Legends of Fiore
by PyroShockZ
Summary: After the disappearance of his foster father, Azmair The Aura Dragon, Naruto Uzumaki joins the infamous wizard guild, Fairy Tail. But Naruto isn't what he seems, as dark forces chase him, and are the cause of death of his parents, Wizard Saint Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Join Naruto on his quest to find answers and to protect the guild he loves. Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto
1. The Start Of A Legend

**A/N: Hey! I really appreciate the support for my Fairy Tail story, it's really amazing. Not long ago, I had the idea to make a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover, so that's what this story is. Get ready,... for Legends of Fiore!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start Of A Legend

_Year X770_

Peaceful. The forest was in a state of total peace and quiet. The only sound that could be heard, was the slight sound of leaves beginning to fall from trees. Nothing was moving. No animal, man or beast were present. Any kind of civilization was nowhere within a thousand mile radias. All animals were fast asleep in their habitats. And no beast ever came into this area, for a creature beyond any human understanding, lay hidden in the forest.

Then suddenly, the peace was shattered. A zooming gust of wind flew straight through the forest at lightning speeds, jumping from branch to branch. A blast from far back into the trees hit the thing that was speeding through the forest, causing it to crash into the ground. The person stood up, and a large white coat with red flames at the bottom billowed in the wind. Minato Namikaze, 5th Place holder among The Ten Wizard Saints. He was panting heavily, as he a observed the giant gash on his left side. He looked left and right, and then looked at what he was hiding under his cloak. A young toddler in black baggy pants and an orange hoodie was fast asleep. He had blond spikey hair like Minato, but the most noticable feature of the boy were three whiskers on each cheek. Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son began to stirr, so the man began rocking the child as he swallowed the blood in his mouth.

_'Hang on, Naruto! We'll be there soon!'_ Minato thought. Then suddenly, three creatures landed in front of them. They looked like panthers, except that they were comprised entirely of black energy, with yellow growing eyes.

"Crap!" Minato cursed as he zoomed through the trees, the panthers still giving chase. Minato then reached into a pouch attached to his pack pocket, and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, with Ancient Runes inscribed on the handle. He charged Eternano into his arm and threw the Kunai miles away into the gargantuan forest. Then, when he felt the kunai had gotten stuck into something, he teleported to it just as a panther was about to kill him and take his son.

* * *

Minato finally landed next to the kunai and pulled it from the thing it was stuck in. When it was released, there was a low grumble, and Minato realised where his kunai had landed: In the hide of a Dragon. Said beast turned around and Minato got a good look at it. It was huge, and had blue and turquoise shining scales, as well as green glowing eyes. Sky blue energy could be seen pulsing through it, as a white light shon between the scales as the energy pulsed. The dragon crouched to his level and Minato prepared to protect Naruto, even though he knew that he had no chance against a dragon.

**"What do you want, human?"** The creature said in a surprisingly calm matter, considering Minato had thrown a throwing knife into its butt.

"My son", Minato began, "Some dark creatures are trying to get my son, Naruto. They've already... killed my wife Kushina. He's only six years old! I don't know why, but they won't stop hunting him!" Minato finished in a yell, almost crying.

The dragon looked at the child sternly. Then, he saw a quick image in his mind: a man stood there, in a white cloak, looking at the horizon. The dragon's eyes widened at the memory and looked back at Minato. The Wizard Saint had noticed the Dragon's eyes widen in surprise, so he looked at it with a confused look.

**"I think I know why they're hunting him"** The dragon began, causing Minato to look at it with surprise, **"But I don't have time to explain. And by the looks of it you don't have much time left."** The dragon finished, looking at Minato's wound.

"What do I do with my son!? If I'm gone, they'll probably kill him!" Minato screamed. He then collapsed onto one knee and coughed up a lot of blood.

**"They won't even get close to him"** the dragon stated, making Minato look up, **"I'll raise him. I'll protect him until he's strong enough to defend and fight for himself. I'll train him and teach him the ways of the world. I'll be his parent, the father that he won't have. He'll be, The Aura Dragon Slayer."** Once the dragon had finished his speech, Minato began crying.

"Thank you... THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Minato cried. He then bit his thumb, making it bleed and then wiped hit across his right palm and slammed it on the ground, causing a small circle of Ancient Runes to spread from under his hand.

**"Ancient Runes, I'm impressed."** The beast complimented. The runes then slightly glowed blue and a puff of smoke blasted from them. Once the smoke was gone a bunch of scrolls were there as well as loads of the same tri-pronged that got stuck in the dragon's butt.

"Please, teach him everything inside these scrolls and give him the kunai when he's ready." Minato asked the beast.

**"One last thing before you go"**, the dragon said, **"What's your's and the brat's name?"**

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, his mother was from the Uzumaki Clan. My name is Minato Namikaze, of The Ten Wizard Saints. What's yours?"

**"Azmair, The Aura Dragon King."** Minato smiled as he place Naruto on the ground. Once he stood back up, he felt himself begin to sway as his vision began to darken. As he fell, he muttered a sentance with his final breath.

"Thank you... Azmair" and with that, Minato Namikaze, 5th seat holder among the Ten Wizard Saints, was dead. Azmair stared at the body of the man before movement in the corner of his eye made him look at the toddler. The six year old was sitting straight up, his big blue eyes looking at the giant reptile. His eyes then landed on the body of his father and he waddled over to him.

"Daddy?", He said, shaking the corpse, "Daddy?! Daddy! DADDY!" Naruto cried as the six year old realised his father was dead. Then, the Dark Panthers shot out of the bushes, growling as they prowled closely to Naruto. The toddler was terrified when the Panthers pounced at him, but something stopped them. Azmair's eyes were now glowing when an enormous blast of green and turquoise aura shot at them, not leaving a trace. Once Azmair was done, he looked at the still sobbing toddler.

"D-Daddy..." The six year old murmered.

**"Your Father's gone now"**, Azmair stated, making Naruto look at him, **"So why don't I be your father instead?"** Naruto looked at Azmair with teary eyes. The dragon then proceeded to pick Naruto up by the hood with his mouth. He placed the toddler on his back and spread out his wings.

"Where we goin'?" Naruto asked. The dragon turned his head around and smiled.

**"Home"** was all he said, as he took off into the air, with the six year old squealing in delight.

* * *

**_[Time Skip: 4 Years]_**

_Year X774_

"**Aura Dragon's Blazing Fist!"** Yelled Naruto as his hand was invelopt in aura (which if you haven't guessed, is mixing inbetween turquoise and green) and destroyed a massive bolder. The young blond stood significantly taller than he was when Azmair adopted him, considering he was ten years old. Said dragon was watching the young boy train with his hand resting in his palm.

**"C'mon Naruto"**, the dragon grumbled, **"You've mastered all the basic Dragon Slaying techniques, AND you've mastered most of Minato's scrolls. Shouldn't you be working on the more advanced Dragon Slaying techniques and the harder scrolls, including The Hiraishin Technique?"**

"Shut it, ya' old pile of scales!", Naruto roared, "The basic techniques aren't as strong I'd like them to be, so I'm working on them. Ya got that!?" Naruto was panting due to the low level of Eternano in his body. He'd been training for two days straight. Azmair stared at the boy with concern.

_**'His power is returning far more quickly than any normal person, so that could mean my theory is right. And if I AM right, The Prohecy has begun.'**_ Azmair thought to himself, but was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto's energy spiked again.

"**Roar of The Aura Dragon!**" The blond yelled as a blasting stream of Aura left his mouth, creating a crater in the ground when it hit. Naruto landed back on the ground.

"I'd also rather work on the techniques you taught me, than work on Minato's scrolls. Is that all right with you Dad?" spoke Naruto as he turned to Azmair. The dragon smiled as he stood up and walked over to him.

**"Hey kid"**, he began, **"Why don't we go on a vacation?"** Azmair asked as he crouched down so Naruto could climb on, to which the blond complied.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked just before his foot slipped on the dragons scales when a giant hand helped him up. It wasn't until they were far way in the sky that Azmair answered his foster son's question.

**"We're going to see an old friend."**

* * *

_Unknown part of Fiore_

Grandeeney lay on the ground, watching a three year old Wendy try and heal a fish. The girl was having no success in the matter, and kept sobbing every time she failed. She was incredibly smart, and talented, but she lacked self confidence and conviction. The dragon then felt a very familiar presence. She looked to the sun, and then saw a shadow getting closer and closer.

_**'Would you look at that'**_, she thought, **_'He's finally decided to come out of hiding. And with a student by the smell of it.'_** Azmair landed and Naruto jumped of his back. The boy then noticed a little girl hiding behind a rock, looking at him, so he approached her.

"Hey! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's your's?" He asked. The girl was hesitant, but came out from behind the rock and bowed slightly.

"W-Wendy. My name's Wendy Marvell. I'm sorry!" The girl spoke.

"What are ya sayin' sorry for?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop sayin' sorry!" Naruto yelled, bringing the girl close to tears, "Wha'! I-I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Wendy was just about to start crying, when Naruto had an idea.

"H-Hey! How's about I be your big brother?" That was enough to get Wendy to stop crying.

"Big brother?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'll be your big brother, an' you'll be my Little sister! That way, if we meet again one day, I'll definitely remember you!" Naruto exclaimed. Wendy wiped her tears and nodded a lot.

"Yeah! Okay, Naruto-nii!" The boy smiled fondly at his new little sister as she pulled him off to play.

Azmair and Grandeeney watch with smiles as the new "siblings" bonded. The Sky Dragon turned to her old friend.

**"To think you of all Dragons would adopt a student."** Spoke the female dragon.

**"He's not my student"**, He replied, confusing Grandeeney.** "He's my son."** The Sky Dragon smiled at her friend.

**"What changed you? In the Great War, you fought to protect the humans, but you said you'd never take one under your wing. Why did you change your mind?" **Asked the dragon.

**"When his father brought him to me, I sensed _him_ in the boy."** Azmair looked at Grandeeney, to see that she was confused, so he continued. **"I believe the time has come. I think he is the one that we've been waiting for."** Grandeeney's eyes widened immensely at The Aura Dragon's statement.

**"You mean, The Prochecy of Beginning?!"** She asked. Azmair simply nodded and Grandeeney gulped. She looked to the boy, and felt it too. The memory: a vision of a man with his back to them, his white cloak billowing in the wind, as he looked to the sun. The dragon gasped, and Azmair understood.

**"You saw it too, didn't you?"** He asked. Grandeeney nodded, and turned back to her friend.

**"If we are right, and he IS the one we've been waiting for, then what will you do in three years time? You can't go inside of him like the rest of us plan to do. But you can't stay with him. Where will you go?"** She asked Azmair with worry.

He kept his eyes on his son, but replied. **"I'll return to The Orient, with the other dragons who do not have Slayer. I believe that he will not fall to the darkness. But that's still three years away."**

**"Will you tell him of our suspicions?"** She asked him.

**"No. _He_ would not want Naruto to know yet."** Azmair replied. Grandeeney sighed and looked up at the sky.

**"The next decade or so is really going to shake Earthland to the very core."** Grandeeney spoke.

**"Yeah."** Azmair replied.

**"What if the one we are protecting our children from notices his presence? If you're not here, he'll surely die. He's been searching for this boy for a long long time."**

**"If we're right about all this, he won't notice the presence in Naruto for a long time. But if they cross paths by some cruel twist of fate, he'll kill him. But I do not believe life to be that unforgiving."** Azmair said in a Sage like way.

**"But"**, Azmair continued, catching his friend's attention, **"When his father brought him to me, some dark creatures were after him. They apparently killed his mother and his father died in front of me due to a wound that they inflicted him with. Do you know what that means?"**

**"Yeah. Something or someone else knows of the boy's existence."** Grandeeney replied.

**"Yup."**

Grandeeney sighed and turned back to the two kids. Naruto was showing Wendy what aura looked like, and the girl was mesmerized.

"It looks like that thing you sometimes see in the sky at night." Wendy said.

"You mean the Aurora Borealis? Yeah I guess it does. In fact, Azmair told me that when an Aura Dragon Slayer gets to a certain point of power, they can use the mystical power of the Aurora Borealis." Once Naruto had finished his explanation, Wendy was smiling in wonder. They were torn away from their conversation when Azmair yelled over to his son.

"C'mon Naruto! Time to go home kid!" He yelled. Naruto had a sad look on his face as he looked to Wendy, who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't go Naruto-nii!" She wailed.

"Don't worry Wendy! Remember; I'm your big bro now, so that means we'll definitely meet again some day! I just know it! So get a lot stronger by the next time we meet, okay!" Naruto encouraged his little sister. Wendy wiped her tears and showed a determined face.

"Yeah!" She aid. Naruto ruffled her hair and she blushed. He then climbed on his fathers back and they began to fly away.

"Bye Wendy!" Naruto yelled.

"Bye bye Naruto-nii!" Wendy yelled back. As they flew away, Grandeeney watch their shrinking figures with a concerned look.

_**'Raise him well for the next three years, Azmair. Because the future of the WORLD rest on that boy's shoulders'**_ she thought to herself.

Whilst they were flying, Azmair remembered something. **"Oh yeah! Naruto; Cup your hands together, I have a present for you!"**

"What is it?" The boy asked excitedly. Azmair didn't reply, he just very carefully breathed out a bit of aura, which went to Naruto's hands. It then started to become solid, much to Naruto's surprise. The product of the Dragon's magic left a necklace in the boy's hands. It was a long black band with two small white orbs at the front. But, in between the two orbs, was a beautiful turquoise crystal.

**"It's for you. Don't lose it, okay?"** Azmair said.

"I promise I won't lose it, it's awesome! Thanks Azmair!" Naruto didn't notice, but the dragon did. When Naruto closed his eyes to give his signature smile to Azmair, the crystal quickly glowed gold. Azmair frowned in concern.

**'The next few years are gonna be hard for you Naruto. It's not your fault and you don't deserve it. But destiny isn't always the kindest thing.'**

**A/N: And, done! That's chapter one of Legends of Fiore done! I was a bit skeptical at first of doing this story, but now I'm really into it! I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I was originally going to have Naruto and Azmair meet Weisslogia and Sting, then I wasn't going to do it at all, and then I decided for them to meet Grandeeney and Wendy. Well, see you guys next chapter.**


	2. A Dysfunctional Guild

**A/N:**** Wow! This story has gotten some good feedback already! Wasn't expecting that! I guess you guys DO like this story, huh. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 2: A Dysfunctional Guild 

_Year X777_

"AZMAIR! WHERE ARE YOU!" Naruto screamed into the raining, black clouded sky. He couldn't tell whether or not the water streaming down his face were tears or rain anymore. He looked around frantically, destroying trees and rocks in the process.

"Azmair!" He spoke in a shakey, quiet voice, "please, come back! DAD!" He waited for a response. Waiting, he kept waiting, standing in the freezing cold rain. After ages of waiting, he fell to his knees in sadness, clutching the necklace that Azmair gave him three years ago. He punched the ground repeatedly, causing cracks to spread out around him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the the grey sky. The roar echoed through the sky, causing many flocks of birds to fly away in fright.

* * *

_Hundreds of miles away, Fairy Tail Guild_

Makarov, Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail, was sitting on the bar, watching the current bar fight. He was actually watching Gray and Cana go at eachother. The Card Mage had improved a lot since she took up magic, and even managed to get a few shots in on Gray, who was in his boxers, again.

But the battle came to an abrupt holt. A scream so loud echoed through Magnolia, and was so loud that all the members of the bar fight stopped the brawl and winced at the sound. Even Laxus took of his headphones because the scream was loud enough that he heard it through his music. Most of the citizens were leaving their homes, to see what the noise was. The scream was still going on, getting louder and louder.

"It's so far away, but I can still hear it." One of the members said

"W-What is that?" Cana asked herself more than anyone else.

"Yeah gramps, what is it?" Gray turned to The Master. All the members then turned to the short old man, expecting an answer. Makarov's grip on his staff tightened, as a sad frown graced his face.

"Someone out there" he began, "is going through immense pain and suffering." All the members then had sad looks, murmmuring about how they felt sorry for whoever was behind the scream.

"So much pain, behind that scream." Macao spoke.

"Probably lost someone special, a parent perhaps." Wakaba added.

"Whoever they are" Cana spoke, "I hope they find their way here. So we can cheer them up." All the members nodded at Cana and agreed with her, whilst Makarov just stared at her silently.

_'Me too to Cana. Me too.'_

* * *

_Somewhere, in an unknown forest._

A young boy, with rosy pink hair and a white scarf with a scale pattern was trudging through the mud, sobbing very very sadly. He was holding onto the straps of his backpack, until he reached up and clutched his scarf.

"I-Igneel" he sobbed, "Where are you? Why did you leave?" He came to a stop when an incredibly loud scream echoed in the air, scaring all the birds in the trees surrounding him. He fell to his knees and grabbed his ears in pain. His magic gave him incredible hearing, so to a noise this loud, his ears felt like they were bleeding.

_'What is that sound?! Is someone else sad like me?'_ He thought

* * *

Naruto finally stopped screaming, but continued crying. He stayed like that for hours, until he couldn't cry anymore. He finally got up, and stared at the cave they lived in. He went inside, and packed up his belongings, also putting the tri-pronged kunai that Minato left him in a pouch. As he was about to sling his pack over his shoulder, he looked down at his clothes. He was wearing black torn-up pants, and a light brown piece of cloth with a hole cut out of it to fit his head through.

_'I need to find some civilization and buy some ACTUAL clothes._' He thought as he sung his pack over his shoulder. He walked out of the cave until he reached the end of the clearing, then he turned around for one last look at the place he'd called home for the past seven years. He had a sad expression as he looked to the abandoned hole in the mountain.

"I'm sure that you had a good reason to leave, otherwise I know you'd still be here. But I'm gonna look for you with all my strength, so I promise you: I will find you again." When he'd finished his speech, he walked into the forest, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

**_[Time Skip: 2 Months] _**

It was night. And had been two months since Azmair had disappeared. Naruto sat on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a forest. He was eating a strange orange fruit that had spikes coming from it, making it look like a flame and it's stalk was blue.

_'This thing tastes like CRAP!'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'But I can't stop eating it, cause they taste GREAT at the same time!'_ Once he was finished with the fruit, he tossed the blue stalk backwards into the forest behind him. He continued looking at the fields underneath the cliff he was on and the sun setting in the horizon. The sun always seemed to mesmerise him whenever he looked at it. Then, for a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened when he felt it, and he turned quickly to see who it was. But, no one was there. Naruto stared into the forest for a moment, before turning back to the horizon. His thoughts then shifted to Azmair.

"It's been two months since you disappeared Dad. I would've thought that I'd've found you by now." He said out loud. He then looked down to the ground below and saw a smashed tree. He laughed a little as he closed his eyes and remembered one of his fondest memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the year X776, one year before the disappearance of Azmair. Said dragon was demonstrating how to use an even more powerful version the Aura Dragon's Blazing Fist. _

_**"Aura Dragon's Demolishing Strike!"**__ Yelled Azmair as he punched the ground, sending rocks into the air as a deep crater was formed. The dragon smirked at his handy work and turned to his son, with his eyes closed. _

_**"Alright Naruto, see if you can top that-"**__ Azmair stopped speaking when he opened his eyes to see Naruto asleep on a tree branch. A large tick mark appeared on Azmair's head as he took one deep breath. _

_**"NARUTO! WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND DO THE TECHNIQUE I JUST DEMONSTRATED!"**__ The dragon yelled at his son. Naruto woke up because of his father's yelling and looked at him annoyed. _

_"Screw you, ya overgrown lizard!" The blond insulted. _

_**"Do it whiskers!" **__Azmair shot back. _

_"Shut up before I turn you into a pair of boots!" Naruto screamed back. _

_**"HA! Like you could shorty. NOW DO THE TEACHNIQUE!"**__ Azmair bellowed_

_"Bite Me!" _

_**"Do it before I destroy you!" **_

_"Go eat a tree!" The boy and dragon pushed their faces against the other, growling at eachother. _

_FLASHBACK END _

Naruto opened his eyes again and saw that the sun was almost gone behind the mountains. He smiled at the memory. That was their relationship; always insulting eachother, but they cared for eachother like a father and son should. Then, there was movement in the bushes behind him. He turned around quickly, and to his horror, the Dark Panthers jumped out, growling at him. The one in the middle was at least three times the size of the other smaller two.

"You!" Naruto screamed, "You're the bastards that killed Minato and Kushina!" Naruto then crossed his fingers and puffs of smoke appeared around him

"**Shadow Clones!**" He yelled as clones of himself shot out of the smoke. Seven clones were heading for the three dark panthers, whilst one stayed behind in the smoke with Naruto. The seven spilt into three groups; two going for one panther, two going for the other, and three going for the large one. All whilst they headed for their targets, a glowing blue light could be seen from within the smoke. Two clones pulled tri-pronged kunai out of their pouches and spun at the panther. The panther destroyed the two clones, but they killed it at the same time, and the same with the other panther and two clones.

The giant panther was having trouble hitting the clones, as they were too fast for it. The clone from before then shot out of the smoke, with a kunai being held backwards in its right hand. All four converged on the giant panther, ready to kill. But, at the last moment, the panther roared, sending a shockwave in all directions. The four clones were sent flying in four different directions, but they had a backup plan. The three clones, threw their kunai at the beast, but they just bounced off. Then, pieces of paper with Ancient Runes written on them that were attached to the end of the kunai, exploded. The clone from the smoke then threw its kunai, but no tag was attached to smoke around the panther was just about gone, when a fourth knife came at it. The Giant Panther easily deflected the kunai, sending it above its body.

Then, in an instant orange spark, the original Naruto was above the beast, holding the kunai in his left hand and a swirling ball of pure Eternano in his right hand, like a miniature swirling hurricane. He shot down towards the panther, ramming the technique into its back, tearing it up.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto screamed as he jumped away from the creature. As he did, a small blue explosion came from the technique, destroying the panther. Naruto stood up straight and smirked. But, as he turned around, about one hundred panthers jumped out of the forest. Naruto gasped and was about to create more Shadow Clones, but a small energy beam shot straight through his stomach. Blood splattered out of the wound and his mouth as he fell to his knees. Then, all the panthers began chagring beams in their mouths.

Naruto, tried to stand up and gather **Eternano**, but he just coughed up some more blood. All the beams then shot out of the Dark Creatures mouths slightly, and all combined into one giant beam. Naruto's eyes widened as the beam got closer at lightning speeds, and he was so weak he couldn't even pull out a kunai to teleport away. The last thing Naruto saw before the purple and midnight blue beam reached him, was a golden light.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild_

Makarov was, once again, watching an ensuing bar fight. He sighed as he watched Mira and Erza fight, lightning cackling between their eyes and Natsu and Gray punching eachother. He then felt a massive dark energy spike, so he looked left and right very quickly, scanning the area. He looked up at Laxus, who he just saw turn into lightning and zap over to the door in an instant. His grandson leaned out the door and looked left and right a few times before turning around and shrugging to the old man. Makarov would of been surprised by the normally stoic teenager's interest in such affairs, but he was more focused on the threat at hand.

Then, something crashed through the roof of the guild, making the bar fight stop instantly.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!?" All the guild members yelled simultaneously as they dropped into fighting positions. The object then crashed into the floor, or, almost did. At the last second, a turquoise sphere wrapped itself around the object, cushioning the fall. When the smoke had cleared, all the member's jaws dropped. Inside the sphere was a young boy. The sphere then disappeared and the boy was floating in the air. One thig everyone definitely noticed was the turquoise necklace that the boy was wearing; it was glowing gold. The glow then disappeared and the boy fell to the ground, some debris falling onto his stomach.

Cana walked up to the boy and cupped his cheek with her hand and with her thumb, stroked the whiskers on his cheek. The blond, unconscious, boy purred like a cat, making the female guild members squeal. Levy the noticed something odd on his stomach, under the debris, so she began clearing it away. Makarov looked at the child with concern as he examined the boy and what he was wearing.

_'He's only wearing scraps, and I can see some blood stains on the corners of his mouth, not from the fall he just endured. Could he have been involved in that dark magical energy spike?'_ Makarov thought. He was broken out of his musings by a scream. Levy was covering her mouth, trying not to be sick, with tears in her eyes. All the guild members gasped in horror and some turned away, a few even threw up in a corner. What they were all horrified to see, was a hole in the boy's stomach, they could even see the floor through it. Makarov almost broke his staff in anger, he now knew that the malicious energy from before was shot at this young boy.

"GET THAT BOY TO THE INFIRMARY THIS INTSTANT!" Bellowed Makarov, as people scrambled to take the stranger to the infirmary, "JET! GO GET PORLYUSICA, NOW!" Jet saluted the small man and zoomed off in search of Fairy Tail's Medical Advisor. Makarov then ran into the infirmary, having to push all the members out of the way. When he finally reached the boy on the bed, he examined his wounds with worry.

"Hey! Fight me!" Natsu yelled at the blond, as he lit his fist on fire. Makarov smacked the young Dragon Slayer away. Natsu ran back up to them and smelt the unconscious teen. He then held his nose as if he were in pain.

"What is it Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"His scent. I can't smell it, there's some kind of darkness around him." He replied.

"Was he exposed to dark energy by accident master?" Macao asked. The old man shook his head slowly.

"No, this was no accident." He said, "Something made from darkness attacked the boy. Laxus and I felt a sudden spike in dark magical pressure just before the boy crashed through our roof. He was being chased."

"But why?" Levy asked.

"I don't know. AND WHERE IS PORLYUSICA?!" The master screamed.

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack old man, I'm right here." A voice said from outside the room. Porlyusica stood outside the room with Jet. The members parted to let her through into the infirmary. The moment she saw the boy's wounds, her eyes widened slightly.

"Everyone out, now!" She yelled. The members complied and left, shutting the door. The members wanted to wait outside, but Makarov shooed them away. Just before he left himself, he looked back at the door.

_'There's something' familiar about that brat. I just can't tell what it is.'_

* * *

_**[Time Skip: Four hours] **_

Porlyusica finally walked down the stairs that led to the infirmary. All the members turned to her anxiously. Natsu was hopping up and down on his seat, Cana had her hands together and Gray... was stripping. Makarov walked up to the her, and she whispered in his ear. Once she was done, Makarov gasped and stumbled backwards slightly.

"What is it gramps?" Gray asked.

"That boy" the master began, "Is Minato's son." Some of the members gasped and Macao spat out his drink.

"That's Minato's kid?!" Macao screamed.

"Yes, he is." The old man replied.

"Who's this Minato guy? He sounds strong. I wanna fight him!" Natsu yelled.

"He's dead Natsu." Wakaba said. Natsu immediatley stopped jumping. The younger generation were confused about all the fuss of one guy.

"Yes but WHO was he exactly master?" Erza asked.

"He, was the holder of the 5th seat among The Ten Wizard Saints." The younger generation gasped, while the generation that knew Minato but hadn't known his seat, spat out whatever was in their mouths.

"S-Stronger then you gramps?!" A member asked.

"I don't know, I never fought him. But he deserved that seat, so I let him move passed me." The old man replied.

"What did he do." Mira asked. Makarov smirked and turned to the older members. Macao and Wakaba smirked and nodded. So Makarov went to tell them. The younger generation leaned in anxiously. Even Laxus was listening, he knew who the man was, but wanted to know what he was so famous for.

"Minato used something called **Ancient Runes**." When Levy heard this she gasped, "Yes Levy, the origin of where **Runes** come from. **Ancient Runes **is a Lost Magic like Natsu's and is terribly hard to learn. Now, what Minato did, was invent his own formula for an** Ancient Rune**, and used it to teleport to." The younger generation let out a quiet 'Whoa' in amazement.

"They called him The **Yellow Flash**." Wakaba added. Makarov then continued his story.

The old man pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and stuck it in a table. "He could either set down the Ancient Rune by just touch after doing spell hand signs." Levy gasped again, "Yes, he was so skilled that he didn't have to write them down. Or he could teleport to them on these kunai. Minato gave this one to me. Anyway, one day, an army of five thousand enemies were on our shore, declaring war. But Minato got there before the Royal Army. He had five thousand of these kunai, for five thousand enemies." There were murmurs around the room of admiration.

"The Battle of 5000." Macao pitched in.

"But Master," Erza began, "How could these kunai be of any effect to an army who was most likely wearing armor?" A few heads nodded in agreement. The Master merely chuckled.

"He wasn't aiming for the kill. He threw them at the feet of all the enemies, and teleported to all five thousand markers at the same time. Making it look like there were five thousand of him."

So... you mean that he..." Mira began with wide eyes and disbelief laced in her voice.

"Yes Mira. He killed every single enemy in an instant, at the same time. So, I was asked if I was willing to give up my 5th seat for him and I was more than willing to let him take my seat." When the old man was finished, the younger generation was amazed. They were in a stunned silence, until a certain pinkette broke it.

"Yeah whatever! He doesn't sound strong! I bet I could've beat him if he was still alive!" Yelled the young Dragon Slayer. Macao just laughed and smirked at the boy.

"Let me tell you something Natsu: He beat Gildarts." Natsu was so stunned that he fell off his chair. Only Makarov, Macao amd Wakaba really knew that, so everyone else, including Laxus were beyond astounded.

"H-He beat Gildarts?!" Gray said in disbelief, "Whoa!"

"It was a close fight, but Minato forced Gildarts to go one hundred percent, and even knocked him out."

"SWEET!" Natsu yelled, "I wonder how strong his son is!"

"W-Who killed such a person?" Lisanna asked.

"No one knows. Seven years ago, their village was destroyed and his wife was found dead in their house. Two months later, Minato's corpse was found hundreds of miles away in a forest, probably due to his teleportation technique. Minato, however, had only died a few hours after his wife. A large, reptilian like footprint was also found on the site." Makarov spoke.

"Y-You mean-!" Natsu began.

"Yes, a Dragon's footprint. Though traces of dark energy were found on Minato and his wife, Kushina's body, and I felt dark energy just before the boy crashed through our roof. So I now believe that, the things that killed Minato and his wife, were after their son all along." Makarov said knowingly.

"That means-" Erza started.

"Something is hunting him." Mira finished. The Master nodded and turned to the stairway that led to the infirmary.

"Not only that; but I believe that Minato's final act in this world, was leaving his son in the care of a Dragon."

"So he's a Dragon Slayer!?" Natsu asked in disbelief. Makarov nodded with his eyes closed. But his eyes then shot open with realisation.

"Wait" the old man started, "WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC! HOW IS THE BOY'S CONDITION PORLYUSICA?!"

"He's stable and fine, you decrepit old fool!" The elderly woman screamed back.

"Good!" Makarov breathed, "Now let's party in celebration!" The whole guild roared in agreement with the old man.

* * *

Naruto began opening his eyes, but shut them because off a blinding light. The rising sun was shining throught the window as it was rising. The blond lay there in peace, befor he remembered the incidents before he got knocked out. He remembered the Dark Panthers and the strange golden light. He sat up quickly, but fell flack in pain. He ached all over, and kept withering in his bed. It was only at that moment that he realised that he was in a bed. He finally got out of the bed and checked his surroundings. He was in a complete white room, with a white bed, a window and a medicine cabinet. He looked and saw a mirror, so he looked into it. He wasn't wearing his cloth, but still had his baggy pants on. He bandages wrapped round his chest and stomach, with a few square bandages tapped to his face.

He then remembered the beam that pierced his stomach, and scrambled to undo his bandages. To his amazement, the wound was healed leavin a small, circular scar above his belly button. He sighed and was about to jump into the bed, when noise from the door caught his attention. He walked to the door and opened, only to hear much more noise and commotion. He stalked down the hall way, past other rooms and down the stair case. Once he was at the bottom, he deadpanned to see a full scale bar fight ensuing in front of him. Chairs, bottles, tables, magic and even the unconscious bodies of people were flying all across the building. Naruto guessed that he was in a Mage guild when he saw a number of people firing magic everywhere.

He then noticed an old, short man, sitting on the bar counter, observing the brawl. He hopped next to the man, unnoticed and watched the fight with interest.

"Whoa, great fight." Was all the blond said. Makarov looked at the boy, taking in all of his remarkable resemblances to Minato.

"You don't find it odd, little one?" Naruto's eye twitched at the pet name, but responded.

"Oh it's definitely odd, but it's fun to watch Jiji." Makarov grew a tick march on his forehead at his new label.

"Naruto Uzumaki, strange to be named after a ramen topping, isn't it." Makarov smiled and chuckled.

_'So he IS their son. Kushina was from the Uzumaki Clan, and he's the spitting image of Minato.' _Makarov thought.

"Where're your parents?" He then asked.

"My PARENT is Azmair The Aura Dragon King, and he disappeared two months ago." The blond replied. Makarov frowned at knowing he was a a Dragon Slayer and like Natsu's father Igneel, this Azmair was gone.

"What about your human parents?" Makarov asked cautiously. The boy showed a sad smile as he answered.

"They died, seven years ago. So, I really don't have a family anymore." Makarov's looked at the blond with pity, before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you do have a family; right here in this massive family of the Mage guild Fairy Tail!" The old man exclaimed. There were then multiple explosions around the guild hall's current battle. Naruto laughed nervously, sweat dropped and turned to the old man with a smile.

"You have a dysfunctional guild Jiji." Makarov just cried massive streams of tears comically.

* * *

**A/N:**** Woo! Chapter two is now done. I really appreciate the response that this story is getting, so thanks a lot guys. So, here begins Naruto's story with Fairy Tail! See you next chapter!**


	3. Of Nakama and Fairies

**A/N:**** This story in A LOT more popular than my other story, Fairy Tail: Days Of Future Past and I'm really appreciative. The following chapters will be in the past, before the main story, so hang in their. I'm also VERY appreciative of the reviews and the great things you're all saying about my story, so thanks. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Nakama and Fairies

It was reaching about seven o'clock in the morning when the first few people were beginning to stirr in the guild. Erza was man-handling Natsu about fighting with Gray, said exobistionist was hiding from Erza, Mira was firing magic through the roof for some reason and Cana was chilling out with a drink at a table.

Makarov and Naruto were flat out on the bar counter, both drooling and snot bubbles coming from their noses. Both woke up at the same time, but with headaches. Makarov had a headache because he had a hangover, but Naruto had a headache because an unconscious body flew into him last night and he was too busy talking with Makarov to notice. They sat up and examined the guild. Naruto whistled at the destruction, whilst Makarov cried comically. Makarov remembered something and stopped crying.

"Say, Naruto" He said catching the boy's attention, "Those Dark Panthers you told me about, the ones who killed your parents and sent you flying here, do you know who sent them?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Jiji, I never found out." He replied. Makarov nodded and continued.

"What protected you from the blast that sent you here? That was a lot of dark energy to come out unscathed from." The old man asked. Naruto was about to answer, when he stopped. He thought for a while, with a serious frown on his face. He couldn't remember, the only thing he could remember before the giant beam hit, was a golden light.

"I'm not entirely sure. Some kind of golden light was the last thing I saw." Makarov was certain he was finished.

"But" the blond then said, catching The Master's attention, "A few minutes before they attacked me, I'm sure I felt a hand on my shoulder. But when I turned around, no one was there. The touch of the hand felt, warm and familiar. Wierd, isn't it?" Makarov was now undeniably intrigued. Someone was there when he was attacked, but who? Makarov gave up thinking and turned to the boy, realizing his current state of clothing.

"You really need to buy some clothes kid. You look like a hobo." Makarov insulted, trying to suppress a laugh. Naruto's eye twitched as he smiled at The Master.

"You must get a bargain when you go clothes shopping Jiji. I mean, after all, you must have to go to the infant section to buy your clothes." The blond shot back. A depression rain cloud came over Makarov's head as he looked down sadly. Naruto laughed and moved away, avoiding getting wet. Once the old man had recovered, he looked to the blond.

"Since you're a wild hobo, and completely new to civilization, you should ask someone to show you around town and buy clothes. Preferably, you should take one of the girls. I wouldn't take Erza or Mira because they seem,...occupied at the moment and all the others are unconscious, so you should ask Cana, the girl at the table on the other side of the guild." Makarov insulted again. Naruto nodded and made his way to the girl.

"Okay Jiji. Oh, one more thing; What was it like to be one of the seven dwarfs?" Naruto asked, barely surpressing a laugh. The rain cloud appeared again, bigger than ever, as the old man looked down depressed. Naruto chuckled and walked over to Cana. The girl had her crown wavy hair tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a sundress. The girl noticed him approaching her and looked at him. She was a bit concerned to see the blond boy walking around this early. Even if Porlyusica WAS the one to heal his wounds, the wound was terrible and he should still be in bed.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the guy that crashed into you're guild! Sorry 'bout that, but I was hoping you could show me around town, if you don't mind." Naruto asked as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Cana showed a very wide smile and nodded enthusiastically. She grabbed him by the wrist and they ran out of the guild.

Naruto walked around in awe as he looked at the town. He had never really seen civilization, because his memory of when he was six was not exactly great. He saw a bustling market and tons of shops and millions of people. Cana noticed his awe and nudged him in the side.

"You never been in a city before?" She asked. Naruto turned to her and smiled brightly.

"I've never really been in civilization before. This is amazing." Cana had guessed that he lived in the wild, considering he was wearing scraps. People were actually giving the blond wierd looks and murmmuring about him wearing torn-up baggy pants and bandages. Cana then noticed a bunch of eleven to probably thirteen year olds, squealing over the blond. She then blushed herself when she noticed Naruto's abs. She quickly tore her head away and spoke.

"C'mon! Let's get you some clothes." She said as she pulled him to the nearest shop. They went in and looked at the two sides of the store; one for women, the other for men. Cana smiled and Naruto frowned, not sure what to do. They looked at eachother and she put her hands on Naruto's shoulders. Or really reached up to his shoulders, considering she was eleven and he was thirteen.

"How much money do you have?" Cana asked. Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch.

"I think Jiji gave me about 120,000 jewels." Naruto replied. Cana smiled and grabbed the pouch.

"That should be enough for a few decent sets each. C'mon, I know you're new to this, so I'll pick out some nice things for you." She said as she pulled him to the men's section.

"Okay, I trust you Cana." Was the last thing Naruto said before begging barraged with clothes.

* * *

About an hour later, Naruto could be seen walking along with Cana wearing actual clothes. Naruto was wearing a plain white shirt with an open orange jacket that stopped halfway down his body, just above the belly button. (The jacket is basically the same as his Shippuden one, except the colours were switched around, meaning the black is orange and the orange is black and it's shorter) The jacket also had a black stripe going down the sleeves, which stopped in the middle of his forearm. He was also wearing black baggy pants like the ones from before, but they were tucked into black boots.

Cana thought he looked a lot better, and a lot more like a Mage. She was holding three bags of clothes, whilst Naruto was holding three. Naruto then decided to strike conversation.

"Tell me about yourself Cana, like, how you ended up in Magnolia?" The blond asked. Cana sighed and looked back to her new friend.

"Well, my full name is Cana Alberona and I ended up in Magnolia because I was looking for someone, and that's really it." She finished and Naruto nodded.

"Tell me about yourself Naruto, like, where'd you grow up?" She asked. Naruto kept looking forward, but replied.

"For six years I was raised by my blood parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." He replied.

"So Master was right! The man that beat Gildarts was your dad!" Naruto was confused about who this Gildarts person was, but continued.

"Yeah. But I don't see them as my real parents. Azmair is my dad in my eyes."

"Who's Azmair?" Cana asked.

"The Aura Dragon King." Naruto replied casually. He then turned to Cana, to see a shocked face.

"Like Natsu!?" She yelled.

"Who's Natsu?" Naruto asked.

"Our guilds resistant Fire Dragon Slayer." She replied. Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed Cana by the wrist and took off so fast, that a huge gust of wind was left behind him. Cana was holding on for dear life whilst they were running and just holding onto her shopping bags.

"Where are we going?!" She screamed.

"Back to the guild! I need to talk to this guy! What does he look like?"

"He's the one with pink hair, you can't miss him. If you're a dragon slayer, wouldn't you have picked up the scent?"

"The dark energy that hit me is messing up my senses. We're here!" Naruto replied at they grineded to a halt. Naruto started walking into the guild, when he noticed a mop of pink hair. He was about to call out, but the red head and white haired girls from earlier walked over to him whilst arguing.

"Hello" the red head began, "My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet yo-

"Don't talk to her! She uses that armor as a traing bra. The names Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you handsome." The white haired girl said, pressing herself against the taller blond.

"Shut up you white haired floozy!" Erza yelled as she drew her sword.

"Bring it you red haired skank!" Mira bellowed back, starting her magic. Naruto, however, was getting inpatient.

"Can you two please get over your stupid rivalry later! I have to do something!" Naruto said, as he made his way through the bickering pair.

Erza and Mira were stunned as they looked at eachother and nodded. They weren't about to let some newby talk to them like that. They jumped at Naruto, readying their magic. Naruto felt the change in Eternano and readied himself. When they were right above him, Naruto did something so quick, only Makarov saw and his eyes widened. Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, and slightly flung it behind the two attackers. Then, when they were inches from him, he disappeared in an orange spark. Mira and Erza, along with the whole guild, were shocked when he disappeared. The two girls then felt a surge in energy and turned around. They were shocked to see the blond with what they assumed as aura coating his fists. He then landed inbetween them.

"**Aura Dragon's Blazing Duel Strike!**" Naruto yelled, as he hit the two, sending them flying into the two sides of the guild. All the consciousness members were shellshocked at the strenght the blond kid displayed. Naruto stood up properly and smirked. "I told you, I have something to do."

"Are you a Dragon Slayer!?" A voice rang out. Naruto turned to see the boy who he had identified to be Natsu running towards him.

"Yeah, Azmair the Aura Dragon was my dad, did your's disappear two months ago too?" Naruto asked. Natsu was shocked at the thought that he wasn't the only Dragon Slayer who's parent was gone.

"Yeah! Igneel just, disappeared over night! I don't know where he is!" Naruto sighed at the thought of not getting any new information.

"Oh well." Was all Naruto said. He began walking away when Natsu called after him.

"Hey! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as he went to punch the young Uzumaki with a flaming fist. Naruto merely tilted his head to the side, so the attack missed. He then flung Natsu into a table, making Gray laugh.

"Later, I wanna see what's on the mission board." Naruto replied. He was about to go when Makarov whistled to him.

"Naruto! You have to get a guild stamp to prove you're part of the guild first, shorty."The Master said knowingly. Naruto turned around and saw that Erza and Mira were beginning to get up. He walked over to the master and he handed the blond a piece of paper to fill out.

"How old am I? Thirteen. Where did I live before? Forest/Cave. What magic do I use? **Aura Dragon Slaying** Magic and **Pure Eternano Manipulation**. Oh, and I'm a master of **Ancient Runes**." Naruto stated out loud, as he jotted down everything else.

"**Ancient Runes** huh? I though only Minato could use those." Makarov said.

"He left scrolls of techniques for Azmair to teach me, that's how I know his techniques." Naruto replied.

"Okay, now where do you want your guild stamp." The old man asked. Naruto thought for a minute, before taking of his jacket and lifting up his right T-shirt sleeve.

"Orange with a black out line, and on my right shoulder." The blond said happily. Makarov smiled at the blond's eagerness as he put in the right adjustments to the stamp. He placed it on Naruto's shoulder and took it off, revealing the stamp.

"Now go on! Get out of here and pick a mission!" Makarov yelled.

"Okay!" Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head and walked off. He then remembered the jab Makarov had just said about him being short. He then coughed into his fist.

"Seven Dwarfs!" Naruto sang highly. Another rain cloud appeared over The Master's head, and the guild laughed. Naruto walked over to Cana, to see her talking with the boy who was in just his underwire early, and still was now. When they noticed him, the blond introduced himself.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Aura Dragon Slayer! Nice to meet you!" The young Uzumaki greeted as he held out his fist for a fist bump. The raven haired kid complied and the two fist bumped. He then spoke.

"Names Gray Fullbuster, Ice-Make Mage! Nice to meet you too! Oh, and the flame brain you threw early was Natsu Dragneel." Gray introduced and insulted. Natsu jumped out of the wreckage of the table and tackled Gray to the ground, starting another fight. Gray kicked Natsu away for a moment and returned to the conversation. Naruto then spoke up.

"Do you two wanna go on a mission with me? I bet it'll be fun." Naruto asked. Gray and Cana looked at eachother, then back to the blond and nodded happily. Naruto smiled and made his way to the mission board. The team of three stood there browsing the requests, talking about what to take. They finally found the job that seemed right for them.

**HELP WANTED**

** EVIL GANG TERRORIZING VILLAGE **

** REWARD: 200,000 JEWELS**

"Seems easy enough for a first mission" Cana stated, "But how are we going to split the reward between the three of us?" Before either of her friends could answer, a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey! Let me go with you!" Natsu yelled eagerly.

"Oh Hell No Flame Brain!" Gray insulted. A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead as he smashed it into Gray's.

"Who asked you, Ice Princess?!" Natsu retorted.

"That could work." Naruto said randomly. The three turned to the blond questionly. He noticed their looks and continued. "Natsu could come with us and we could split the reward evenly. That way, no one will have more than the others." Gray was about to protest when Cana smacked him on the head. They all agreed and Cana snatched the sheet of of Naruto, running over to Makarov.

"Hey Gramps!" She chirped, "Naruto Uzumaki, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and yours truly for this mission!" Makarov examined the sheet before putting his mug down and stamped it. As the group set off he called to them.

"Be careful ya disrespectful brat!" He yelled to the blond. Naruto waved without turning around and laughed.

"Sure thing Jiji. Oh, and make sure not to get too drunk, okay Grumpy?" Makarov's head dropped as he recognized the playful barb at him being a dwarf. As the new team left the guild, two girls watched angrily.

"Rivalry aside, we've got to work together to get that blond bastard back for embarrassing us like that, okay Mira?" Erza said as she turned to her rival.

Mira nodded and replied. "Yeah, we'll have to work together this time Erza." The two watched as their new enemy waltzed out of the guild.

The new team were now riding the train in comfortable silence, well, except for Natsu who was moaning in agony. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Why is he like that?" He asked Gray.

"It's his **Fire Dragon Slayer magic**, it causes him to have extreme nausea and motion sickness on any kind of transportation." He replied as his shirt flew off.

"Aren't you a dragon slayer, Naruto? Why aren't you affected?" Cana asked. Naruto thought for a second before holding up his necklace.

"It's probably the necklace Azmair gave me. It most likely prevents transport from affecting me." The blond spoke. Natsu, who was barley conscious murmered out.

"Why doesn't the Scarf Igneel gave me do that?!" The team laughed heartily at the pinkettes outburst. Gray wasn't sure about it, so he took off the necklace with Naruto's permission. Sure enough, as soon as the necklace was gone, Naruto collapsed into the chair. Gray and Cana laughed at their new friend's antics and relaxed in peace.

* * *

**A/N:**** Done! That's chapter three down. Thanks again guys for all the support and special thanks to VermouthTitania for the support. **

**As some might of guessed, a lot of this stuff is inspired by KenzoXShuyita's Naruto the Storm King. It's a great story so check it out, but sadly I think it's been abandoned. I couldn't help but use the idea of Erza and Mira hating Naruto from that story. **

**But, I didn't choose the people to go on that mission with Naruto because it's the same people in that story. I was originally just going to use Gray and Cana, because Gray kind of reminds me of Sasuke and Imcouldnt think of anyone else like Sakura In this time period. But, I wanted to have two dragon slayers on the team, so this is how this team was born. **

**One last thing: what do you guys think about me starting my own created ark after a few more chapters. I'll start a poll on my page about it and we'll see(poll will end at the end of the month). If it's no, I might use it later on in the story. Well, see you guys next chapter!**


	4. A Notorious Gang?

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back! As always, thanks for all the amazing support.**

**To legend flash: I'm still considering what pairing to use, but we'll see. There will be moments of all pairings. NarutoxCana I do like, but that won't make any change to what I choose. I also think that there are quite a lot of NarutoxErza fics, but we'll still see.**

**To Storm Dragon X: I was thinking that about the pairings myself and thanks for the support for the arc!**

**If anyone feels like it, say in the reviews about what you think of me doing my own arc.**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Notorious Gang?!

Naruto stared out the window, watching the landscape drift by. He hadn't been on a train before, so the only times he ever travelled at this speed was when he was riding on Azmair's back. Him and his team were on their way to a place called Kiyoshi Village. The place was considerably far away from Magnolia, so the team had to endure the annoying sounds of Natsu groaning in agony. Gray kept telling Natsu to shut up, to which the pinkette spat a little fire at him.

Cana then finally decided to get the question that had been bothering her for a while off her chest. She looked to her new companion and tapped his arm.

"Naruto, what exactly happened before you crashed into the guild?," she asked. Naruto looked at her and sighed. He would have expected Makarov to tell them of his suspicions, which Naruto knew he had.

"I was remembering a fond memory when some evil darkness creatures attacked me. They would of killed me if it weren't for some, golden light," he replied. Cana seemed satisfied with the answer and then asked him about the memory. Naruto chuckled as he began to tell them about his and Azmair's many fun times.

* * *

When the team arrived, they were actually surprised by the village. It was nothing like Magnolia. It had tall buildings that looked like they were made of glass, clothes shops, roads that were jam packed with Magic Four Wheelers and so much more. Naruto looked back to his team with determination written all over his face.

"Alright," he began, "The job request tells us to go to Winterwoods Tech Industries, so stick together,"

The team then began their trek through the crowds of the giant city. After what they thought was hours, the finally made it to their destination. It was a huge factory with looked to be entirely comprised of blacked out glass. The crew had awestruck faces as they stared at the gigantic complex. They waltzed up the great glass doors and pushed them open, revealing a bright white inside and a young, slender receptionist behind a desk. They went over and Naruto cleared out his throat. The woman behind the desk looked up and her eyes narrowed when she saw four kids.

"What do you what?," she asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail," Cana replied, "We're here to reply to the job request." The woman put on a slight smile as her expression relaxed.

"Please come this way, I'll take you to Mr. Winterwoods," She stood up and led them through a long hallway. After about three minutes of walking, they were in an enormous space full of Magic Conveyor Belts and machines creating Magic Four Wheelers. There were many workers operating the machines and checking parts that went along the conveyor belts. They were led up a strain case to a landing that stretched over the space below them.

They noticed an old man was looking over all the work with a smile. As they approached him, he turned and put all his weight onto his walking stick.

"Hello," he said, "You must be a wizard guild here to answer my request."

"That's us!" Natsu replied eagerly.

"We'll follow me to my office and I'll fill you in on the details." The man spoke as he went on to his office with the crew in tow.

It didn't take them long to get there, to the man's large office. He sat down behind his desk and the group sat on a couch facing him.

"So to be brief, a group of vandals are attacking our factory," the senior began, "They seem to be ridiculous but vanish before any of the guards can see what they look like. The only thing that the guards have seen are... large behinds with bells on them."

The Fairy Tail mages had dumbfounded looks on their faces at the description. Naruto shook his head and adopted a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry sir, we'll catch these vandals for you" he reassured with a smile. The old man smiled as the group left to devise a plan. Outside the office, the team were talking.

"So how are we gonna go about this?" Gray asked.

"These people seem like total idiots with an insane amount of luck. So I suggest that we just hide in the shadows and wait for them to show. We cool with that?" Naruto asked. The team nodded and they left for the hotel to enjoy themselves for a few hours.

* * *

It was twelve at night and the guards were on their routine patrol, shining their lacrima torches on places that were very dark or where they thought they saw movement. Whenever a guard's torchlight almost reached one of the team, they jumped somewhere else and hid there.

They had been in the facility since ten o'clock at night and were beginning to get bored when Naruto and Natsu heard the sound of a gas being released. The two dragon slayers jumped from their places on the wall and made their way to the source of the noise. As they got closer, they picked up a terrible stench that was choking the two. Natsu was so distracted by the stench that he smacked his head on one of the platforms where they met their client before. A loud clang sounded out through the facility, alerting the guards, as well as Gray and Cana.

Before any of the guards could see them, Naruto grabbed Natsu and teleported to a rune he placed earlier. He landed on a wall next to a slightly glowing rune as he watched the guards shine their lights around the area the clang was heard. The blond then looked at an unconscious Natsu who had a large lump forming on his forehead.

Naruto sighed as he jumped into a hallway where the stench was coming from. When he saw the unconscious guard, he dropped Natsu and walked over to the man. Gray and Cana arrived and jogged over to where Naruto was. Natsu joined them and was about to light his hands on fire when Naruto stopped him.

"Don't," he whispered, "You'll attract unwanted attention and you might oh night the gas," Natsu lowered his hands and sulked. Naruto then made aura calmly envelop his hand so they could a observe the person. He was twitching on the ground and had green gas coming from his face. The team had to plug their noses from the stench so they wouldn't pass out.

"The hell happen to him?" Gray asked. Cana was going to answer, when a large explosion of green gas caught their attention. They jumped to the ground and had to tighten their plugs as the stench crept into their noses. Once the gas finally cleared, three figures were visible. The one on the left had a very pointed nose, with buck teeth and a mullet. The one on the left was fat, shorter than the others, had large lips and had a little hair. The one in the middle, who was obviously the leader, had very bushy eyebrows, no nose and hair that went into a point in the middle of his head. They all looked extremely different and the only similarities were their large busts and their skin tight leather suits with bells all over them

"What in the holy hell?" Cana really asked herself with a disgusted look.

"Hahaha! Prepare wizards, to face us, the notorious Jingle Butt Gang!" The one in the middle exclaimed. Naruto just sent three balls of aura at them, sending them flying. But, due to their large behinds, they were bouncing at insane speeds all over the place until they finally smashed into each other in the air and fell to the ground unconscious. After a few minutes of looking at the group in pity, the crew were about to leave, when three kids came running out of the shadows with tears in their eyes. They looked exactly like the three men from before, they even had giant butts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THEIR ASSES!?" Gray screamed.

"How dare you do this to our fathers!," the one in the middle yelled, "We'll get revenge! Watch out, we shall become, The Jiggle Butt Gang!," and with that they disappeared. The team were left there with massive sweat drops.

"The hell?" Naruto said.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Winterwoods stood in front of the factory, giving the team their money. The Jingle Butt Gang had been apprehended, and the sun was shining.

"Thank you so much!," he exclaimed. Naruto just took the money and replied.

"Thank you sir, but to be honest, your guards and even you should be ashamed that you couldn't take those morons down yourselves," Mr. Winterwoods and the guards just nodded in agreement with massive depression clouds above them. As the crew walked, they joked around and spoke of how an official team may have been formed on this mission. Everyone was happy, until The train started moving.

* * *

Once they arrived at the guild, Natsu kicked the doors open and roared triumphantly. The guild looked towards him and sent their greetings. The crew made their way over to the bar where Makarov was and smiled at him gleefully. He gulped as sweat breeds formed on his forehead.

"So, let's hear it; how much did you destroy?," he asked nervously. The crew looked at each other and smiled back at him.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously. Makarov's eyes went wide as all noise in the guild ceased.

"Ehh?," the master mumbled. In a split second, the old man had the team of four in an enormous hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!," he screamed as tears of joy left his eyes. After about three minutes of this, Makarov remembered something.

"Can you three leave? I need to talk to Naruto," Natsu, Gray and Cana did as they were told and left. Once they had, Makarov handed Naruto some keys and two pictures. The first picture was one of his parents and the other was of a great housing complex that Naruto was sure that he had seen in the city.

"This is?," he asked.

"Did I tell you that Minato was once a member of Fairy Tail, Naruto?," Makarov spoke. By his reaction, the master guessed that he had not. "Well, we owe a lot to him, so does the city. Shortly after he became a wizard saint and found out that Kushina was pregnant with you, a dark guild attacked Magnolia. This was the same day that he beat Gildarts in a fight, so when they attacked, he was incredibly weak, but he fought anyway. He finally drove them off and fainted. For his efforts, the city gave him that apartment and he would not have to pay mortgage or anything. When he died, they still let no one live in that apartment. But, when I told them you were alive, they gave it to you," once the old man was done, Naruto smiled at the story.

"Thanks Jiji," he spoke. Makarov smiled and put a hand on the boy' shoulder.

"Don't mention it boy." Before they could continue talking, a voice boomed through the guild.

"Alright Naruto! As you promised, it's time to fight me!" Natsu bellowed. Naruto smiled as he jumped over to him.

"You're right, I did promise, and I never went go back on my word!" He replied. The guild looked at the pair with anticipation, as a rivalry tension began to grow.

* * *

**A/N:**** Whoo! Took me long enough! Sorry for the wait guys, found this chapter hard to do for some reason. And to anyone who are waiting for chapter 10 of Fairy Tail: Days Of Future Past, I'm currently working on it. **

**Put in the reviews about what you think of me doing my own arc. Thanks for all the great feedback btw. **

**One more thing; I have an idea for a Dragon Ball story, but I want to know what you guys think of me doing one. Well anyway, see ya next chapter!**


	5. Bonds Beyond Brotherhood

**A/N:**** Sup guys! I'm back with chapter 5. I think I will do my own arc in this story, which will actually begin after this chapter. **

**madeyemoody95: Don't worry, I can tell you for sure that it won't be NarutoxWendy. But about Kurama, he may or may not appear but not exactly in the same form. ;3 **

**Guest: I was thinking the same about how many ErzaxNaruto or MiraxNaruto fics there are and there are BARELY any NarutoxCana fics, but I don't know yet.**

**But I still want to know what you guys think of me doing a Dragon Ball fic. On with le story! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Bonds Beyond Brotherhood

Natsu and Naruto stared each other down, determination written in their facial expressions. The guild knew of how strong Natsu was, but Naruto was unreadable. Sure, he sent Mira and Erza flying with a single strike, but he didn't emanate any power. He was unknown by everyone except for Makarov, Gray, Natsu and Cana. Even the team really knew nothing of his strength, considering how he barely had to use magic on their mission. Makarov looked at the pair with a smirk.

_'Minato was monstrously strong, and he wasn't a dragon slayer. So, if Naruto is anything like his father, this fight may be painful to watch,'_ the old man thought. After the long while of silence, Natsu finally broke it.

"Ah! C'mon, let's go already! I do wanna fight sometime today ya' know!" The pinkett exclaimed. Naruto chuckled and followed his fellow dragon slayer out to the back of the guild, where a small court for spars was drawn on the ground. The two stood at either end of the court as Makarov was in the middle.

"Alright! One match! First to either knock their opponent out or land an affective hit, shall win! Begin!" The small man yelled. Natsu blasted from his spot immediately, his hands alight with flames. Naruto, however, had his hands in his pockets, staring stoically at his incoming enemy. The fire dragon slayer was now right in front of the new guild member, about to attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu screamed he went to hit his opponent. The was a large burst of smoke as the ground was destroyed and the guild member were shocked at how easily Natsu had dealt with the blond. They were all about to leave when a voice sounded out.

"If you're gonna hit me," the voice said, "then you're gonna have to become much faster." The person was revealed as Naruto as he waltzed through the dust. "Alright, let's go again!" Natsu complied by engaging the elder boy in close combat. But, Natsu's efforts were in vain as Naruto blocked every hit with ease. Naruto then kicked Natsu into the air, causing a grunt to escape the boy. The pinkette then took in a huge breath and balled his hands in front of his mouth. Naruto caught on with what he was going to do and threw one of his kunai at the boy. Natsu merely tilted his head to the side and smirked as he mouthed the word 'missed'. Cana looked worried at the situation her new friend was in.

"He missed!," she exclaimed.

"Nope," a voice said to her left. It was the master, "He's not sloppy. He has a plan." Natsu was finally ready to unleash his attack and let it all go.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The boy screamed as a hot burst of fire left his mouth. What shocked the members next was that Naruto jumped straight on into the blast, with a smile on his face. A few members winced as they saw the blast engulf the boy entirely. Then, as Natsu was just letting the last of the fire escape his mouth,the unexpected happened; Naruto came flying through the fire, unscathed and right in front of the pinkette, with his cheeks puffed out like Natsu's just were. The guild realised this and knew what came next. Natsu then knew that he had no time to dodge.

"**Aura Dragon's Roar!**" Naruto screamed as a giant vortex of blue aura shot from his mouth. Natsu was hit head on and was sent rocketing into the sky, some blood spilling from his mouth. Natsu was about to head back down to the ground when something shocked him.

"I win," a voice said from behind him. He spun his head around to see Naruto, the kunai from before in his left hand, and his right engulfed in aura. Everyone on the ground were shell shocked when Naruto disappeared in an orange spark and appeared behind Natsu. Said pinkett's eyes widen as his new friend brought his right fist down.

"**Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!**," the attack collided with Natsu's face, sending pain through the poor boy's body, as well as sending him plummeting to the ground below. There was a humongous crash and burst of dust, making the members cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see Natsu lying in a giant crater unconscious. A second later, a kunai landed in the ground and Naruto appeared in an orange spark. The blond stood up straight and smiled at his new guild, making them roar in congratulations. The blond was then showered with praises, with the exception of Erza, Mira and Laxus.

Natsu then picked himself up and limped over to Naruto and stared at him. He then smiled widely and gave Naruto a fist bump.

"That was so awesome!," Natsu exclaimed, "You gotta train me and make me stronger! That way, one day I'll beat the crap outta ya'!" Naruto just chuckled and nodded along as he helped Natsu back into the guild. Before the master could enter, Mira stopped him.

"I don't get it master," she began, "I know no one could ever beat me, but if they did, I would be angry and bummed. How come Natsu is so happy when that blond bastard beat him?" Makarov smiled and just looked to the sky.

"Because he knows that wherever he goes, there will always be someone stronger than him. Of course, he see this as a loss, but also as motivation to become stronger so he can one day move the obstacle in front of him. He has only just met Naruto, but those two have already created a bond that transcends beyond even brotherhood, that is why he is able to smile through defeat." Once Makarov had finished his speech, he left a speechless Mira behind to ponder her thoughts.

_'A bond that transcends beyond even brotherhood, huh?'_

* * *

A few hours later, the guild was still partying in congratulations for Naruto's victory. Most of the younger generation were sitting with the blond, talking and joking around. Though Levy was looking through some books on a small shelf. She was beginning to get frustrated by not finding her ideal book, so she ran over to Makarov.

"Master!," she began,"Do we have a book about Ancient Runes? I wanna read up on them."

Makarov thought for a minute, scratching his chin, while murmuring to himself. He eventually pointed to the staircase that led down to the library.

"Down there somewhere, probably," he answered. Levy smiled brightly and nodded before taking off down the stairs. Meanwhile, with the large group of the young generation, they were all bombarding the blond with questions.

"C'mon Naruto! How're you so strong?!" Gray begged. Naruto finally gave in and reached into his backpack and pulled out a scroll. He opened it then placed his palm on it, pumping in some Eternano. There was a puff of smoke and a small urn appeared. It was black and had a label that went all around it. In bold letters it said, "**KING KAI'S GRAVITY INCREASER!**", with a small, weird looking blue alien looking thing with sunglasses.

"Who the hell's King Kai?" Natsu asked

"And what's with the weird alien?" Cana spoke.

"No idea," Naruto replied to both of them, sweat dropping, "But I use this to increase the gravity I train in, this helps me get super strong and then intensifies itself when someone gets used to the pressure."

"Cool,"Gray said.

* * *

Downstairs, in the library, Levy was standing at the very top of one of the ladders, looking for her desired book. She couldn't find it anywhere because the books weren't organize in any way.

_'I have to organize all these books at some point!,'_ Levy thought to herself. As she moved more books out of the way, she finally saw a book with the words, "**Ancient Runes**", inscribed on the spine. She went to reach for it, but her foot slipped, causing her to knock books off the shelves and fall. Luckily for her, she landed in a massive pile of books, cushioning her fall.

"Ooww," she muttered, as she climbed out of the pile. She was about to climb up the ladder again, when a green light caught her attention. It was coming from behind the pile of books. The light seemed to be calling her, making her investigate. Once she turned the corner made up of books, she found the source of the glow: an ancient book. It was just a brown leather flap with many stained pages all tied together at the top with a few pieces of string. The pages were glowing from underneath the leather. But what really got her attention was the glowing symbol on the front: two semi-circles that were a distance apart, with a line that went up and then curved down, connecting them and of course it was glowing green as well.

Levy went down on her knees and picked up the ancient document cautiously. Just as she was about to lift up the leather, the document shone even brighter as the pages started turning on their own. They finally stopped turning at a page with some kind of diagram, maps and a lot of text. Levy had never seen this language before and couldn't read it. Her eyes then glowed green like the book, but faded just as quickly. Once she looked at the text again, she now somehow understood it. Deciding to figure that out later, she began to read the book.

"From ancient times, there has always been occurrences of this horrible nightmare..."

* * *

Back up in the guild hall, a mini scale bar fight was under way. Natsu had gone to join in, but the rest of the group stayed where they were, mostly talking about the stupid alien on the urn that Naruto had summoned from one of Minato's scrolls. They talked and joked for hours whilst ordering drinks and food. Laxus was sat on the railing of the second floor, jamming along with his music. For once, Mira and Erza were actually sitting together, not saying a word as they eyed a certain blond.

Then suddenly, Naruto, Natsu and Laxus' senses started spiking all over the place. Natsu immediately stumbled over to the bar and leant on in, whilst Naruto stumbled over to him and leaned on his shoulder, Laxus fell face first of the railing, then stumbled over to them. The guild had come to an abrupt halt at the Mage's antics. Then, the ground started shaking as everyone stumbled for cover or something for support.

"What on Mavis?!" Makarov mumbled.

* * *

Back down in the library, Levy was just finishing reading the large amount of text. She had been reading for hours, sometimes forgetting to breath. She then felt the tremors, as small bits of rock and dust fell from the very high ceiling. She turned back to the document and red the last few lines.

"... And so I advise you reader, follow these steps if you wish to survive the nightmare that is-" Levy red the last two words, that were bold, in her head. Once she was done, she put the book down and mumbled to herself.

"What the heck is, Harmonic Convergence?"

* * *

**A/N:**** Yo guys! There's chapter 5 done. I really hope you guys enjoy and please review if you want, plus add constructive criticism to wherever you think needs some work. **

**Some of you may know of what Harmonic Convergence means already, but it won't be the same as the one you already know. It will all be explained next chapter. **

**Also, please say in the reviews about what you think of me doing a DBZ fic. Well see ya next chapter, love you guys long time!**


	6. Harmonic Convergence Begins

**A/N: SUP PEEPS! This story has gotten over 5,000 views and that is incredible. You guys can't fathom how much I appreciate your views and kind reviews!**

**buterflypuss: Yeah, thanks for pointing out that error. I'm gonna proofread each chapter much more thoroughly now.**

**madeyemoody95: That's actually super weird, because even before I was writing this story, I knew that Naruto and Mira were gonna have a strong connection. We think the same!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Not sure what I'm gonna do with Shonen Avengers**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Harmonic Convergence Begins

The entire of Magnolia was shaking under the pressure of the earthquake. All of Fairy Tail were stumbling all around the guildhall, looking for something to support them. The three resident dragon slayers' senses were going crazy. Some kind of energy was interfering with their senses, making them experience extreme vertigo.

Naruto was getting annoyed and decided to see what was happening, so he blasted aura out of his feet, rocketing himself through the guild doors. His face skidded across the cobblestone street as he flew from the guild. As the quakes continued, he struggled to simply lift himself of the floor. The young blond tried sensing the source of this event, but could not die to his vertigo.

Then suddenly, the shaking stopped. Almost instantly, the three dragon slayers shot up from the ground, like the previous event had never happened. Naruto looked around in horror to see that many buildings in Magnolia had crumbled to the ground, as a few cries of sadness sounded throughout the city.

The guild walked outside to join Naruto, as gasps of shock were heard. Fairy Tail looked around at the destruction with shocked filled faces. Makarov then banged the end of his staff on the ground.

"Alright!," he began, "Help the people of Magnolia and search for any injured survivors!" There was a roar of agreement that ran through the members.

But, before any of the mages could set off, an ear piercing scream echoed from somewhere, causing everyone to cover their ears. Makarov looked to the sky, to see multiple small portals open up in the sky. After the scream died down, hundreds of evil spirits, that were slightly transparent, began pouring out of the portals. They began shooting lasers everywhere and destroying anything in their path.

Screams could be heard as people were slaughtered by the spirits. The old master look on in horror as he witnessed the massacre.

"What in Mavis...," he mumbled. Naruto then took the initiative and blasted from his spot towards one of spirits. The black, transparent, tiger like spirit spotted the blond making his way towards it, with aura coating his right fist. The Tiger Spirit merely had to swat the boy with its tail to send him flying back towards the guild. He crashed with a mighty thud, some blood trickling down his chin. Once his team got him on his feet, Makarov turned to him.

"Do you think those things are of similar origin to the ones that attacked you, Naruto?," the master asked. The blond shook his head slowly, but did not look at the master. The tiny man then growled and with a heavy heart, turned to his guild.

"Back inside the guild! Hurry!" He yelled. Everyone was about to protest when they saw the guilt filled look on their master's face. With furious expressions, they turned and sprinted inside the guild.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since Fairy Tail had retreated. Many do the younger generation were pissed that they weren't allowed to fight, but understood their master's reasoning. So, everyone sat there in silence, wincing at the screams of people dying.

Then suddenly, Levy burst out if the stairwell that led to the library. Everyone looked to her confused and then they noticed old parchment tucked under her left arm.

"Master!", she exclaimed, "I know what's going on!" This caught everyone's interest as they formed a circle around the young girl. She quickly turned the pages of the ancient document.

"I found this by accident in the library, it glowed green and then I could suddenly understand the ancient language in it!" She said.

"Just get to the point Levy", Macao spoke.

"Well, the reason this is happening, is because of a phenomenon called **Harmonic Convergence**." She explained.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It only happens every five thousand years. It's when the two portals that connect our world to a place called, The Spirit World combine into one."

"The Spirit World? Isn't that where all those Celestial Spirit mages get their spirits from?" Gray asked. Levy shook her head, but didn't look up from the document.

"No, that's the Zodiac Realm. The Spirit World is an endless dimension where people go when they die. It inhabits incredible spirits of endless varieties. This... 'book' also mentions something about some kind of 'Promised Land' or whatever but that's not important. Apparently, long long ago, when Harmonic Convergence occurred, an extremely evil entity attacked both The Spirit World and Earthland, but a single Mage sealed it away. Since then, whenever harmonic convergence happens, the entity's evil power seeps out into other spirits, corrupting them and turning them evil." Levy finished, taking in a huge amount of oxygen.

"So, what do we do to stop this?" Mira asked.

"We have to assemble a team, upgrade their abilities with raw spirit energy and then send them through one of the spirit portals, into the spirit world and then close down the portals from in there.", Levy replied. Everyone turned to Makarov, who was stroking his mustache. He then jumped up on the bar to face his children.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Laxus Dreyar and Levy McGarden!", he screamed, catching the attention of those who were called, "You shall go to The Spirit World, close down these portals, and save our world from peril!" The guild roared at the master's proclamation.

"Wait!", Levy screamed, "Something's not right!" The guild adopted confused looks as they turned to the tiny girl.

"What is it Levy?" Cana asked.

"Even with the evil spirits, none of these portals in the sky should've opened up, which mean.."

"..Someone is controlling all these spirits and opening the portals!", Erza finished. Levy nodded and there was tense silence throughout the guild.

"Who cares!", a voice rang out. All the members turned to see Natsu and Naruto climbing onto a table. "Why are all of you getting so worked up about one guy controlling everything!?" Natsu continued.

"Natsu's right.", Naruto spoke, "We know our goal. This person is probably in the spirit world, so we'll just have to kick their ass and save everyone!" The guild roared yet again. Everyone turned to Makarov with steeled nerves. He was looking down at the ground, but then looked up with a wise facial expression.

"Naruto!" He yelled

"Right.", the blond replied

"Cana!", the master screamed

"I'm ready.", she replied

"Gray!", Makarov bellowed.

"Let's kick some ass!", the boy replied as his pants flew off.

"Natsu!", The old man howled.

"I'm all fired up!", the pinkett said.

"Erza!"

"I am prepared to defend the guild's honor.", she spoke

"Mira!"

"Do you even have to ask?", she said with a smirk.m

"Elfman!"

"I'm ready, just like Cana." He said nervously.

"Laxus!", the young man jumped from the second floor and smirked at the master.

"Someone has to keep these kids under control." The master returned the smirk.

"Levy!"

"I'll try my very hardest!", she replied.

"Alright! The team come here, but the rest of you, prepare yourselves with any kind of training or magic that you can get from the library, cause it'll be our job to fend off the spirits whilst the team are gone!" Makarov bellowed. Everyone nodded as the team approached the master and everyone else rushed to the library.

"Alright, I know how hard this will be, but I need you guys to come back from this, okay?", The master asked.

"Right.", the team responded.

"Okay; Naruto, you will be the team leader, and don't you argue Laxus! Keep them together, alright?"

"Yes Jiji.", Naruto replied.

"Good; Levy, your job right right now is to tell the team what is needed for the ritual to make them strong enough to fight these things. Once that's done, you'll have to lead them to a Spirit Portal AND lead them through the Spirit World.", said the master.

"O-Okay!", she replied.

"Now go, GO!", the master screamed. With that, the team took off out of the guild to prepare.

* * *

An hour later, Levy had written a massive circle of Ancient Runes, with the help of Naruto. The team of nine stood around the rune circle, nervous looks on their faces.

"This will take in raw spirit energy, that will boost our levels of power.", she spoke, "Now everyone stand in the circle."

The team did as they were told and stood inside of it. After Levy waved her Magic Pen around a few times, the glowed green and the team felt immense pain. Some bursts of pain were so unbearable, some of the team were digging their nails into their palms so hard that blood was dripping from their hands. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain ceased. Most members fell to the ground, but Naruto, Laxus, Erza and Mira were still standing. Once everyone was back on their feet they turned to a dizzy Levy.

"What now?", Gray asked.

"There is a spell in here that can summon a flying... ship.", Levy replied.

"You mean like the ones that sail on water?", Mira asked.

"Like the magical bomber Christina that Blue Pegasus have?", Cana said after Mira.

"Yeah, like that Cana, but a lot smaller and way less fancy.", Levy said.

"Alright, let's get back to the guild and summon it there!", Naruto barked. The team nodded and left the cave they were currently occupying. As they approached Magnolia, they gasped in horror at what was above the city; a giant portal with spirits flooding out. They jumped off the small cliff that towered over the city and began their run to the guild. A dark spirit flew at them and Natsu jumped at it.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**", he screamed as he smashed his fist into the spirit. The apparition flew into a building and exploded.

"Hell yeah! We're way stronger!" Natsu yelled. Naruto smiled but became serious again when the guild hall came into sight. Magic could be seen flying out of the guild with many spirits surrounding the building. The team sent their magic forwards to clear a path, which actually worked very well. Some of the mages inside saw them coming, so they opened the doors ready. In one final, desperate sprint, the team jumped through the mess of spirits and into the guild.

As they tumbled on the floor, the wizards who weren't fighting and the rescued citizens looked at them with worry. Makarov ran up to Naruto and looked at him concerned.

"Is it done?", he asked Naruto. Said blond looked up with a smirk. Once all the team were on their feet, he spoke.

"Yeah, it's done. We're ready and Levy knows a way to get us going to the portal.", he finally said. Makarov sighed and nodded.

"What do you have to do?", the master asked.

"We have to summon a flying ship. Probably best if we did it outside the back of the guild.", Naruto replied.

"How? Spirits are surrounding the entire building.", someone yelled from the crowd.

"C'mon! I haven't been here long, but I know for a fact that Fairy Tail won't let that stop them! So cover us whilst we set off!", a roar sounded out throughout the building, from mages and citizens alike. So, the team and many other mages made their way out to the back, but before Naruto could leave, Makarov grabbed his shoulder.

"Make sure you and everyone else come back from this okay. Cause they're my children, and I can't lose them. But, if you don't come back... I won't be able to face Minato.", the master seemed to find the floor very interesting now. He looked up when he felt a hand on his. For a split second, when he saw Naruto's smile, he thought he saw Minato in the boy's place.

"Don't worry, Jiji. I'll bring them all home, I promise. And I Azmair taught me to never go back on my word.", Naruto said gently. Makarov removed his hand from the boy' shoulder and they made their way outside.

With the rest of the team, things weren't going perfect. Spirits were firing energy from what looked like every direction, but by some miracle, Fairy Tail was holding them off. Levy was still doing the spell to summon their transport. A spirit suddenly flew through the defences, going straight for Levy. Naruto saw this and jumped at the apparition.

"**Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!**", he screamed as he destroyed the attacker. At that moment, there was a blinding green light. When it died down, a ship was in its place. The ship was just big enough to fit the team, with boosters on the back and wings on the sides. Other than that, it was an ordinary sailing ship.

"Go! Get on the ship, Now!", Makarov bellowed. Naruto grabbed Levy and jumped to the ship, where Natsu and Mira already were.

"Someone get us outta here!", he ordered. Natsu ran down below deck as Laxus, Erza, Elfman and Gray landed on the deck. Once down there, he found an old looking engine that looked like it needed fuel, but there was no coal. So, he did all he could, and breathed a blast of fire into the engine.

Up on deck, the team were fending off evil spirits when the ship began shaking. Then the unexpected happened; it began to float. Once high enough, Elfman jumped to the steering wheel and spun it around. He then pulled back a lever and the ship rocketed off into the distance. Makarov watched his children fly towards a place where only fate could decide what happens to them.

"Go, my children.", he said in a low voice before returning to the battle.

Back on the ship, The team were calming down. Natsu ran back up to the deck, but collapsed instantly. He then got up like he was fine.

"What the heck is goin' on? Why aren't I suffering from motion sickness?", Natsu questioned.

"Maybe it's the Spirit Energy in the boat is nullifying it.", Erza replied. She turned to Naruto who was helping Levy sit up. "So what do we do now team leader?" Naruto looked at her and then turned to Levy.

"Where are the Spirit Portals, Levy?" Naruto asked gently. Levy, who was feeling terrible, just managed to look at her new friend.

"They're in the North and South.", she mumbled. There was a gasp and everyone turned to Gray. He ran up and kneeled down next to the small girl.

"Levy, are they big and in the shape of half a sphere?", he asked. She turned to him and nodded slowly. He smirked and looked up at Naruto. "I know where they are, Naruto." The blond returned the smirk.

"Then lead us to it.", he replied. Gray nodded and stood up.

"Elfman!", he yelled, catching the boy's attention, "Take us North!" Elfman nodded.

"Aye, aye skipper!", he replied as he adjusted the course of the ship by looking at the compass. After their destination was settled, the crew relaxed as Elfman made the ship fly up into the clouds. Naruto and Cana, who were in the crow's nest, sat in comfortable silence as they ran their hands through the clouds. Then suddenly, like just before he was sent to Fairy Tail, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. But when he turned around, no one was there.

"What's wrong, Naruto?", Cana asked. Naruto just kept looking behind him, when he turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing.", he replied as he looked back to the horizon, "Nothing at all."

On a cliff back in Magnolia, that was near the coast where the crew had set off from the guild, a person in a long white cloak and a long, black Jingasa straw hat that overshadowed their face, hiding their appearance from view, stood completely still. He seemed to be holding a book of some sort as he stared in the direction the crew flew in. His head moved to make him look like he was looking at the book.

"So quietly, so quietly, so quietly, we are dancing towards our destiny.", he spoke. He chuckled a little before looking back in the direction the team disappeared in.

"See you soon, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N: And done! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys, thanks for being patient. I really appreciate the response this story has gotten, Arigatou!**

**Well, review the story and check out my DeviantArt, IronShaowZ if you feel like it.**

**See you guys, next chapter.**


	7. A New Goal: The Spirit World

**A/N: Kon'nichiha! You guys seemed to enjoy last chapter, so thank you very much. I also hope last chapter had enough mystery for you, especially the very end. I also hope you like the mystery in this chapter as well.**

**KuroiSenkou: Nah. He won't be the Avatar. But I like the idea.**

**Stormbane: You'll just have to wait and see. But I can tell you, I'm hoping it will be a surprise.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Goal: The Spirit World

There was a storm. A bad one. It had been a day since the team had set off from Magnolia, and Fiore. Everyone but Elfman and Laxus were below deck. Elfman was steering the ship, constantly having to wipe the seemingly endless rain from his eyes. Laxus was sat in the crows nest, trying to spot any land with his binoculars, but the storm hindered his sight.

"Do you see anything Laxus?", Elfman screamed through the storm. Laxus looked down at the boy with an annoyed look.

"No! I don't see anything! Damn storm's not letting up!", he yelled back. Elfman sighed and began trying to steer the ship away from the approaching Cumulonimbus cloud. Below deck, in the ship's kitchen, Erza, Cana and Levy were eating cake whilst watching Natsu and Gray play Go Fish.

"Go fish.", Gray said to Natsu. The dragon slayer thought for a moment before smirking.

"Do you have any threes?", he asked. Gray paused for a moment before throwing his cards on the barrel they had between them and crossing his arms in anger. Natsu began laughing hysterically and Cana and Levy joined in, whilst Erza just smiled. In another room, Mira and Naruto were overlooking a map.

"Where do you think it is exactly?", Mira asked.

"No idea. Gray said he saw it once, but he's not sure where it is exactly.", he sighed. He flopped into the seat behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're heading to Zaboura, a country that's always snowing. There's never any sun there. It's where Gray's from. But we have no idea how to find a spirit portal."

Mira sat next to him in another chair, when she noticed something odd; Naruto was rubbing his right shoulder.

"You okay?", she asked. He turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah. It's just, I keep feeling a hand on my shoulder, but when I look there's no one there.", he replied.

"Maybe it's one of the members pulling a prank?", Mira questioned.

"No, it's not. I got the same feeling right before the panthers sent me flying to the guild.", said Naruto. There was silence for a second, before the ship shook violently. Everyone below deck raced up to see what had happened. Once there, they saw that there was a smoking patch on the deck.

Purple lightning was shooting everywhere and the ship was spinning uncontrollably. Naruto tried to find his centre of balance but couldn't. Just then, he saw Elfman holding onto the railing of the ship, in danger of flying off. At that moment, the railing snapped and Elfman flew away from the ship.

"ELFMAN!", Mira screamed. Naruto then formed aura around his hand and shot it towards Elfman. The young boy knew he was going to die, until he felt something on his wrist. He looked up to see a long, turquoise arm holding onto him. Naruto pulled his arm back, pulling Elfman back with him. The white haired boy crashed into Gray and Natsu, causing a large smoke cloud to erupt. Everyone was calm, until, they saw it; a massive ball of purple lightning in the sky. Naruto could tell that it was preparing to fire at them.

"Laxus", he began, catching the dragon slayers attention, "Can you eat that?"

"No. There's no way I can defend us against that.", he replied. Then, a gargantuan purple lightning bolt shot at them with blinding speeds. The last thing Naruto saw, was a white cloak and a voice.

_**"No!"**_

* * *

Natsu was the first to wake up. He stood up shakily, almost falling over. He noticed that the ship wasn't moving. It wasn't falling, ascending, going forward or backwards, it was just staying still. He looked around in a circle until his eyes landed on something. When he saw it, his jaw dropped.

This was the moment when everyone else started to stand up. Gray noticed Natsu had his back to them, staring at something.

"Hey, Flame-Brain! If you woke up first, you could' em at least had the decency to wake the rat of us up!", Gray yelled. When Natsu didn't retort back, the ice Mage, who was now in his boxers, stormed in front of Natsu. He was about to start yelling at the pinkett, but when he saw Natsu's awestruck face, he stopped.

"What're you looking at?", he asked. When he looked in the same direction as Natsu, his facial expression became a carbon copy of his rival's. The rest of the team then approached them.

"What's the matter with you tw...", Mira trailed off. Everyone was looking in the same direction, with the same awestruck expression. What they were all looking at, was a man in the distance. He wore a plain, long, white cloak and a large jet-black Jingasa straw hat that overshadowed his face, hiding his appearance. He also held a plain wooden staff in his left hand. But the most mysterious feature about him, was that he was floating at the same height as the ship, and they were high up. He didn't seem to have wings or any other possible aid.

"Who is that?", Levy asked really no one but herself. Then, the man signaled them to come closer, as he began flying away. Naruto then sprang into action.

"Elfman, get to the wheel! Laxus, you get in the crow's nest! And don't lose sight of him!", everyone did as they were ordered and the ship soon set off after the man. They followed him through the sky for what seemed like ages, with different twists and turns. After a while, it began snowing and a cry rang out through the ship.

"Land ahoy!", Laxus yelled. Everyone ran to the front of the ship, to see a completely white continent. But the man had disappeared. Naruto looked to Gray, who gulped, so he put his hand on the boy' shoulder.

"Welcome home Gray."

* * *

It had been a day since they arrived on Zaboura, with the help of the Mystery Man. They walked through the trees in silence, anticipating an attack. Natsu was pulling along a rope that was attached to the ship above the trees. Everyone was exhausted because they were struggling to find the spirit portal. Gray the most seemed to be on edge the most, but Naruto knew that everyone at Fairy Tail had broken pasts, so he wasn't about to pry.

Another day went by. Then another, and another. Natsu couldn't take it anymore, so he blasted some trees.

"DAMMIT!", he yelled, "WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PORTAL!?". Soon enough everyone broke out into an argument. Naruto just sighed and sat on a stump. He tuned out the argument and concentrated. Then suddenly, he had a vision.

He was on a cliff above the ocean, looking at a beautiful sunset. He then noticed seven lizard like creatures with wing in front of him. From the left one was blue, the next red, then the next one looked metallic. Then, a white one who seemed to have feathered wings. Then another white one and finally a black one.

Then, in front of them, was the man. He had his back to them, but Naruto manage to hear the word he spoke over the crashing waves.

_"So quietly..."_

Then, Naruto was back. He looked down, to see the amulet that Azmair had given him was glowing. Glowing gold. Then he looked forward, to see the man. This time, he could see the man's jaw and smile. Naruto slightly turned his head back to the still arguing group, but kept his eyes on the man.

"Guys", he said, but they didn't hear him. "GUYS!", he yelled, catching their attention. They all then saw the man and gasped. Once everyone's attention was on him, the man's smile grew slightly, as he turned his body to point down a path. The team understood, packed up their things, and set off down the path. The still looked at the man as they approached him, but looked forward once they were past him. Natsu however, began walking backwards to keep looking at him. The man grinned slightly, as he waved at Natsu. Natsu waved back awkwardly. Erza then noticed Natsu still staring, so she smacked him on the head and turned him around. When everyone looked back, he was gone.

"Who was he?", Cana asked. She looked to Naruto to see him rubbing his shoulder.

"No idea.", he replied. After about an hour, the team finally reached their destination. They all gasped at the gigantic, half-sphere, light blue Spirit Portal. It was easily three times the size of the ship, so as big as the guild hall.

"Everyone on board the ship.", Naruto ordered. Once everyone was on, Elfman began steering the ship into the portal. But, the ship just hit portal and didn't enter it. Naruto the felt a tug at his Eternano and turned to everyone.

"Shoot your magic into the portal. Not an actual spell, but whatever element or energy you use.", he spoke. Naruto slowly let out a steady stream of aura. Natsu, Gray and Laxus did the same thing with fire, ice and lightning. Mira let out a flow of dark purple energy, whilst Erza let out a stream of scarlet red energy. Cana let out light purple energy, whilst Elfman and Levy let out normal Eternano. Sure enough, once all the energies had touched the portal, the ship began to enter it. Everyone held onto something as a white flash of light engulfed them.

Once everyone opened their eyes, jaws hit the deck. What was before them, was a large plain of bright green grass with large, slightly transparent blue Lily pads with stems plotted all over the place and very bright green sky. Weird looking kind of transparent creatures of all shapes, sizes, colours and varies imaginable, ran or flew all over the place. Naruto didn't look at the team. But spoke anyway.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... The Spirit World."

* * *

**A/N: Done! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope the mystery was enough for you.**

**Prepare yourselves for my own _FILLER ARC!_ DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**I know that Gray is from the North of Fiore, but for the sake of the story, and because I can, he's gonna be from the eternally snowy Zaboura country in the north.**

**Leave a review of you like and yeah! See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Let The Games Begin!

**A/N: ¡Hola Chicos! Here starts the Harmonic Convergence Arc so I hope you guys will like it.**

**madeyemoody95: Good guess. I'm not gonna tell you who it is for LONG while yet. But, this man will play a big role in the story. Minato though... like Kurama, he may or may not appear ;3. Or, he might be the man, you don't know, but I do! XD**

**Hope you like this chapter, it will have a bit of mystery in this one as well. On with le story!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Let The Games Begin!

team looked around at the world before them with awe. It was beautiful. Truly breathtaking. It was hard to believe that the evil spirits attacking Fiore were from this astonishing world. Naruto took in a deep breath and smiled at the plain of spirits. The entire team spoke not a word, as they continued to look at the world with wonder.

On a cliff not far away, the man looked at the team. He then caught sight of the pink haired dragon slayer and his grip on his staff tightened. He shut his book with a loud thud and began walking away. He strode down a walkway of blue gooey trees that seemed whisper all around him. A dark spirit then flew at him with great speed. But, a centimetre from his face, the spirit stooped. It's facial expression showed extreme nervousness and fright, so it took off so fast that a small sonic boom was left behind. The man stood still for a moment longer, before he continued his trek.

Then, he felt a tug deep down inside of him, and he grinned.

"So you're finally awake, huh?", he spoke in his mind. It took a few seconds, but a voice responded.

_**"What? Where am I? Is that you?"**, the voice said._

_"Yeah, it's me old friend."_

**_"Something's off. This presence feels like you, but I know it's not."_**

_"It has begun."_

_**"Y-You mean... It's been that long?!"**_

_"Yes. But, do not awaken yet, now is not the time."_

_**"But I sense it near by. What if he awakens?"**_

_"Don't worry, his awakening will not come for a long time yet."_

_**"... Fine. I'll trust your judgment. For now."**_

_"Don't sweat it, and go back to sleep. I mean, you've been around FAR longer than anyone else."_

_**"Feh! Whatever. Go and let me sleep."**_ The man chuckled and shook his head slightly. So, he kept walking through the weird forest, the trees and spirits still whispering excitedly of him.

* * *

The team sawed slowly through the air, relaxing at the landscape around them. Natsu was watching the clouds drift by, when he noticed something.

"Hey Levy?", he asked. The petite girl turned to him and smiled.

"What's up?", she replied.

"Why wasn't the portal behind us when we arrived in this world? I mean, we did enter through the portal, right?" The whole gang were now listening in on their conversation. Levy thought for a moment, before answering.

"I thought I explained that already?", when the team shook their heads, levy continued, "Well, the portal may look fine, but it's actually a very unstable cluster of powerful Spirit Eternano. So, that bundle of magic places us randomly in the Spirit World."

"So, you're saying that we could of easily been place right in the nest or whatever of those dark spirits?", Gray asked. Levy justed turned to him and nodded brightly. "You're crazy.", was all the ice mage said in reply. Then, the sound of clapping could be heard. Everyone turned to the front of the ship, to see a man in a long grey cloak with a huge furry collar. He had long grey hair, which all went back and a small portion was tied in a ponytail. He also had a long grey beard.

"I commend you, Wizards.", he spoke. "You've made it into The Spirit World. Quite a feet."

"Who are you?", Erza asked.

"I, am Balthazar Drake, soon to be ruler of The Spirit World and Earthland.", he bowed.

"So, you're the one who's causing all this, huh?", Laxus asked. When the man nodded, the Lightning Dragon Slayer wasted no time. In a flash of yellow lightning, he was at the man's left side, about to strike. But, Balthazar turned into smoke, making Laxus phase through him. Naruto then shot at the man, swinging his aura coated fists all over the place, but to no avail, as the man kept turning into smoke.

"Ah, ah, ah, boy. You should know better than to defy a god.", he spoke calmly. Naruto growled at his enemy's arrogance. Balthazar turned around and jumped onto the very end of the ship. When he turned to them again, his eyes turned from smokey gray to light purple. He clapped his hands and hundreds of Dark Spirits surrounded them. "Now, the game is for you all to try and reach me at a certain spot in this world. But, I'll warn you now: this world is certainly not to be taken lightly." He smirked as multiple dark spirits lifted him away. The team, managed to hear the last thing he yelled.

"LET THE GAMES... **BEGIN!**"

Almost instantly, the spirits attacked the ship. Magic from the group was flying everywhere as they tried to ward of their attackers. There were even a few combo attacks going 'round, but it was all in vain. Eventually, blasts from the spirits destroyed the engine, and the ship began to plummet towards the ground. Natsu barely managed to get below deck to see the engine collapsing in on itself. Just before he could shout a warning to the team, the engine exploded and the ship was engulfed in a ball of fire. Due to all the other magic that was sucked into the engine before it exploded, Natsu couldn't eat the fire.

Six balls shrouded in smoke were sent flying in six different directions. Balthazar, watched with delight as the team was scattered. He chuckled to himself as he stood on the platform of spirits that began to fly away.

"Things are getting interesting."

* * *

Far away, one of the smoke balls crashed into a massive lake of blue ooze with a large crash. Minutes later, Erza and Natsu emerged for the lake, covered in the stuff. The scarlet haired knight looked around and clenched her teeth as she saw the team had been separated.

As the other smoke balls landed, the teams were set. Cana had ended up with Gray, Elfman was now with Laxus and Erza with Natsu, all incredibly far away from the others.

In another place, the last team landed in a mystical forest (**Basically looks like the forest from the James Cameron _Avatar_ movie. If ya haven't seen it, then tough.)**. Naruto stood up and looked to who the was with; Mira and Levy were just beginning to get up from the crater.

"Where are we?", Mira groaned holding her head.

"No idea.", was all the blond replied with. He stood on the edge of a cliff, trying to see past the thick mist in front of him. Levy flipped through the pages of her book but found nothing. She sighed and turned to Mira.

"Me neither. I can't make out where we are from the book's map.", Levy said.

"Well, shit.", Mira responded. They were silent for a minute, before Naruto's eyes widened once the mist cleared.

"I know where we are.", he gulped. The two others ran up to his side to see the land before them. He pointed to the mountains, that were shaped oddly, like different weapons. "I remember seeing those mountains in a book Azmair once read me." There was silence a while longer before the blond spoke again.

"Guys... This..., is The Lost Land of the Orient."

* * *

**A/N: Done! So so, sorry for the two past chapters 'cause they were short!**

**But, I hoped you liked them. Get ready for a nice adventure (I hop3)**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	9. Mythical

**A/N: Aloha! Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Genokiller: Honestly dude, don't say I'm "on thin ice". This is MY story, not yours. I will get to the canon, but until I reach the canon, don't read if you don't like it.**

**Windninja1000: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**RyunUchiha: Don't worry, you're not one of "those guys". Personally, I like it when people tell me about my spelling mistakes, thanks for pointing it out. When I can, I'll go back and correct it.**

**So everybody isn't confused, this is the way I'm doing speech from now on:**

"Legends" talking

_"Legends" _thinking

**"Legends" **beast talking

**_"Legends"_ **beast thinking

"**Legends**" magic

**Well, anyway, on with le story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Mythical

Naruto, Levy and Mirajane stared in wonder at The Lost Land of The Orient. Levy herself, was struggling to keep her jaw from crashing into the ground.

"T-The Orient! B-But it disappeared thousands of years ago! Why is it here?", Levy screamed. Naruto just kept his eyes on the strange land in front of them.

"I have no idea.", Mira murmured. Naruto just kept staring at it. He felt like he'd seen this place before. Not just in Azmair's book, but before that. But that was impossible, The Orient disappeared long ago. Still, he had an odd feeling.

Just at that moment, a creature flew out of the forest behind them. It flew out so fast that the force of wind following it blew the team off of the cliff. As they fell, with Levy screaming, the team were trying to get eyes on the creature. It was large, no where near as large as a dragon, but it was still big. It's fur was snow white and had red markings on its body. It had a dog like appearance, or more like a... fox. The most eye catching feature it had, was nine tails. It had fire coming from it and it had some on its feet. It also had three, large, green tomoe spinning above it, also on fire.

It was in a heated battle with one of the dark spirits. The trio were mesmerized by how fluently the creatures dodged the spirits attacks. Levy, well Naruto could've sworn he saw her drooling for a second at the sight of the creature.

"Is that a-"

"Kitsune.", Naruto finished Mira's sentence. The blond the propelled himself towards the fight between the creatures, readying his attack. But to his surprise, Kitsune's tomoe went in front of him and it breathed a massive volley of fire at the creature. The attack destroyed the spirit, but in its last moments, it shot a beam through the Kitsune's left leg. The animal whined and the fire on it's being vanished as it began its descent along with the trio.

Naruto looked towards Levy and Mirajane, to see the white haired girl hugging Levy close, as tears flew out of the bluenette's eyes. He then looked to the falling Kitsune, then to the fastly approaching ground. He took in a huge breath and grabbed onto the creature and his friends.

"**Aura Dragon's Roar!**", bellowed Naruto. The blast of aura connected with the ground mere seconds before the trio and Kitsune did. Once he knew he had softened their fall, the blond quit his breath attack. Once they landed on the ground, Levy ran over to the giant fox spirit. She took off the backpack she was wearing and rummaged through it. After ten seconds she pulled out a first aid kit with a massive roll of bandages.

"Why the hell d'you have bandages that big?!", Naruto and Mira questioned simultaneously. Once Levy was done treating the entities wound, she wiped her forehead and smiled at it. The Kitsune stared at her with its green glowing eyes for a while, before licking her on the nose and standing up. It then proceeded to crouch down so the trio could climb on. Naruto helped Levy onto the beast and then let Mira climb up and sit behind the girl before jumping on in front of Levy himself.

The blond then heard something with his advanced hearing. It was faint, so he knew it was coming from far away. He struggled to recognize the sound, before he finally worked out what the sound was; screaming, the bellowing of creatures and the roar of fire.

"There're people in trouble!", he exclaimed. Then to his surprise, the Kitsune's feat caught on fires as it began to run into the air. Naruto looked at the creature with a worried look. "Are you sure you're up for it?", he asked. The Kitsune seemed to nod at his question.

"Alright then! Let's go!", the blonde yelled.

"Yeah! Go Kit!", Levy laughed as their new friend sped along.

"Kit?", Naruto asked.

"I kinda like it.", Mira replied for the petite girl. Naruto just sighed as they flew in the direction of the screams.

* * *

Erza and Natsu wandered through the forest that surrounded the lake of blue goo where they'd landed. Spirits of bunny looking creatures watched them closely as they step carefully through the thick vegetation. Natsu was looking around excitedly at the strange beings that seemed to examine them. He then felt something strange approaching them fast.

"Erza! Somethin's coming!", he warned. The two turned and looked to the sky to see a ball of fire heading towards them. Except, this wasn't normal fire. This fire was pitch black and had stripes of orange on it, all most like a tiger's stripes. When they thought they were going to be hit, the fireball turned and hit the floor. But instead of causing a crater, the fireball seemed to roll. Once it was up right, something or someone seemed to be trotting around them. Once the fire died away, a creature stood in front of a wide eyed Natsu and Erza.

It WAS a tiger, but not a normal one. It was pitch black all over and it's underbelly was yellow. The most eye catching things were its orange stripes and yellowy-orange glowing eyes. It stared at them with serious yet mesmerizing eyes. It was quite a bit bigger than an ordinary tiger. Then again, nothing in this world seemed to be normal.

"W-What do you want?", Erza asked it. It didn't respond, so Erza just shook her head.

"What am I doing?", she thought to herself. "This is just a simple creature, and we've probably just trespassed onto its territory."

Then to their surprise, the tiger let out an ear piercing roar, especially for Natsu. It then crouched down, urging them to hop on.

"You want us to get on?", Erza asked. The tiger only seemed to narrow its eyes at the girl. Said redhead gulped and climbed on in front of Natsu. Red steam then came from the tiger' spawns as it ran into the air and then off into the distance at high speeds.

* * *

Elfman and Laxus walked through the mountains where they had landed in an awkward silence. There seemed to be no wildlife on the mountains, which was odd. They were nearly at the top when Laxus decided to look at the black clouds that hovered high above them. He frowned as he saw flashes coming from inside the clouds.

Once they were up at the top, Elfman tried to look around for any sight of the others, but could not see any.

"We've been completely separated from the others.", The white haired boy sighed. Laxus, who was still a little bit way down the mountain, remained passive until he felt something strange. Everything seemed to slow down as the blonde's eyes shot towards the sky. A BLUE bolt of lightning was quickly making its way straight towards Elfman. It would've been moving at the speed of light, but for some reason, everything was moving super slow except for Laxus. Still, the bolt was moving fast and he'd NEVER seen blue lightning before.

"Shit!", Laxus cursed to himself. He then began running towards Elfman at normal speeds and for some reason, his lightning was traveling around him against his will as he ran. But unbeknownst to him, he was moving incredibly fast.

"Elfman, look out!", the blonde screamed. Elfman heard the yell and looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of a blue lightning bolt merely inches from his face. He barely had a chance to wish his sisters goodbye before yellow lightning tackled him out of the way. He watched as the blue lightning continued to strike the spot where just was, without stopping like normal lightning.

He looked to his right to see Laxus holding him. The young boy was bewildered.

"H-How did you do that?", he asked the young man.

"What d'you mean?", Laxus replied. "Everything slowed down super slow, even that blue lightning was moving considerably slow." Elfman gasped.

"You mean that you moved so fast, that everything slowed down for you!?", the white haired boy exclaimed. Laxus merely looked at his hand and kept opening and closing it.

There was then a thunderously loud roar and the two looked towards the still striking blue lightning. The strange phenomenon ceased, and a creature was left in its place that left the boy's awestruck. It had the body of a horse, but it was blue and scaley. It also and the tail of horse, and the fur was snow white. The strangest thing about it was its face. It's face seemed to be a mixture of a dragon and horse. Another strange thing was that it had a single horn on its forehead, much similar to that of a unicorn. It also had a mane like a lions, but white like the rest of the furry on its body.

The duo and creature kept staring eachother down. The curious eyes of the mages, getting lost in the red glowing eyes of this entity before them. They noticed its horn, glowing blue from power as the blue lightning still went off in random sparks around it.

"What is it?", Laxus asked.

"I saw that in one of Levy's (many) books once. I think it's called...a Kirin.", Elfman replied. The Kirin trotted a little bit as it turned around and looked off into the distance. Laxus examined it a bit before he understood.

"I think he wants us to get on.", he said. Elfman scoffed.

"And go where?", Laxus smirked at the boy.

"Twenty years from now when you're looking back at your life, don't you wanna say you had the guts to get on the mythical beast?", the dragon slayer asked. Elfman didn't do or say anything for a couple of seconds before wordlessly climbing onto the Kirin. The boy grabbed onto the mane that was the same colour as his hair. Laxus just sat behind Elfman with his arms crossed. The Kirin's feet were then surrounded by blue lightning as they took off at the same speed as said element. With the speed they were going, Laxus couldn't help but smile as he held on.

* * *

Gray and Cana sat on two tree stumps, each on either side of a larger stump where Cana's cards were set out. She was trying to tell their fortune. She examined the cards before them. First came the card of Separation- a picture if people being separated into different parts by a wall, most likely symbolizing how the team got split up. Second, the card of Myth- a stone tablet engraved with an ancient language, surrounded by mist. Next, the card of The Creature- the silhouettes of random animals. Then, the final card, the card of Salvation- a picture of a dark place, with a single white hole and a ladder leading up and through it. Cana didn't know what to make of the second and third cards, but understood the first and last ones.

"Anything?", Gray asked. The Card Mage rubbed her chin.

"Well the first one symbolizes us getting separated from the others. The second means Myth. Third, Creature. And finally Salvation. So, through a rough estimation; in our time of Separation from our friends, a Mythical Creature will come and give us our Salvation?" She said questionly. Gray just sighed.

"That was a waste of time."

"Hey! It was your idea in the first place!", Cana yelled. But, before they could continue arguing, something big flew down very low to them, forcing them to duck. The gust of wind that followed it blew Cana's cards all over the place, sending the girl into a frenzy to collect them. Whilst she was distracted, Gray watched with his jaw hanging low as the creature touched the ground. With the light reflecting of it and the the strange snowy area they had landed in, it almost looked omnipotent. It had the hind legs and tail of a lion, but they were pure white. The rest of it though, very much resembled that of an eagle. It's torso, head and front legs were that of an eagle, but they were also pure white. It also had eagle wings sticking out of its back. An odd aspect of it was that it had lavender coloured feathers with black tips running down its spine and at the base of its wings. Its ice blue glowing eyes seemed to stare into the boy's very soul.

Cana, who had just finished collecting her cards, ran up to Gray.

"Hey! What'd I miss?", she then caught sight if the creature and her eyes widened. "Is that a-"'

"Griffin.", Gray finished with a nod. Cana then smirked and hit him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!", he yelled.m

"I told you, but you wouldn't believe me!", she said as she turned away and walked towards the Griffin.

"Yeah yeah yeah.", Gray mumbled.

"Gray, your clothes.", Cana informed. The boy looked down and cursed as he scrambled to put his clothes on. Once they were back on his person, he caught up with Cana as they approached the creature.m

"Are you here to help us?", Cana asked. The Griffin actually nodded this time, or more like bowed its head. Cana curtsied whilst Gray bowed awkwardly. The Griffin then lowered it's back, allowing them on. Cana laughed as she climbed on.

"More of a gentleman then you are, Gray.", she mocked. Gray just turned away with an annoyed look and a tick mark on his forehead before climbing on. Once they were both in place, the Griffin bent down and gave its wings an almighty flap which sent them rocketing into the air. They then sped into the distance very quickly.

They didn't know it yet, but the entire team were converging on one spot. Each small squad now riding an animal of myth.

* * *

Far away, a plain wooden staff was being pushed into the ground, blue light coming out from underneath it. The Man smiled as he pulled the staff from the ground and looked at the sky.

"That's all I can do for now. I must return, hopefully I can return one more time soon, but that will be it for a while.", he spoke as he straightened his Jingasa hat.

"Good luck, Naruto", were his last words as he disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

**A/N: And done! Phew! Sorry it took so long guys, just found it really hard to get this out.**

**Truth be told, I had no idea what I was gonna do for this chapter until a few days ago,most I'm sorry.**

**Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter! Please review and check out my other stories if you feel like it.**

**Well, see you guys next chapter!**


	10. Forgotten Guardians

**A/N: Hey guys! I really love the response that this story's getting. So I just want to say, Arigatou!**

**I'll be adding a new chapter to FT: Days of Future Past soon too, for anyone who's interested and likes that story.**

**If I had to put a number on how many chapters are left of this Harmonic Convergence Arc, I'd say about 2-3 maybe 4 chapters left. Sorry and thank you to those who are waiting patiently. For what I'm about to say next... PLZ DON'T KILL MEH! After this arc ends, there are a few things I want to cover in about 2 chapters. Then I PROMISE we will get to canon. 2 VERY long chapters.**

**Cerulean Knight: I'm sorry if last chapter made NO sense whatsoever, but it'll all make sense this chapter, promise! （≧∇≦）**

**grimreaper40045: Good guess. But I'm still not gonna tell you who he is XD**

**Well, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Forgotten Guardians

Naruto, Mira and Levy soared through the skies of The Spirit World, as they approached their destination, on the back of the Kitsune. It wasn't long before the began to see pitch black smoke rising from behind the lush green, marsh covered mountains. Naruto, with his superb vision and senses, could seen an ominous orange glow coming from behind the mountains as well.

Sure enough, once they had made it over the mountain, they were flying over a town that was ablaze whilst being purged by the Evil Spirits. A scowl grew on Naruto's face, as he jumped from their new beastly friend.

His sights locked onto a large...rabbit spirit that was destroying a small house. Naruto zoomed straight down towards the beast whilst engulfing his hands in aura.

"**Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!**", he screamed as he dug his fist into the spirit's head, making it explode. He then landed on a very...oriental style house. The blonde was surrounded by roaring flames. He quickly deduced where the screams were coming from; the inhabitants of the village. They were actual humans. Not transparent spirits of people. But actual people, who had all now evacuated. Naruto didn't have time to be amazed, as more spirits charged him. Naruto scowled as began sending attacks everywhere.

"**Aura Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Aura Dragon's Talon Slash!**"

"**Rasengan!**"

"**Giant Rasengan!**"

"DRAGON SLAYING SECRET ART: AURA DRAGON'S STAR BURST!", Naruto finished by sending a blast of aura in every direction. By the end, he was breathing slightly heavier than before. Suddenly, more Evil Spirits appeared out of nowhere and started closing in on Naruto. The Mage was about to attack again, but someone beat him to the punch.

"**Darkness Stream!**", cried Mira, as she and Levy landed on the ground. The black beam smashed into the horde of spirits, causing a giant dome explosion. Naruto, however, paid no attention to the giant explosion. Instead, he was staring at Mira's very revealing Satan Soul. Said girl noticed this and blushed.

"W-What are you looking at?", she asked nervously. With an emotionless face, he responded.

"Your flat chest.", his reply was met with a fist to the face. When Mira removed her fist, he was left with a giant red mark, but other then that he seemed unfazed. Their little moment was interrupted when three gigantic spirits erupted from the ground.

"Shit!", spat Naruto. Naruto, Mira and the Kitsune, who Levy was hiding behind, got ready to battle, before the two Fairy Tail mages felt familiar presences. The three spirits were about to attack, but blasts of lightning, ice and black and orange fire destroyed them. Then, through the smoke, three more creatures appeared, carrying their friends. There was a black tiger with orange stripes carrying Erza and Natsu, a lavender griffin carrying Gray and Cana and finally, a blue Kirin, to the trio's knowledge, carrying Laxus and Elfman. When the beasts had landed, the three groups ran towards the trio.

"Whoa, looks like you guys got freakish animals too, huh?", Gray sort of asked. The Griffin replied by smacking him in the head with its tail. "What was that for?!", he yelled. The team giggled at his antics.

"Gray, your clothes.", Levy informed. Gray looked down to see he was in his underwear.

"Dammit!", he cursed as he searched for his clothes. As the crew laughed, Natsu and the Griffin went around eating and dousing the flames. By the time they had finished, Gray was just rejoining the group, now fully clothed. Before the crew could converse any longer, the familiar scent of smoke filled the dragon slayers' noses, different than the smoke from the fire. It was also accompanied by the sound of clapping. The team snapped their heads up to see the man responsible for all this descending towards them on a platform of Evil Spirits.

"Balthazar Drake, you better get ready for an ass whoopin'!", Natsu yelled as he leapt towards the man, his hand covered in flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**", he screamed, but to his horror, Balthazar caught the attack.

"Is that it?", the aged man mocked. He then proceeded to fling Natsu at the group, who was caught by Laxus. "Well done, young ones. You won the game. But what interests me, is how you acquired the help of The Four Guardian. I believed that I sealed them away when I first arrived here."

"The Four Guardians? What're they?", Erza asked.

"Well, they're the four beasts who've assisted you of course.", the man replied. "They have watched over and kept balance in the Spirit World since the beginning. But I sealed them, so how did they escape, I wonder?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what'd happened. _"The Man freed them, but why is he helping us?"_, the blonde thought to himself. The team had also reached the same conclusion, but said nothing.

Then suddenly, the four beasts charged at the man. But to their horror, four black spirit arms grew from Balthazar, trapping them.

"What a shame," he said, "I sealed you, so that once I had released and had full control of Obscurum, I was going to use its power to control you, but I can see now that's not an option."

"What is this, Obscurum that you speak of?", Erza questioned

"A thousand year old evil, sealed away in an ancient tree, where the Spirit Portals are in this world."

"But I thought that the portals were unstable clusters of raw Spirit Eternano, and placed us anywhere?", Levy questioned.

"Only during Harmonic Convergence, when the raw energy of the portals...converge on each other.", he informed.

"So, what's your goal here?", Cana asked cautiously. Balthazar scoffed.

"Yes, because I'm going to stand here and explain my evil plan.", he replied. He then shot black and red beams through the creatures, erasing them from existence.

"No!", Levy cried as tears fell fell from her eyes. Everyone glared murderously at Balthazar.

"SON OF A BITCH!", Naruto screamed furiously, as he jumped at the man. "**Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!**", Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"How about I attack WITHOUT saying the name of my spell, said no Mage ever.", he mocked. The slightly elderly man grabbed Naruto by the throat choking him. "You played well kiddies, but the game's over now. You lose."

"Naruto!", Cana yelled.

Balthazar then shot a massive red beam, with a black aura surrounding it, at the quickly approaching team, but Mirajane and Erza blocked it at the last second, causing the team to be sent flying incredibly further away than last time, but all in the same direction.

Suddenly, Laxus, Gray and Natsu were behind him, readying their attacks. Three black spirit arms, supercharged with energy and glowing red, punched the boys in the stomach, sending them flying even further than the others.

"Heh, how many times am I going to send you fools flying away? Though I drained all of you and your friend's energy at the same time, so they should die on impact. But now, I have something special for you young man.", said Balthazar.

He charged up a white beam with a black aura this time. He then threw Naruto away from him slightly, and aimed the beam at him. The Uzumaki was far too weak to move.

"Bye bye, little boy." Then, the beam was shot and it engulfed him. There was no trace, except a trail of smoke. Balthazar frowned.

"_It didn't kill him._", he thought, as he recalled seeing the boy's amulet glow gold slightly as he shot the beam. _"Oh well. It's not like he can stop me now."_ The man who had scattered and broken the Fairy Tail mages, then left on a platform of Evil Spirits to complete his plan.

* * *

**A/N: Done! SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. So sorry it's been a month since I updated, I hope to update more regularly now.**

**Well, R&amp;R this story and my others if you feel like it, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	11. Leaves In The Wind

**A/N:**** Here we come, with another chapter for Legends of Fiore! **

**I just wanna thank everyone again for the amazing support this story is getting, ARIGATOU! **

**mundanebeast: Wait. I'm confused. What do you mean? XD **

**Many Faced Mage: Yeah, I realised :) But, I'm gonna try and divert from the path of Korra book 2.**

**IMPORTANT:There's only a few chapters left of this arc now, but I hope you enjoy them all! I was also thinking guys, doing 2 long chapters after the end of this filler arc, the first being about the S-Class exams, and the second...not gonna say, would be annoying for you guys. So instead, would you like me to skip the S-Class chapter, and have Naruto recall it in the other chapter to get us to canon quicker? You decide in the reviews.**

**Also, I had an idea of a lone, just Fairy Tail story called "Pariah Dark". I won't tell you anything about it here, but if you're interested, go to my account profile and a summary should be on there soon. If you'd like to see a story like that, say in the reviews.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**浦うぇ**

Chapter 11: Leaves In The Wind

Naruto was sailing through the air, a trail of smoke chasing after him. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness. He only got quick looks at the landscape around him, but soon deduced that the ground was getting closer. Much to his delight but also annoyance, he crashed hard into the ground.

He tried to move his aching limbs, but they were unresponsive. He lay there, surrounded by vegetation that seemed to cry at the chaos. After a good hour of doing nothing, he had enough feeling back in his body to move, barely.

Sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings. Nothing of any real threat. All spirit wildlife seemed to have evacuated when Balthazar started his assault. Everything was quiet, until the sound of singing could be heard.

Curious, but yet cautious, he limped towards the small opening in the forest. Once he was there, he was surprised to see a now familiar enigma sitting on a tree stump. Naruto listened quietly to the gentle song.

_So quietly, so quietly, so quietly._

_You shall be dancing towards _

_Your destiny. _

_Like leaves, your sway and swerve in_

_The path of life. Stay strong, bold like a rock, _

_But still forever dance like, a leaf. _

_The soothing droplets of Rain, the _

_Calming Wind. The strong and sturdy_

_Earth and the Fire that lights the dark._

_Believe in more than you can see._

_For it is faith, that brings miracles_

_To light._

_And, so quietly, so quietly, so quietly._

_We are dancing towards our destinies._

The Man finished by closing a book in his right hand. He turned himself around to look at the blonde who was now sitting in a small tree.

"What did you think of my lullaby?" he asked.

"It was...soothing. Where or who did you learn it from?" Naruto questioned. Naruto could tell that the man seemed to smile sadly, even if his face was obstructed by his Jingasa hat.

"That's not important. What IS important, is that you are not dead." The Man then tucked the white book he was holding into his plain white cloak. Naruto was silent, before spoke the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Who are you...and why are you helping us?" The blonde asked. The Man turned to him. The spirit moon, casting down a glow, illuminated a part of his face under the hat, so Naruto could see his mouth. The man then simply smiled.

"Is it so wrong to want to aid someone I have met before?" He said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Where have I met YOU before? I think I'd remember someone as strange and mysterious as you." The young Uzumaki stated. The Man chuckled.

"Actually, I've met you in three different ways before. In a sense." He told the boy. "And I can say for a fact, that one of those three times, is how I'm meeting and talking to you right now, face to face."

Naruto sighed. He wasn't going to even bother trying to argue when he knew The Man would not tell him. "So, what now?" He asked the strange enigma.

"You stop Balthazar from releasing Obscurum, of course."

"But I need to find my friends first! And I have ZERO clues on where that bastard is!" He seethed.

"Your friends are fine and alive." The Man spoke, catching the blonde's attention, "You will all make it to where Balthazar is. Three of them are already on their way to him." Naruto knew he was talking about.

"Natsu, Gray and Laxus." He breathed. The Man nodded. He then put a hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder, and the disappeared in a blue light.

**浦うぇ**

The duo reappeared in a completely different place. Whilst Naruto looked around frantically, The Man restored some of the boy's Eternano supply. He then began deteriorating into blue particles. Naruto gasped at the sight.

"I've spent too much time in this world in one go. I must return now, you will likely not see me for a few years." He informed the confused blonde.

"But what about Balthazar and this Obscurum thing?!" He yelled. The Man then pointed his staff in the direction that Naruto's back was currently facing.

"Do not worry for Obscurum. Merely focus on defeating Balthazar. If you four work as one, you will defeat him. Now go. Good luck." And with those final words, he was gone.

Naruto turned spun on his heel, and began stomping in the supposed direction Balthazar was in, determination etched into his features.

**浦うぇ**

After about half an hour of walking, Naruto could see a clearing. Stepping through the leaves, he was met with a gargantuan clearing with purple rocks as the surface and purple mountains in the distance. In the very middle of the clearing, stood a giant, withered tree, with a hole in the middle.

When Naruto got a closer look, he noticed that a creature was inside of the tree, trapped in a purples sphere. It was huge, from what he could tell. It was the colour of slate, and it's physical form seemed to look very bubbly and unstable. It had nine long necks with heads on the ends, the nine sets of eyes and mouths glowing red. Far away from the tree, on it's right and left sides, were the blue spirit portal they had entered through, and the orange one they had not seen before.

_"So that's Obscurum."_ He thought. His eyes narrowed when he noticed a familiar figure in front of the tree. Balthazar turned around, sensing his Eternano, as his eyes also narrowed in displeasure.

Naruto was about to attack, when I twig snapping caught his attention. He turned to his left to look behind him, and smirked when he saw Gray emerging from the forest. His entire left eye was surrounded by blood, due to the cut above his left eye. He was also holding his left shoulder which also had blood dribbling down it. The two only smiled at each other, never exchanging words.

Naruto held his right side, where he too was supporting a nasty gash. He had actually only noticed it himself on the walk here. There was more rustling behind behind them, so they turned to their right, smiling at the sight of Natsu and Laxus emerging. Neither of them were looking too hot either. Laxus' right sleeve was all torn up, blood flowing down it to the ground, same with his left leg. He also had a slither of blood coming from his nose. Natsu was holding his hand over the same place Gray had his guild mark on his chest. There was a small hole where he had been stabbed on impact, blood darkening his already red shirt. Blood was also coming from his mouth.

All of them smiled at each other, before their faces turning to stone cold, emotionless again. They turned seriously to face Balthazar in front of the tree, who was now facing them head on instead of looking over his shoulder.

There was silence as a mild gust of wind blew over. Natsu spat blood onto the floor, before rubbing it from his mouth, leaving behind a red smudge, Laxus doing the same with his nose.

Aura, ice, fire and lightning began slowly circling their right hands and their magic pressure grew. Then, without a single warning for their enemy, the four fairies charged.

**浦うぇ **

**A/N:**** And done! Oh my god! I'm a terrible excuse for a FanFic author! But I do have TWO legitimate reasons as to why it's been so long. And they are...Writer's Block and an extreme lack of motivation to write. **

**...Yup.**

**Also, the random Japanese isn't random. It's like the spacing line.**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter and R&amp;R if you like. **

**See you guys, next chapter!**


	12. Chikara

**A/N:** **Here we are, with another chapter. I'm going to try, try and TRY to upload chapters more regularly. "Try", being the word here.**

**Now, let's get ready, for the final battle...of the Harmonic Convergence Arc at least.**

**Well, let's go!**

**浦うぇ**

Chapter 12: Chikara

The four fairies charged at the elderly man with ferocious speeds, Laxus and Naruto being the fastest, taking the lead. Neither of the four wasting the slightest step nor breath.

Black smog erupted from Balthazar's hands, preparing himself for the children's' assault. The two blondes were about a foot away from their enemy, before they suddenly jumped up. Surprised, Balthazar's eyes followed them up, and widened when he saw the smirks on their faces.

Quickly looking to his front again, he was shocked to see Natsu, with a flaming fist and a look on his face that could kill thousands at a time, merely inches in front of him.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Screamed they boy. With only seconds to spare, Balthazar bent backwards to dodge the strike. As Natsu flew over his head, the aged man brought up a smoking leg to the child's stomach. More blood came from Natsu's mouth as the force of the attack sent him into the air.

Distracted by watching Naruto and Laxus catch the young dragon slayer, that by the time he noticed the blue glow in front of him, it was too late. Gray was now before him, his fist on his palm.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Bellowed the raven-haired boy. Too surprised to dodge the attack fully, Balthazar just managed to move to left as the frosted structure pierced his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the lance. Now back up, standing properly, his hand transformed into a large one made of smoke. He punched the young boy a few feet away.

"**Giant Flume Shot!**" Yelled Balthazar, as Gray flew backwards. Hearing feet touch the ground, the old man twirled around, to come face to face with the other three. As Naruto steadied Natsu, Laxus' hand was engulfed in lightning and he charged Balthazar at high speeds.

"**Thunder Dragon's Shocking Fist!**" Screamed the scarred teen. But to the fairies' utter shock, the attack and Laxus himself, just fazed through the madman as that portion if Balthazar's body turned to smoke. Going into a roll, the dragon slayer turned around and grinded to a halt a small distance from his foe.

"What the hell are you?" Asked the boy. Balthazar smirked.

"I'm a Smoke-Man. I ate a magic fruit called the 'Flume-Flume Fruit', which gives me the power to control and turn into smoke. Neat, isn't it?" Said Balthazar.

_"Damn."_ Thought Naruto. _"That means, that if we want our attacks to hit him, we've got to catch him by surprise. Well then, take this!"_ Naruto then threw a three pronged kunai in a way that it curved and landed behind their enemy. Teleporting to his kunai, the blonde's right fist was engulfed in aura.

"**Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!**" Yelled Naruto. But to his dismay, his attack passed through Balthazar. Then to his shock, the smoke tightened around his arm, trapping him. The others then began charging at Balthazar. The elderly man's forearm the completely turned into smoke, leaving his hand on top in a normal state. His hand then shot out like a rocket, with smoke still attaching it to his body, at Natsu. Once he fist was close to Natsu, he pulled his arm back so his fist and the smoke went soaring back behind him, and he then swung the attack back around at high speeds.

"**Flume Whip Slash!**" The attack crashed into Gray, smashing him into Laxus, but Natsu jumped at the last second. As Natsu was in the air, incredibly trying to think of a strategy for once, Balthazar turned to Naruto. His right leg then erupted into smoke as he kicked Naruto a ways backwards.

This was the time when Natsu decided to descend back down to the fight. As he closed in on their enemy, he swung a flaming fist vertically at Balthazar. But to his dismay, the attack just passed through the man. Now horizontal in the air, about half way up Balthazar's body, Natsu smirked, and said old man didn't miss this. His fist still aflame, Natsu blasted fire out of his elbow, super boosting his punch, taking Balthazar by surprise.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: Revised!**" Screamed Natsu, as his super attack collided full-force with Balthazar's face. The old man went soaring backwards, crashing into the ground a few times, creating small craters. The man picked himself up from the ground, scowling angrily at the fairies. He had Natsu in front of him, Laxus and Gray a ways behind the pink haired dragon slayer and he had his back to Naruto.

Looking to his right to face the Spirit Tree which contained Obscurum, his eyes fell onto the multiple dark spirits trying to crack the seal.

"What are you gawking at?! Get back to freeing Obscurum!" He barked. The spirits immediately went back to breaking the seal. A few moments later, the crack that had been forming on the red sphere trapping the monster, widened a great deal.

_"We're running out of time!"_ Naruto yelled in his mind. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Crossing his fingers, there was a puff of smoke and a Shadow Clone of him appeared. It began channeling Eternano round the originals right palm in a sphere. The odd rotating sound caught Balthazar's attention, just like Naruto planned.

As the Smoke-Man turned to the blonde, the Rasengan was now fully formed. Balthazar's eyes widened slightly, but narrowed quickly.

_"So he must be Minato Namikaze's son. Now I can see the resemblance."_ Balthazar thought. Naruto's voice then snapped him back to reality.

"Come at me you damned geezer! Or are you wary in your old age?" The Uzumaki mocked. Balthazar gritted his teeth in anger.

"If it's a fight you want boy, a fight you'll get!" He yelled. The two then charged each other. The madman smirked._ "Stupid child."_

As the two approached each other, Naruto still had the Rasengan cocked back. He then pulled out another tri-pronged kunai, and threw it at Balthazar's forehead. The knife simply passed through to the other side of his head. At the last second, they jumped at their foe, and everything seemed to slow down. Just as Balthazar's hand was approaching Naruto's forearm, he internally roared in triumph.

_"The minute I grab him, I can suck out his Eternano."_ Balthazar's hand was now only centimeters from Naruto._ "I win."_

Then suddenly, Naruto was gone in an orange spark. Shocked, Balthazar's eyes searched everywhere for the boy, but to no avail. He then noticed an incredibly strong blue glow from above him. Turning to look, he gasped when he saw Naruto above him, still holding the Rasengan.

Not giving the elderly man a chance to dodge, the blonde slammed the attack into Balthazar's back.

"**Flying Raijin: Level 2!**" He bellowed. The attack crushed Balthazar into the ground with such extreme force, that a series of giant spider-web-like cracks spread out a considerable distance, before all the rubble flew into the air. Blood splattered out of the old man's mouth.

Smirking, Naruto pushed himself off of Balthazar's back from his one arm handstand. He did a few backflips, and landed on his feet. Standing up properly, he took delight in watching all the chunks of the ground fall back down.

But to the four fairies' annoyance, Balthazar stood back up, blood dribbling down his bearded chin. Him and Naruto locked eyes, before the team of four and Balthazar charged each other again.

**浦うぇ**

Levy's right eye drifted open when she felt someone shaking her. The bright light hurt her eye immensely with the added terrible pain coming from the left side of her head. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't actually open her left eye.

Opening her usable eye completely, she came face to face with a teary Cana. When said card mage realised the petite girl was awake, she smiled happily and grabbed the girl in a tight bear hug.

"Levy!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried!" Levy smiled at her friend. When the car user finally let the solid script mage go, the bluenette grinned.

"I'm fine. But, what's wrong with my eye?" She asked.

"I don't know. I only woke up five minutes ago." She sighed. "It's just bruised and a little swollen."

Levy felt her eye and did something what Cana deduced to be a frown. It was bar to tell with her swollen eye.

"Where are the others?" Levy asked. Cana turned around and pointed through some bushes. You could just see the top of Erza's head.

"Down there somewhere, looking for the other four." She replied.

"Other four?" The small girl enquired. Cana's face noticeably fell.

"Naruto, Laxus, Gray and Natsu. We don't know where they are." She mumbled. Suddenly, Elfman burst through the bushes.

"Everyone!" He yelled, catching the attention of the rest of the team. Mira and Erza walked back through the bushes to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is it, Elf?" Mira asked. His grin almost took up all his face.

"Come see what I found." He said, gesturing them to follow. Looking between themselves, they followed the boy through the vegetation. After a good four or so minutes of walking silence, Mira got bored.

"Where are we going, Elfman?" She inquired. Then, the boy came to a stop. He then pulled back a few bushes to reveal something that made the team gasp.

"Ta-da." He said. Erza couldn't help but smirk.

"So it survived, huh?" She added. Cana climbed into the object they were looking at, and landed in the lowest level. Looking to her right, she saw a large metal object that wasn't in too bad of a condition. Climbing back up, she addressed the two rivals.

"The engine's not in bad shape. Do you two think you can get it flying again?" She asked. The two girls looked at each other for a second, almost scowling, before turning back yo the card mage with smirks on their faces.

"Definately." They replied simultaneously. There was an explosion in the far distance, so Mira jumped up a tree to see higher.

"What's going on, Mira?" Levy called up. The girl faced downwards, but kept her eyes on the glows and explosions in the distance.

"I think there's some kind of battle going on in a massive clearing far away from here. But I can see this massive tree. That must be where Balthazar is." Erza's eyes narrowed in the direction of the sound before she spoke.

"If that's where Balthazar is, then that's where we'll find the others." She said. "C'mon! Let's get going!"

**浦うぇ**

Naruto screamed as he tried a normal punch against Balthazar, only to have him faze through it again. The boy rolled and turned back around, glaring at his enemy. All four fairies surround Balthazar. Naruto growled to himself.

_"Argh! Dammit! Obscurum's nearly free!"_ He looked to the tree, to see that the giant, red sphere inside of it was covered in cracks. _"We need to stop him before it's released. But what?!" _

Then suddenly, an idea came to mind. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it before. Sitting on the ground. and quickly crossing his legs in a meditative state, he drew the attention of the other four people present.

"Natsu! Gray! Laxus! Keep him off of me for two minutes." He ordered. Balthazar shot towards him.

"You think I'll let you try anything!" He hollered. But, in an instant, a lightning covered fist connect with the elderly man's jaw.

"**Thunder Dragon's Shocking Fist!**" He went flying into the Spirit Tree and bounced to the ground.

"Don't take your eyes off me." Laxus warned. Balthazar was about to get up, when he was flung into the air. He looked downtown the ground, to see Natsu with his arm outstretched into the air.

_"That little shit!" _He thought. He was brought back to reality when he heard a cry from behind him.

"Laxus!" Gray cried. Balthazar turned around to see Gray holding a very large ice hammer. The master's grandson understood what Gray was asking for. Summoning his power, he shot a blast of lightning, from his mouth, towards the hammer. The element hit the hammer and it began surging with power and sparking with electricity. The raven haired boy looked ferociously towards the old man as he pulled the hammer behind his head.

"**Ice Make: **

Balthazar's eyes widened immensely when he understood what they were going to do, but he couldn't move. He looked to his arms and legs only to realize, that Gray was probably freezing them whilst he was distracted with Natsu. He turned back to the boy, ready for his fate.

**Mjölnir!**" The child screamed. The giant attack smashed head on into Balthazar, sending him plummeting at insane speeds, his back to the ground. Natsu's fist was then engulfed in flames as Balthazar neared him. Then, when the man was right above him, he attacked.

"**Fire Dragon's Searing Uppercut!**" He bellowed as his attack smashed at full power into the elderly man's back. That, added with the power and speed at that which he was sent plummeting, caused an ear splitting crack to resound throughout the area.

Blood splattered out of Balthazar's mouth as he fell to the ground. But, by some, dark omen, he picked himself up again. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking all over.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" He yelled. He turned into smoke and sent a terrible kick to Natsu's stomach, sending the boy backwards. He then went to attacking Gray and Laxus viciously. That's when Naruto finally stood up.

"Hey!" He yelled. "What's wrong old man, losing your cool?" He mocked. A large vein appeared on Balthazar's forehead.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He screamed. Naruto then shot towards the man and went to punch him without magic. The old man smirked. "Stupid boy!"

But, to everyone's shock, the fist smashed into Balthazar's face, sending him into a rock. The Smoke-Man immediately picked himself up and looked the blonde in the eyes and was shocked at what he saw. Orange pigment was around his eyes, his irises were now a wonderful gold and his pupils were now resembling that of a frog.

"Sage Mode! Dammit!" Balthazar cursed. "How does a child like you know a technique like that?!" Naruto smirked.

"Let's just say that my birth dad left it behind for me to learn." He replied. Balthazar growled. Suddenly, an ominous crack resounded through the air. All eyes turned to the Spirit Tree, to see parts of the red sphere falling off. Balthazar grinned like a madman whilst the team gritted their teeth in anger.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Balthazar. "Looks like the time has come for Obscurum to rise again! And what you boys, with all your powers, failed to notice, were the camera lacrima in the air."

Naruto gasped and looked up. Sure enough, in a large circle around the battlefield, were camera lacrimal. How had he not noticed them before? Was he too caught up in fighting Balthazar? It was all so frustrating.

"That's right boy! Everyone across Fiore has been watching this fight from the beginning!"

**浦うぇ**

Magnolia was basically by now in shambles. Entire houses, shops and statues were in rubbles. Even Kardia Cathedral had sustained a lot of damage. Explosions could be seen all over the town, but had moved more towards uptown, near Fairy Tail.

The guild had been turned into a shelter for the people of the town, and a last line of defense. Dark Spirits were surrounding the place, magic shooting from every window, door and opening from the old building.

Inside, people were being treated for injuries, eating, sleeping or recharging their Eternano. Makarov was in his office, watching some of his kids fight the man who he suspected was behind this war.

He was amazed with their teamwork, especially Laxus, who always refused to work in a team before. But he never expected Naruto to be this powerful. A child as young as him using Sage Mode? Unheard of. But then again, Minato and Kushina were his parents after all. Having Namikaze and Uzumaki blood in one person and then adding dragon slaying magic into the mix and you have one very terrifying mage.

But, they were also up against a very dangerous enemy. He was the one in control of all these Dark Spirits. Plus, over half the team were missing. All he could do was hope.

"C'mon brats. Beat him."

**浦うぇ**

Natsu wasted no time. His fists set ablaze and the flames took the shape of lion heads. He charged the Smoke-Man at full speed.

"**Dragon Slaying Art: Fire Dragon's Twin Lion Fist!**" He yelled, swing his fists at Balthazar. The old man no longer had enough energy to make the attacks faze through him, so he was forced to dodge.

Naruto took this opportunity to start that attack. Creating two shadow clones, he ordered them to start charging the Rasengan and add Wind Eternano.

After a minute of straight out attacks, Natsu was finally sent crashing into the ground. Hearing a loud screeching noise, Balthazar turned around to come face to face with a white light. The most annoying of all the four, Namikaze's son, was holding a Giant Rasengan above his head, but it had four, bright white shuriken blades spinning around it.

He dropped into a stance, sweating with nervousness and slight fear.

_"I can't let that hit me!"_ He thought. Naruto then began running forward towards Balthazar. The old man was ready to dodge. But what he wasn't ready for, was for Naruto to throw the attack.

"**Wind Style: RasenShuriken!**" He bellowed as the lethal attack flew at the elderly man at ridiculous speeds. Balthazar just managed to jump over it. He watched it fly into the air and burst into a massive, blue, spherical explosion.

The blonde was now panting again. Balthazar looked towards the boy shocked. How many more of those could he use? That didn't matter now, as the child was now tired. He put his hand out behind him and sucked in one of the Dark Spirits working on freeing Obscurum. He then charged a black beam and pointed it at the young Uzumaki.

The madman was about to fire, when a sword stuck into the ground where he was standing before he dodged it. Looking up, his eyes widened at the sight, as did the four fairies.

Above them, was the ship that the group had arrived at the Spirit World in. It was broken and falling apart, but it was still flying. On it, stood the rest of the group.

"Guys! You're okay!" Gray yelled. They all nodded, but an ear piercing scream broke up their short reunion. All eyes locked onto the Spirit Tree to see the red sphere completely shatter, and Obscurum stepped out, it's nine heads taking everything in.

Balthazar smirked and pulled a necklace out of his robe. It was a plain black cord, but it had a mysterious, glowing, purple jewel on the end. He threw it towards the monster.

On its way, it passed a spirit, and the spirit grew bigger, more dangerous and even more powerful. Naruto's eyes widened in realisation.

"That's what's doing this to all those spirits." He thought. The necklace then stopped at the middle, and biggest head out of the nine. It then sunk into its forehead. Balthazar began to laugh crazily.

"Yes! Yes! Obscurum is mine! Ahahahaha!" He cackled. Naruto scowled and jumped towards the creature.

"You think I'll let you hurt anyone else?!" He roared. He punched the middle head straight on, and to his, and everyone else's utter shock, the beast burst like a bubble and the necklace fell to the ground. Balthazar was frozen with shock.

"W-Wha...how..." He stuttered. Naruto smiled slightly.

"So, all this time, the Spirit Tree must've been draining Obscurum's power." He grinned. He then held the purple jewel in his hand, and crushed it to dust. All around them, half of the Dark Spirits returned to their normal state.

**浦うぇ **

Back on Earthland, the mages and watched the lacrima screens in shock as Naruto crushed the crystal and half the spirits outside the guild returned to normal. But there were still countless Dark Spirits to fight.

Makarov, didn't care. He knew his brats could win now.

"Go brats! Kick his ass!" He ordered.

**浦うぇ**

With bloodshot eyes, Balthazar twirled around in furiousness as his mind snapped.

"DAMN YOU!" He cried. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Naruto's eyes narrowed viciously.

"Fairy Tail, CHARGE!" He bellowed, as the four on the ground charged at the insane old man whilst the other five jumped off the ship. Well, most of them jumped off, Mira carried Levy and Erza carried Elfman.

Naruto and Laxus took the lead, as two shadow clones appeared beside Naruto. The lightning in Laxus' hand, to his shock, then changed from yellow to blue. Naruto's clones had made and unstable RasenShuriken that would soon disperse, but was powerful enough to create a small tornado.

The two came to a stop in front of Balthazar, as the small tornado took off, the RasenShuriken dispersed, causing Naruto's Sage Mode to disappear and Laxus pushed his blue lightning into the ground, making it run along the rock towards their foe. The tornado then somehow picked up the lightning and created a wind and lightning tornado, which crashed into Balthazar, sending him flying.

The two blondes then fell back to Natsu and Gray as the five from the ship took the lead. Erza was the first to attack, as she ran incredibly fast alongside the flying old man.

"**Demon Blade: Crimson Sakura!**" She yelled as she slashed Balthazar across the chest. Next was Mira.

"**Darkness Stream!**" The many black energy hands then shot out and swiped at old man, cutting him in places. Elfman then jumped up, using the one takeover he knew.

"**Beast Arm: Black B-Bull!**" He stuttered loudly as his now jet black arm smashed Balthazar into the ground for a second, but he kept on soaring from Naruto and Laxus' attack. Then came Cana.

"**Sun's Strength!**" She bellowed as she threw ten red cards that then burst into flames and shot through the elderly man. Next, was Levy.

"**Solid Script: Laser!**" She said, as the word 'Laser' appeared in the air and red lasers shot Balthazar. Now it was time for the other four to attack.

The four boy slept into the air, ready to fight. Then, the Spirits began sending energy into the boys. Red scales began to form in places on Natsu's face and arms, as his irises turned yellow and his pupils became slitted like a lizards. His nails turned to claws and his fangs became a lot sharper.

Ice began growling out of Gray's elbows and knees, as well as two horns made of ice out of his forehead.

Naruto and Laxus' transformations were almost identical to Natsu's, except Laxus' scales were yellow and his irises were silver. Naruto's scales were a bluey green colour and his irises were a light green. Natsu was the first to attack.

"**Dragon Slaying Secret Art: Fire Dragon's Pulverizer Sword!**" The boy began spinning as he was engulfed in flames. He then stuck his fists out in front of him and he smashed full force into the Smoke-Man, making him fly even faster. Then Gray came plummeting down.

"**Ice Make: Glacier Reckoning!**" He yelled as two massive glaciers quickly appeared and he slammed them into Balthazar. The old man the rolled on the ground and somehow managed to stay on his feet. He was covered in his own blood, but still conscious.

Naruto and Laxus were still running at him and they smirked at each other. Laxus the called forth his blue lightning at full power. Once it surrounded his left hand, he realised that it sounded like thousands of birds chirping.

Naruto then formed a Rasengan in his right hand at full power. He looked to his right at Laxus, who turned to him, and they both nodded at each other before merging the two attacks together. The spiraling sphere darkened to a dark blue colour as the light blue lightning surrounded it. The attack was unstable, and would explode soon

All his time they were still running, and were now approaching Balthazar. At the last second they jumped and slammed their attack into the old man's chest.

"**Dragon Slaying Hidden Art: Aura Thunder Dragon's Rasen Chidori Master Strike!**" The both cried as they kept on flying forwards at untraceable speeds, their attack pushing Balthazar along with them. A large, strange, black sphere then began forming behind the man. Strange, faint, rainbow coloured glowing markings then began spreading around the sphere, before it exploded into a gargantuan white light, destroying all nearby land.

Naruto and Laxus were sent rocketing into different directions. Laxus, who was still conscious felt his features return to normal. He then noticed that Naruto was going to crash in spiked rocks. So, once again today, everything super slowed down except him. He then began running at normal speeds to catch Naruto, but he noticed the was covering a lot of ground in just a few steps.

Everyone else now on the ships, as they watched Laxus run at blinding speeds,surrounded by his normal lightning, towards Naruto. He managed to catch the young Uzumaki, at the last second. He then ran and jumped up very high and landed not he ship.

Everyone ran over as he collapsed to the floor and dropped Naruto, who also appeared to still be conscious. Elfman was the last to run over, as he was carrying Natsu and Gray, who were awake but also unable to move.

"Sorry that I can't move you guys. Otherwise I'd give you all a big hug." Naruto mumbled. The group giggled at his antics, but the happiness didn't last long, as strange shields erupted around the two spirit portals, cutting them off. Then, a massive one in the clouds that they had failed to notice began closing. With no other choice, they began flying up.

"Harmonic Convergence must be ending! It's the only time every one hundred years that beings from Earthland and the Spirit World can cross over!" Levy yelled as she held on tightly to the old manuscript.

The team gritted their teeth as they began their ascent to home.

**浦うぇ**

**A/N:**** Done! Jeez, this took all of today to just FINISH! I've been writing this chapter for days! **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter full of action. **

**Next chapter will be the last of the Harmonic Convergence Arc, then the one after that will be the last chapter that is set before the canon. **

**But it'll be a few days(hopefully) before that chapter is released,because there'll be a lot to write.**

**Well, R&amp;R if you like and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	13. Race Back Home

**A/N: Here we come, with chapter 13 of the story!**

**Train Heartnett: Thanks! Really glad you enjoyed!**

**Darkjaden: Wow...Thanks for that wonderful review! I'm really happy that you think so many kind things about my story. I promise that I'll try my best to make your dream story!**

**Many Faced Mage: Your review to chapter 11- Thanks! Yeah, don't worry, the chapter after this one will be the last chapter before review to chapter 12- I actually already know what Naruto's exceed is going to be called and what he'll look like. I won't say his appearance, but I will tell you, that his name will...have something to do with the term "Hokage".**

**This is the final chapter of the Harmonic Convergence Arc! The next chapter will then be the last chapter in the past and before the canon!**

**Well, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Race Back Home

The small, broken ship sailed towards the quickly minimizing portal that led home. Gray and the dragonslayer except for Laxus, but barley, were still incapable of moving, as some of the others held them in place. There was a loud creak as some of the wooden planks that made up the deck flew of, back down towards the ground.

The whiskered teen was struggling to keep his eyes open as the strong wind blasted into him. Mira was holding onto what was left of the ship's railing for dear life, as well as holding onto Levy, who had her arms wrapped tightly round the Take-Over mage.

"We're not going to make it!" Screamed the white haired girl. Cana, who was currently making sure Naruto didn't fly off the ship, was being held around the ankle by Laxus. The thunder dragonslayer had some how summoned the strength to smash his foot into the mast, trapping it in there so he could support the other two. The card mage turned to Mira.

"Don't worry! Believe in Elfman! We'll make it!" She yelled over the roar of the wind. "We have to." Mira had heard the last bit as well, but said nothing as she looked behind her, to where her brother was doing his best to pilot the flying ship.

The ship was now completely vertical, Elfman literally having to hang onto the wheel whilst steering at the same time. He knew that he wasn't as strong as his sisters, but he wouldn't fail. Even if his arms started to tear, he wouldn't let go. He would get his friends home.

Gray was now what seemed to be lying down on the mast, facing the portal head on. His breathing was ragged and his eyes kept drooping shut, but he clung onto consciousness.

Natsu was being held by the scruff of his scarf by Erza. The scarlet haired teen had summoned a sword and stabbed the deck of the ship to stay upright.

Suddenly, there was a shock wave that erupted from inside the closing portal, shaking the ship. The engine in the bottom floor of the ship shut down, and the aircraft began to slow down until it stopped completely before falling back down. The entire team screamed as their vessel began to spin as it fell. Erza turned to Gray, who had somewhat frozen his feet to the mast and flung Natsu at him, to which he somehow caught the boy.

"Hold onto him!" She ordered. "I'm going to try and see if I can restart the engine!"

With that, she summoned another sword in her left hand and began to climb slowly down the deck of the twirling ship. By some miracle, she made it below deck and crawled down the flight of stairs to the old engine.

She was being flung into the floor, ceiling and walls as the ship continued to spin and fall. She then managed to grab onto the engine and began pumping in all her remaining energy into it. After a few moments of silence, the engine roared to life.

The ship almost instantly began to slow down, but it immediately stopped spinning. The force made from the lack of spinning caused Elfman to be flung from the steering wheel, as he just barely managed to grab onto the railing behind him. His sister and Levy were also flung from the railing, so Laxus had to grab onto Mira with his free hand. With the force of Mira and Levy's sudden weight and the force of the quick stop, the scarred teen felt the foot he had stuck inside the mast dislocate. Barely stifling a scream, he tried to look around the mast to see Gray and Natsu.

"Are you two alright?" He called. A moment later, he saw Gray's head pop out from behind the mast.

"Y-Yeah. Me and flame brain are fine." He replied as the pink hair of a motion sick dragonslayer became visible, along with a mumble along the lines of 'Stupid Ice Princess'. Laxus nodded and turned around to peer down at Elfman, who was just running up the 'wall' and resuming hanging from the steering wheel.

"What about you?" Elfman asked the blonde. Laxus merely smirked down to him.

"No worries. I'll make it. You just focus on getting us home." Elfman returned the smirk.

"Aye, sir!" The white haired boy yelled back. So, they once again began their trek towards the portal.

* * *

Naruto was in a strange space. It was completely black and void of any sound or light. He tried to call out to any other potential inhabitant of the space, but no sound came out. He then bobbed up and down slightly and realised he was standing on water.

He looked down expecting to see his reflection below him, but what he saw, caused his face to morph into a look of shock and horror. Where his reflection should've been, was a black, humanoid figure with red glowing eyes. It then brought a single finger to its lips.

**"Shh..."** The minute it said this, the blonde dropped below the water. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was not underwater, nor was he wet. Instead, he was in the midst of a gigantic battle. Red skies, smoking rubbles of once great structures and the bodies of countless humans.

_"Is this the Dragon Civil War, that Azmair told me about?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Magic flew in every direction as he watched dragons and other mythical fight against...creatures just like the Dark Panthers! Strange, evil creatures formed out of dark purple energy, with orangey yellow eyes fought against magnificent beasts in the skies and on the ground.

He heard a battle cry, and twirled around to see an massive battalion of humans in ancient armour charging at him. Then, hearing an ear-piercing screech, he turned again to see humans with random bits of the same purple energy covering them, whilst they held swords and shields. The human army was right in front of Naruto, and as they were about to crash into him, they merely ran straight through him as if he weren't even there.

He watched as the two sides hacked and slashed away at each other, or used magic to destroy their enemies. Suddenly a gargantuan pillar of dark energy erupted behind the Dark Creatures' armies, a giant pair of the same orangey yellow eyes piercing through it high up. He felt sweat trickle down his face as the tremendous pressure emanating from the gigantic enigma before him.

Then there was a magnificent roar. The young Uzumaki watched in sheer awe as an equally gigantic form flew over his head and landed before the swirling pillar of darkness. The new creature was shrouded in a pure golden aura, rendering it impossible to make out the beast's appearance. But, he could easily tell that it was at least three or four times the size of Azmair, or any other dragon or mythical beast he had ever met or encountered.

The brute pressure emanating from both enigmas combined, was causing some humans to pass out or making the Dark Humanoids vanish into thin air.

But, there was something about the golden one. The energy it was releasing felt oddly familiar, yet, at the same time, unfamiliar. But he knew for one thing that it was warm, like the sun. Had he felt this energy before, or had he not? It was all so confusing.

Naruto's thoughts were cut short when the two entities began charging insanely powerful attacks, ready to smite the other. He then heard a shout from right behind him, but it was a child's.

_"**No!**"_

The last thing Naruto saw of this battle, was a blinding white light as he turned around to find the source of the voice.

He then began seeing strange images, that lasted only second each, of random things, but a few stood out to him. Toys scattered all over the floor, with blood in the corner. A dark sky with rain falling down. A child with straight, shoulder length black hair, the bangs covering the eyes as tears fell down. That image the shifted into one of what he deduced to be the same child, but grown up, no longer crying, but infuriated, the bangs still hiding the eyes. A grave, the epitaph and name blurred out. Then, the strangest one, which was longer than the others. There was a light and a silhouette in front of him that was shaking him, the light hiding his appearance. He could tell it was a man, and an old one at that, from what he said next.

_"You must go back! Back to Terrae Sanctae! You must find the scepter! Everything depends on it!"_

The images then sped up to a speed that he couldn't even make out what they were. But the last one he could. It was just a right fist. It stayed closed for a few seconds, but then it opened.

* * *

The blonde jolted awake with a gasp. It took him a moment to realize that he was in the arms of Cana, who was being held by Laxus, who was also holding onto Mira, who was holding onto Levy. He looked even further down to see Elfman dangling from the steering wheel. Looking past him, he realised they were dangerously high from the ground.

Looking up, he noticed Laxus had his foot stuck inside of the mast. Looking past that, he just managed to make out the hair colours of Erza, Gray and Natsu, who were...standing on the mast?

From what he had seen so far, and the strange dangling positions everyone was in, except the three on mast, he quickly deduced that they were flying straight up. He confirmed his suspicions when he looked straight up to see the closing spirit portal not far above them.

It was nearly shut. So, they either made it by the skin of their teeth, or not at all. Either way, their odds weren't too good.

Cana, then looked down at Naruto, and exclaimed when she noticed he was awake.

"He's up!" She exclaimed happily. Everyone else turned and smiled at him. She was giving him a smile so large, that it went from ear to ear. When her smile toned down and she opened her eyes, she gasped. "Naruto, have you been crying?"

The boy felt up to his eyes, and his eyes widened when he indeed felt the tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't have time to respond as the ship shook again. With everyone looking up, they all noticed that they were closing in on the once massive portal, but it was nearly closed.

Everyone held their breath as the neared the portal...

Literally, by the skin of their teeth, they made it through. In fact, they were so close to missing it, that a little bit of the back of the ship was missing, left behind in the Spirit World. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The team were in a completely black space, a few white strips of energy flying by from time to time, which were the only things giving them light.

Then unexpectedly gravity seemed to correct as everyone fell onto the deck, as if they were no longer flying straight up. Out of the three that were standing on the mast, Erza landed in a crouch, but Gray and Natsu landed face first in the deck.

Everyone stood up, but a grunt of pain their attention was brought to Laxus, whose foot was still stuck in the mast. Not able to pull it out due to the pain, Naruto and Erza pulled his foot out. Standing up on one leg quickly, he said nothing but nodded his thanks.

But, they were not out of the woods yet. They could make out the light at the end of the tunnel. It was disappearing quickly, but they were fast approaching. A few more seconds, just a few...

They missed it.

The portal closed just as they flew past. All the white energy ceased as everyone was shrouded in darkness. Nobody could see anything, but they could hear the distressed voices of their friends.

Naruto didn't know what to do. They had lost their only chance to get home. Now, they were stuck in a place that he guessed was similar to limbo. He was supposed to be team leader. He was supposed to get them home. He was supposed to protect them. Instead, he was asleep the entire trek back.

He listened guiltily to the sounds of Mira and Erza arguing, but not in the same way as their rivalry. He could hear Levy sobbing hopelessly and Elfman muttering angrily about how if he had just piloted the ship better and not fallen off at one point, they would've made it. There was also the sound of Laxus, Gray and Natsu's fists hitting the mast in frustration.

He cursed to himself, ashamed of his poor performance. He had failed. And the worst part; Lisanna no longer had her brother and sister. He clenched his fists so tightly, that he was sure he had drawn blood from his palms.

**"Heh, looks like I've got to help out this time."**

Naruto's head shot up instantly. He was pretty sure he was the only one to hear that, because he heard no change in the other's voices or body movements. He looked around for the source of the voice, or at least, he thought he was looking around for the source of the voice. It was hard to tell in the pitch black.

**"You better hold on, kit." **Said the voice. Immediately after the voice said this, he felt something shift around his neck. He then learned it was his necklace, when it usually turquoise crystal began to glow a magnificent gold, floating in front of his face at the same time.

The new light source brought everyone's attention to him, but he just returned the same flabbergasted look they were giving him. Then, without warning, the light intensified.

* * *

Makarov's fist smashed into his desk as he hung his head in sadness. He had watched the portal in the sky close, and his brats hadn't passed through.

It was currently pandemonium in his guild. People were still being treated, but he had dispatched many of his children to bring back any injured or dead, to give them a proper burial and destroy the many remaining Dark Spirits.

But even with the ensuing chaos, all the Master could hear were Lisanna's cries. Jet and Droy, who also had tears brimming their eyes, tried to comfort her.

He was supposed to be Guild Master dammit! But he sent some of his brats into an extremely dangerous situation anyway. He was to blame for his children never coming back. That was all he could think of right now.

Makarov was ripped from his self pitying, when sudden flash of green and orange lightning erupted in the sky. Once it had died down seconds later, a green, circular portal was in its place. Just another few seconds later, and the ship flew out of it, diving straight for the ground. It smashed into the cobblestone ground of Magnolia so hard, that there was a slight quake.

It kept on grinding across the ground, until it finally came to a stop, surrounded by a dust cloud. Makarov, Lisanna, Jet and Droy, as well as some other members, came rocketing up to the wreckage, the youngest Strauss in the front.

They came to a stop just in front of it, scared that the team themselves didn't make it. There was no movement. No sound. No nothing. Lisanna felt herself about to cry again.

"Ow." Said a drawn out voice. Lisanna's eyes shot up to see a hand rising above the railing, before it grabbed onto, and Naruto hauled himself up. He leaned over the edge, left arm hanging freely whilst the right one rubbed his head.

"Phew! That was a close one! Didn't think we were going to make it through that lightning storm for a second there." He said. A moment later, Cana popped up on his left, quickly followed by Gray on the right.

"You said it." The girl sighed.

"That's a rollercoaster ride that I don't want to get on again." Gray stated, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the dizziness. A few seconds later, Natsu leaned over the edge, his hands covering his mouth.

"Mphfragben." He tried to speak, but failed due to the vomit in his mouth. Gray then pushed him over the edge, onto the hard ground.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Lizard Breath." He breathed. Naruto and Cana giggled at the Ice Mage. A few more laughs were heard as the rest of the team appeared. Soon, they were all on the ground and Lisanna was crying happily in the arms of her siblings. When she was done and saw Natsu, she ran over and jumped at him, holding the dragonslayer in a tight embrace. The pink haired boy blushed at the sign of affection, as everyone else laughed at him.

About ten minutes later, the team were walking back to the guild, a few of the other members hauling the ship back with them.

* * *

Naruto and Makarov sat in silence on the bar counter, everyone else drifting by. Naruto's arms were by his sides on the counter, Makarov nursing a beer. The blonde was covered head to toe in bandages, as were a lot of people, but the Spirit World Team covered in the most.

Naruto had no idea where the Master had stored the ship, nor did he really care. But, he guessed it was somewhere in the giant storeroom. The blonde broke the silence, wanting to voice his thoughts.

"Gramps?" He said.

"What is it kid?" The Master replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Makarov prompted. Naruto sighed in tiredness.

"Why did he do it?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Balthazar do what he do? I mean, he didn't strike me as the type of person who'd do something like this for money or world domination." Makarov sighed at the blonde's question before answering it.

"Let me tell you a story, Naruto. Decades ago, me and my team went on a little treasure hunting vacation, like MY old man used to do. Well, on one trip, we found this massive treasure hoard. Full of riches. We were searching in some ruins near a village in the Arputh Jungles, so it was a wonder that we found anything. Well you see, we left them at our campsite and went to search of food. When we came back, all the treasure was gone. We searched all over the village and vegetation surrounding it, but we found nothing. Then, on the way back, I saw a child playing with a ruby, the size of a tangerine. The thief had discarded them."

"I don't understand. What's the moral of this story?" Questioned Naruto. Makarov looked into the distance.

"The moral of the story, is that some men don't do what they do for riches or power. Some men, just want to watch the world burn." Said Makarov.

The blonde merely looked to the floor. His grip on the countertop tightening to a point where the wood cracked.

* * *

**A/N: Finite!**

**That was a fun chapter to write! I think I'm finally over my Writer's Block and LoM(Lack of Motivation)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, R&amp;R if you want.**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	14. What Must Be Done Now

**A/N: Here we go! Chapter 14 of Legends of Fiore!**

**This is the last chapter that is Pre-Main Story. This will hopefully be a long chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Many Faced Mage: Thank you for reviewing. And yay, you saw the reference!**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: What Must Be Done Now

***Timeskip: Three Years- Year X780***

_"You must go back! Back to Terrae Sanctae! You must find the scepter! Everything depends on it!"_

A pair of ocean blue eyes snapped open. They peered over to the cliff on the other side of town. The sun just rising over them, the pair of eyes squinted through the light, as if to see something in it. The eyes then looked up, to see morning birds flying overhead, chirping a mesmerizing tune. The pair of eyes then looked down, towards their occupant's right hand. The hand closed, then opened, then closed and opened again.

The person sighed, tired. They leaned back against the cold stone of Kardia Cathedral on which they sat at the very top of one of the two spires. Blonde spikes waved as the wind blew by, carrying leaves with it. The eyes opened again, through the cool winter breeze. By now, the sun had risen even more above the cliff, forcing a hand up to block the light.

Naruto Uzumaki, age of sixteen, member of Fairy Tail, didn't know what to do. Ever since the incident with Balthazar Drake and Harmonic Convergence, he had been having these strange dreams. It was always the same one; the dark space, the strange being, the unknown war, the images and that one sentence.

What the hell was Terrae Sanctae? He had no clue. A year after Harmonic Convergence, the blonde had confided in Levy about what he was seeing. She had been the only one he told. As a matter of fact, he originally hadn't planned on telling anyone. But it bothered him so much, that he needed help. He had tasked her with finding any information she could scrounge about a place called Terrae Sanctae or an ancient war between dark forces and humans.

Unfortunately, she came up with nothing. She had apologised over and over again about how she couldn't help her friend, and he had always told her it was okay and 'thank you for trying'. He didn't have the dreams every night, but he had it at least once a week.

He hadn't heard that strange voice or seen The Man since Harmonic Convergence either. The entire team had told Makarov about the strange enigma that helped them, but they had no idea who he was. Naruto had informed the Master of how he had apparently met the man before, in three different ways, and of the strange lullaby.

However, Makarov was just as stumped as the team on the identity of their strange ally. Harmonic Convergence had been such a confusing time for all of Fairy Tail.

In fact, it had been a confusing period for the entire world. They had originally thought that the Dark Spirits had just attacked Magnolia, but soon they learned that the entire of Fiore had been under siege, and then they found out it was the entire world. Thousands were dead, and the damage was tremendous. It took a whole nine months to get rid of stray Dark Spirits and repair most of the damage in Magnolia alone. The damage worldwide however, was still being completed to this day. Fairy Tail had actually received an award for saving the world, which was money to pay off some of their debts. Makarov cried tears of joy.

But even when the damage had been completed and the Dark Spirits exterminated in Magnolia, the casualty count was so high, that there was no real reason to celebrate.

Naruto opened his eyes again to look up at the bluey-yellow sky. The sun was not yet fully visible, so large shadows spread over Magnolia. The City Council had taken the opportunity of all the destruction to change the whole architectural scheme of the town so that it fitted better with the Gildarts Shift.

"Heh, Gildarts huh?" He thought to himself. He'd only met the man twice in total, but he sure was amazing. The raw power he emitted was breath taking. The blonde had nearly buckled under the pressure when he first fought him. "The S-Class exams..."

Naruto stood up from his spot on the Cathedral and stretched. He now stood at 5' 10", two inches taller than Gray, three inches taller than Natsu, two inches smaller than Laxus and four inches taller than Cana, Mira and Erza. Elfman on the other hand...he was a three whole years older than him, and the young Strauss boy was nearly as tall as the Uzumaki.

He no longer tucked his pants inside his boots, but wore them normally, like Gray. He no longer wore the same orange and black jacket from three years ago. Now, he wore a normal length orange jacket, with a white hood and sleeves, the cuffs orange and a dark blue shirt underneath. His hair had not changed and he still had his whisker marks. Overall, he looked a lot more mature now, but you could still see that flicker of mischievousness in his eyes.

Walking towards the other side of the spiral, into the shadows created by the large cone, he began running along the top of Kardia Cathedral. In mere moments he could make out the Guild Hall at the end of town, right in front of the lake. Reaching the edge of the Cathedral, using his almighty strength, he pushed off with his right leg up into the air.

Now high above the town, higher than the cliff, he began his descent towards Fairy Tail. He spread out his arms and legs,soaring over the very quiet town. It was about five in the morning, so the few townspeople that were awake pointed at him as he flew over. He even got a few waves, to which he smiled and waved back.

Soon enough, he was approaching the place that he had learned to love over the past three years. Going into a roll as he hit the ground, he came up to the large red doors. With a smile he pushed them open and walked in.

He was greeted by the few members that were there, and nodded at Makarov at the bar. He looked to the second floor at Laxus, who just narrowed his eyes and turned away. Naruto sighed. Since Harmonic Convergence, Laxus had distanced himself even more from the guild. Naruto had tried to take the scarred teen on a few missions, but it was futile.

Walking over to the bar, he asked the person behind it for a bowl of Ramen. They nodded and set to work. After walking away and plopping himself down at a table. He sat there, and let his thoughts take over.

"The S-Class exams. Wow, it's been awhile since I took a simple S-Class. I guess I've been too busy with SS-Class Requests." He thought. It was true. Ever since becoming SS-Class, he hadn't taken a single S-Class mission with his team.

Sure, he went on high A-Class with his team, went alone most of the time, but very rarely took his team on SS-Class missions, but it had been a year since he'd taken a simple S-Class. He rarely took his team on SS-Class because they weren't even S-Class yet...and because Makarov said he wasn't allowed to.

Also, because there wasn't really anyone else to go with. Mira preferred to go with her siblings, Laxus was a loner, in his opinion and Erza just liked to go alone. The only other SS-Class mages Fairy Tail had were Gildarts and Mystogan. Gildarts was always away on Decade-Class quests, which Naruto wasn't qualified for yet, and Mystogan was like, Mr. Mopey McEmopants and didn't talk to anyone else but Master, and he was only in the guild for like ten seconds at a time.

As he closed his eyes and breathed, he let his mind wander back, to old memories. Memories of the S-Class Exam.

* * *

***Year X778-Two Years Ago***

Naruto, Cana, Gray and Natsu were in East Magnolia, helping repair an apartment building. The blonde was carrying a large copper pipe on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Natsu appear, standing on supplies being carried by a magic crane.

It had been an entire year since Harmonic Convergence, and the world had its scars to show from the incident.

With the footage of the fight that the Lacrima Cameras Balthazar set up captured, and of all information that Makarov had given the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, some guy had directed an award winning play called 'Harmonic Convergence: A Mage's Story'. There was also, apparently, going to be a live action adaptation soon, called 'Convergence!'. A young, upstart actor called Inari Heda was going to be playing him in the movie and his grandfather, Tazuna Heda, an actor who he had seen in many movies, would be playing Balthazar. Also, another young actor called Hikaru Tsuki, would be playing Gray, and they were the only actors decided currently.

Naruto shook his head and continued his work. After placing the large copper pipe where it was supposed to be, he was called over by another worker to hammer in some bolts. Gray used his magic to make a hammer, whilst Naruto used his bare fists.

The crew worked like this for hours, never taking time to rest during breaks or when the shift of other workers ended.

* * *

"Well, that took forever. And we aren't even finished with the damn building yet!" Exclaimed Cana. It was sundown, and the team were tired from a long days work. Naruto shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder, that made her turn to him.

"C'mon. We saved the world, we can easily make it through this." He said to her, with a captivating smile. The card mage blushed at the smile and looked away embarrassed.

"R-Right. If you think we can do it, t-then I'll stick it out." She stuttered. She heard whistles from the two beside them, and sent the two rivals flying into a tree in the park they were passing by. With the year of Increased Gravity Training with Naruto, Cana's strength was immense, and she had become almost as violent as Erza.

"Idiots." She cursed. A low mumble that sounded like 'We're sorry' was heard from the tree, Naruto just cocked an eyebrow.

After Natsu and Gray had pulled themselves out of the tree, they arrived a few minutes later at Fairy Tail. Pushing open the doors, they were surprised to see a blue blur dying at them.

"Natshu!" Yelled a high pitch voice. The blur smashed into Gray's face, knocking him to the floor. "Oh, sorry Gray."

"You're an idiot, Happy!" Gray roared.

"Aye sir!" Replied the creature. It was a small blue cat, with tiny wings, but it's smile was brighter than any other. Natsu had found a strange egg a few months after the whole spirit world ordeal, and with the help of Lisanna, they hatched it. The two 'parents' named him Happy, and he had somewhat become the guild mascot and Natsu's partner.

"Happy, I'm Natsu! Remember?!" The Fire Dragonslayer screamed.

"Oh yeah." Replied the feline. Naruto just shook his head and scratched the kitten behind the ear as he walked past. Noticing everyone crowding around a large area, he went to investigate, but the group parted to let someone out.

"Look guys, it wasn't that big a deal. It was just a Decade Quest, and..." The new person trailed of when his eyes landed on Naruto. Natsu's face lit up instantly.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Yelled the pink haired boy as he lunged at the man. Naruto glanced at his companion momentarily, before turning back to the person.

"So, this is Fairy Tail's Ace, Gildarts Clive." He thought to himself. He looked to Cana and was surprised to see her frowning sadly. "What's up with her?"

Gildarts however, hadn't taken his eyes off of the blonde haired teenager. He walked over, completely ignoring Natsu and knelt down in front of the blonde.

"Minato?" He asked. Naruto and the rest of the guild members' eyes widened. After a few seconds, Naruto turned his head to the side.

"The name's not Minato, ya'know." Said the teen. Gildarts' eyes widened even more when the blonde finished.

_"Ya'know?!"_ The Crash Mage thought. "Kushina?" He muttered. Naruto's eyes widened again. Now, Gildarts knew who this boy was.

"Naruto? Wow, I never thought I'd see you again kiddo!" He smiled, embracing the Uzumaki in a tight hug. "I'm sure you don't remember me, but I'm your Godfather."

The guild gasped, but Cana was the most surprised. She clenched her fists and walked away to go and sit at another bench. Naruto, Gildarts, Natsu and Gray's attention was drawn away from the girl, when there was a loud cough. Looking up to the second floor banister, they were greeted with the sight of their miniature Master. Makarov cleared his throat again before talking.

"Listen up brats and listen up good. As you all know, the time has come for the S-Class Exams." A wave of whispers and murmurs spread throughout the Guild Hall. Naruto deadpanned immediately.

_"So that's why everyone was in a mad rush to do missions." _Naruto remarked to himself. Makarov hushed them all and continued.

"The S-Class Exams are held every year. But of course, due to the events that occurred year ago, The Exams, for all guilds, were stopped out of respect." All the guild members looked down in sadness. "But, a year has passed. Yes, we are still healing from the horrible massacre, it may take time to heal completely, but we ARE healing. So, this year the exam will take place, and I have the list of applicants in my hand here."

The tiny man held up a stack of papers, that definitely got the guild members attention.

"There will only be six candidates this year, and only three of them shall become S-Class!" Bellowed Makarov. The entire guild gulped. "The candidates are:

"Laxus Dreyar!" The teen smirked.

"Mirajane Strauss!"

"Of course." The girl replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto's eyes widened slightly, before he nodded.

"Cana Alberona!" The girls grip on the bench tightened, which Naruto noticed.

"Erza Scarlet!" The redhead nodded, before turning to Mira, lightning crackling between the two. They then turned towards Naruto, who put his hands up in surrender.

"And Freed Justine!" The teen nodded nervously.

"You six will meet me one week from now, in the port town of Hargeon. Choose your partner, and prepare." With that, Makarov jumped from the banister he was stood on to his office, motioning for Gildarts to follow.

Now alone, the blonde grabbed the two rivals and walked over to Cana, who seemed somewhat distant. Sitting at the table with her, they began talking.

"Alright, Gray, I want you as my partner." Said Naruto. Gray smiled wildly, whilst Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Why the stripper and not me!? We'd make an awesome Dragonslaying Duo!" Natsu roared. The Uzumaki turned to his fellow slayer with an emotionless and expressionless face.

"Because Gray actually keeps a level head during fights and knows how to strategize." Natsu was getting ready to retort, but shut his mouth.

"Don't worry Natsu, you can be my partner." Cana smiled. Natsu smiled with glee as he grabbed her hands and thanked her repeatedly.

"So then." Naruto began, drawing back everyone's attention. "We'll only train with our partners for the ensuing week. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Chanted the other three. Naruto smirked putting his hand onto the middle of the table.

"Then may the best wizards win." The rest of the team put their hands on top of his, before throwing them up into the air.

* * *

On a smaller cliff to the east of Magnolia, the two teams were training. Natsu and Cana were training with each other under the King Kai's Gravity Increaser. Naruto and Gray on the other hand, had gone behind the trees so that the other two couldn't see their training. The blonde turned to his partner seriously.

"Alright Gray. There's only three days left of training before the Exam, and you know most of my moves, whilst I know most of yours. Now, there's something I want to teach you." Said Naruto.

Summoning a Shadow Clone, he set it to work by tasking it with rotating it's hand around the original's right palm. In a few seconds, a spinning sound could be heard, as well as a bright blue light became visible. Gray's eyes widened as they shot up to look at Naruto.

"Y-You want me to master a technique like this in three days?!" Asked Gray.

"No. Not master, learn as much as you can. You've spent the last four days mastering the Shadow Clone Technique, and I believe, with your superb magic control, that you are the only one out of you three who can master this." Spoke the blonde.

Gray gulped, gazing at the technique, before summoning a Shadow Clone of his own and getting to work.

* * *

It was the day, and the Exam had already begun. It had been about two and a half hours since the start, which was a mad rush off of the boat that had brought them here. Luckily, thanks to his father's teleporting technique, they had made it to the island before the others.

Naruto and Gray were currently walking down a tunnel. Makarov had explained to them on the way here, that the goal was to get one of the three red flags at the end of the course. There were six paths to take: four paths were identical, as in two paths met and the two teams fought. There were two of these sets of paths. Another path was without battle, but with a very hard challenge. The final one, was a path with an S-Class Mage at the end, which meant either Gildarts or Master.

Naruto had the feeling he was on the S-Class path and he had a good idea of who was waiting for him. He couldn't decide by smell, because there was a weird fragrance blocking his, and probably Natsu's, senses. It was most likely the Master's doing.

Naruto was yanked from his thoughts when Gray placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're at the end." He said. Naruto nodded, and took the first step out of the tunnel. His eyes landed on something at the center of the enormous cave, he and Gray gulped simultaneously.

"Shit! Just like I thought!" Naruto cursed. At the centre of the room, was Gildarts Clive. Naruto's thoughts went back to what The Master had told him of the boat.

***Flashback***

_Makarov put his hand in the Uzumaki's shoulder, turning him around._

_"What is it Gramps?" He asked._

_"Naruto, if you end up choosing the S-Class path, and it's Gildarts, not me, be careful. He was Minato's master. And since you're his son, Gildarts will probably go a little bit more serious on you." The blonde nodded nervously._

_"Right, sure thing!"_

***Flashback End***

Naruto, pulled out a three tri-pronged kunai, one in each hand and one in his mouth. A bead of sweat rolled down his face, much like Gray, who had his hands in the Ice Make position. Gildarts' cloak began to wave due to a little power he was releasing.

"Shall we begin boys?" He asked. The two looked at each other and nodded.

Without warning, they shot from their positions at their opponent.

* * *

It had been a good twenty minutes of fighting and the boys were spent, but they weren't about to give up. Gildarts had not one scratch on him, but by some miracle, the boy's had forced him to move many times.

There were craters, patches of ice and cube shaped chunks of rocks everywhere. Gritting his teeth, Naruto turned to Gray and did a few weird hand gestures. The Ice Mage understood, and the boys began their next assault.

"**Shadow Clone!**" They both yelled simultaneously. One clone appeared next to Gray, whilst two appeared with Naruto. The clones began charging a Rasengan for the two boys, whilst the second Naruto clone did nothing.

"I've already used Sage Mode in this battle and I can't throw the RasenShuriken without it. Plus, I don't have enough Eternano left to do either technique. I think Gray's at his limit as well." The blonde thought. Naruto's Rasengan was ready, whilst Gray's was at the best he had mastered in three days. Which was just an unstable Rasengan core.

"Let's go Gray!"

"Yeah!" The raven-haired boy responded. The original Naruto shot towards Gildarts, leaving a kunai behind. The second Naruto clone then teleported to the Hiraishin Rune on Gray's arm, then throwing a kunai at Gildarts and teleporting.

Naruto blasted his Rasengan into the ground at The Fairy Tail Ace's feet. With the ground destroyed, Gildarts was pushed into the air slightly. Then, Gray appeared with the unstable core which was about to give out.

"**Rasen Boom!**" Yelled Gray. The blue, fiery explosion covered Gildarts, but the man shot out of it unfazed. Suddenly, to the duo's utter shock, Gildarts, in an instant, had a Rasengan in each hand.

"**Rasengan Barrage**!" He yelled. But instead of hitting the boys, he pushed the two techniques together, resulting in a large explosion, knocking the boys back to where they previously were. Picking up the kunai from before, Naruto frowned.

"Well, that plan and extra kunai were useless." He thought. Suddenly, there was clapping. Gildarts was the one clapping.

"You've done very well boys. You're both incredibly strong mages for your age. But, I think I'll end this here." Said Gildarts. Unexpectedly, a giant pillar of actual, visible white Eternano erupted around Gildarts, leaving him looking like a black silhouette, red glowing eyes. Naruto gasped. "You walk the path of magic, but to arrive at its summit, there's something you still need. Learn now what that is." Fairy Tail's Ace muttered.

The pressure being released was unholy, and everyone on the island could feel it. Gray was on his hands and knees trying not to vomit. He managed to look up, and stared in disbelief at Naruto, who he could physically see shaking, just like him. Naruto was never scared of anything, so seeing him like this now, just proved to Gray how terrifying Gildarts could be.

Taking the other two by surprise, Naruto charged at Gildarts, who currently looked like Satan himself. With his fist coiled back, doused in aura, he ran screaming.

But as he got closer, Gildarts increased his power. But that was not all. At the same moment of the power increase, Naruto saw the strange humanoid that took the place of his reflection in those dreams. Gildarts currently had a very similar appearance to it. Stopping dead in his tracks, just in front of Gildarts, Naruto was frozen with horror.

Levy had told Gildarts before he left about everything Naruto was seeing in his strange dreams, but he couldn't decide whether it was his power increase, or the strange black humanoid who he assumed he currently looked like, that stopped Naruto. In fact, he decided that it was probably a little bit of both.

Naruto, who's right fist was still pulled back, but without the aura, went to punch again, but leg his arm drop down to his side as he dropped to his knees.

"T-That's it. I-I give." He mumbled, his eyes at the ground. The pillar of light disappeared instantly. Gildarts smiled.

"Excellent. I find no fault in you wanting to stand against me with courage. However, very few have the courage to sheathe their sword once it's out." The man listened to Naruto pant loudly.

"Fear is not evil. It shows us what our weakness is. Once we know that weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." Gildarts finished. "Well done. You've passed this part of the Exam. Now go become S-Class."

With that, Gildarts exited through the tunnel that the duo came from. Gray watched him leave until he was out of sight, before stumbling over to his partner.

"N-Naruto?" He stammered. When he put a hand in the boy's shoulder, the blonde flinched. He then gulped and stood up.

"R-Right. Let's go Gray." He mumbled before the began jogging through the tunnel on the opposite side if the cave.

* * *

After about ten minutes of jogging, Naruto and Gray made it to the end. There, on a higher platform, were the three red flags. Still exhausted physically and emotionally, the jogged carefully up the steps and grabbed a flag.

"Yes! You're S-Class now Naruto!" Gray exclaimed with joy before grabbing Naruto for a bro hug, which the blonde returned. After they released each other, Erza and her team mate walked out of the tunnel. When she saw Naruto with a flag, she drew her sword.

"You!" She yelled. Suddenly, the other four teams erupted from the remaining two tunnels. Laxus and his partner were fighting with Cana and Natsu, whilst Mira and her partner were fighting with Freed and his partner. Erza quickly joined Naruto and Gray on the podium and grabbed a flag, then, they watched the other battles unfold.

* * *

***Four hours later***

Back at the guild, a full scale brawl was underway, tables, bottles and people flying in every direction.

When the doors were pushed open. Everyone stopped and turned to the doors, delighted to see the Master, Gildarts and the S-Class candidates. Everyone crowded round them, eager to hear the news.

Naruto the put his arms around Erza and Laxus' shoulders.

"We became S-Class!" He yelled. The guild erupted in a roar of congratulations before showering the three in praises. Mira stormed off towards her siblings, whilst Freed sighed. Cana, on the other hand, looked down sadly. Natsu walked up to her, sadly.

"Sorry Cana. If I was stronger, I could've made you S-Class." Two of his hair spikes seemed to droop down like a dog's ears. Cana giggled and rubbed his head.

"It's okay Natsu. Maybe next year?" She said. Natsu nodded eagerly, before they joined the party, which very soon escalated into a bar fight. One, even Naruto joined in on.

* * *

***Year X780-Present Day***

Naruto smiled at the fond memory. Gildarts was right. That moment when he experienced true fear for the first time, had somewhat molded him into a better person. The Crash Mage left on a Decade-Quest shortly afterwards.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed a bowl of Ramen next to him. Smiling, he thanked the waiter and began digging in.

His thoughts then drifted back to the SS-Class Exams, which were less interesting. He had said as a joke to Makarov about how there should be an SS-Class Exam, then he had said it at a Guild Master's meeting and the Magic Council caught wind of it. So, they made it an official Exam.

Whilst every Guild's S-Class Exams were different and unique, everyone from different guilds, who the Masters thought were good candidates, all met at a designated area for a Test Paper Exam on hundreds of different SS-Class things, it lasted for four hours. Then, if they passed the test, the Master of the guild an applicant is from will test their battle strength and knowledge. It is then the Master's decision if they pass or not.

Naruto and Laxus, somehow, did it on their first try. Erza and Mira on the other hand, had only very recently made SS-Class.

Naruto didn't remember much about his battle with Makarov though. Probably because the Master only attacked once in that entire fight and that one move was flattening Naruto with and enlarged fist. Shaking away the thought, he carried on eating.

He then heard laughing from the corner of the Guild, and looked over with a smile at Macao playing with his two year old son, Romeo. Romeo had been a pleasant surprise in the times of great sadness and loss. He had been apart of what got the guild to start healing after Harmonic Convergence. Naruto smiled again before putting more noodles into his mouth.

But not even twenty seconds into the meal, two arms slithered around his waist, as two squishy things pressed against his back. He knew immediately who it was. Looking down over his shoulder, he was greeted with the sight of Cana smiling up at him. There was silence before;

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Cana frowned, obviously already drunk.

"Eeh? That's no way to say good morning to someone, so I'll teach you how. Good morning, Aurora-chan~!" She greeted. Naruto blushed at what she called him, but he tried to hide it, and the fact that her blossoming breasts were pressing up against his back wasn't helping.

In fact, all the girls, of his generation mostly, well except for Levy, all had quite large breast for their age, which was about fourteen to fifteen.

"Don't call me by that stupid name!" He yelled. Cana smiled.

"But that's the name that the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine came up with just for you." She whined. Naruto sighed. About two months after achieving S-Class, that stupid magazine labeled him with the spiel, 'Aurora'.

"C'mon man, I think it sounds awesome!" Came a voice. Naruto turned to his left to Natsu leaning on his left shoulder. Gray then walked up next to Natsu. There was silence before Naruto carried on talking.

"Hey Gray, how are you today?" He asked before continuing his meal. Gray and Cana laughed whilst Natsu sulked.

"I'm sorry." The pink haired teen mumbled.

"But it is cool Naruto. Plus, you're like the poster child for Fairy Tail's: Generation of Miracles!" Gray quoted from the magazine. Naruto huffed.

"Well, I don't like it."

"So, what are we doing today Naruto?" Asked Happy, who landed on the blonde's head. The SS-Class Mage reached up and scratched Happy in his favourite spot, behind the left ear.

"I don't know what we'll do, but I think Natsu's day is completely booked." He smirked with his eyes closed. The Fire Dragonslayer cocked an eyebrow.

"Whaddaya mean?" He asked. A second later, two arms slithered around Natsu's waist from behind. A slight 'Eep' came from Natsu when this happened. He looked down over his shoulder, to see two brilliant, blue eyes looking up at him. "L-Lisanna?"

"Yup, that's me." She chirped. Natsu blushed when she laid her head against his back.

"W-What are you d-doing, Lis?" He stammered. She pouted at him.

"Eeh, am I not aloud to do something like this to my future husband?" She finished with a smile. Natsu blushed even more if that was possible. He heard the sound of whistling, and turned to Naruto, Gray, Happy and Cana, who had by now released Naruto.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Wow Natsu, you already have a wife waiting for you? Lucky~!" Purred Macao. Once again, his blush intensified.

"STOP TALKING!" He screamed. The entire guild laughed at him. He then turned around and smiled warmly at Lisanna, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Natsu." Came a voice from behind him. He turned again to Mira, who was sat at another table. With an almost concerned smile, she gestured with her left thumb to her left, which was his right. Confused, he turned to his right, and the instant he did, a giant, tanned fist smashed into his face.

Everything seemed to slow down, as Elfman dug his fist deeper into Natsu's face. Lisanna and the guild watched with shock, Mira with the same, almost, concerned smile whilst his team and Happy all watched with emotionless faces. Time then resumed as normal and Natsu was rocketed into a wall.

"Elfman!" Lisanna exclaimed worriedly, before she ran over to Natsu. The entire guild were clapping lightly, Naruto, Gray, Cana and Happy holding up score cards. Gray's card had a 9.9 on it, Cana's had a barrel of Alcohol on it, Naruto's had the symbol for Infinity on it and Happy's card had a picture of a fish in it.

Natsu, who was now standing again, pointed at Elfman, smoke coming from his mouth.

"What the hell was that for!" Natsu yelled. Elfman breathed steam out of his nose comically.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" He roared. Natsu ignited his fist and jumped at Elfman. But, in midair, Naruto grabbed Natsu by the scarf and began dragging him away.

"HEY, NARUTO, LET ME GO!" He struggled, but Naruto had firm grip on him. "THIS ISN'T OVER ELFMAN! Bye Lisanna!" He finished with a bright smile and a wave, to which she returned.

* * *

The team spent the rest of the day just goofing around. Either playing pranks on guild members, eating or just lounging around.

Currently, they were at their training grounds on the small cliff looking over East Magnolia, napping under a large tree. Naruto had Happy on his head and Cana was resting her head on his left shoulder. Natsu was next, drooling in his sleep and Gray was sucking his thumb.

An acorn fell from the tree they were under and hit Happy, which woke him up. The cat stirring on his head caused Naruto to wake up, which in turn caused Cana to wake up. The girl stretched, punching Natsu in the face, waking him up. He then punched Gray in the face, thinking it was him who woke him up. Soon enough, the two rivals were rolling around on the floor fighting.

Cana and Happy sighed at the pair, whilst Naruto stood at the edge of the small cliff, looking at the sky. He brought up his right hand, and held it towards the sun. He felt the warmth flow through him, like it gave him power. He opened his eyes and peered into the sun, like staring at it's very core.

Suddenly he felt an earth-shattering pain in his head. Falling backwards onto his butt, he grabbed his head.

"GAAAH!" He bellowed. Natsu and Gray immediately stopped their fight and ran over alongside Cana and Happy. The four crowded around the blonde to see what was the matter. Naruto's pupils had shrunk to a size that they were almost nonexistent.

"Naruto! Naruto, what's wrong?!" Cana yelled trying to get his attention. But, the blonde just kept on screaming.

Unbeknownst to the rest of his team, Naruto was seeing the visions again, but they were different.

He was back in the black space. Looking down immediately, he saw the black figure. Then, to Naruto's shock, it actually spoke.

_**"Fly." **_Were the only words that left its mouth, in a deep raspy voice. A second later, instead of dropping below the water, Naruto flew upwards, as if gravity were reversed and he was falling. It seemed like he had been falling through darkness for years. But, soon enough, he fell through a white light, he was forced to shut his eyes to light.

Opening them again, he was shocked to see that he was falling from incredibly high in the sky. Hearing an ear piercing screech, he turned to his right, shocked to see the Golden Enigma fighting against, what he suspected, the creature from within the Pillar of Darkness whilst falling. This creature also had its form rendered, but by a purple aura. They clashed, over and over again, attacking with intent to kill the other.

Naruto looked towards the ground, and didn't have time to scream when he hit the ground. Then the images started, they were all the same, except the one with the sentence was different.

_"You must go back! Back to Terrae Sanctae! You must find that scepter! Everything hinges on it!"_

_"I know you don't understand it now, but you must know that the scepter CANNOT fall into his hands!"_

_"You must be strong! *****'s life! *****'s life! *****'s life! Everybody's lives! They all depend on you being able to CONTROL. THIS. POWER!"_

It made no sense, whose lives were the old man silhouette talking about, and why were the names distorted in the first place? He had no time to think, as the flurry of super fast images ensued.

Then came the final image, of the right hand opening. But, instead of waking up this time, there was one more image.

In this one, he was being held in the arms of somebody. He was in a burning house, that was falling apart. The person holding him was panting, heavily. For some reason, his vision and hearing were distorted. Suddenly, his vision and hearing cleared, as the person holding him called out a name.

_"Kushina!"_ Came a man's voice. Looking to the floor, he could see his mother, pushing herself up by her arms.

_"Go, forget about me! Just get Naruto somewhere safe, Minato!" _She replied. Looking up, he realised that he was being held by his father. Is this... a memory?

A Dark Panther then shot out of a large pile of burning wood. Using his free right hand, Minato destroyed it with a Rasengan in seconds.

_"Kushina, I won't leave you!"_ The Wizard Saint screamed. His wife smiled sadly.

_"I love you, Minato. Goodbye."_ She muttered. More Dark Panthers appeared, and shot beams at them.

_"KUSHINA!"_ Minato screamed. Then as the beams hit, there was a white light. Instantly, the pain disappeared and Naruto sat up at the speed of light. He couldn't stop panting, as his teammates tried to calm him down.

"What the hell happened there?" Natsu asked. Naruto turned to him, barely able to form proper sentences.

"I...s-s-saw... a... m-memor-ry. I s-saw my Mom...d-d-d-die..." He trailed off. Cana hugged him whilst the two boys put their hands on his shoulders. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Natsu suddenly recoiled.

"What's wrong with you, Flame-Brain? Can't you see we're tryin' to calm our friend down?" Asked Gray. Natsu was holding his nose in pain.

"I can smell the same dark scent from when Naruto was sent flying to the guild." He replied. Naruto thought for a second, before his eyes widened to an impossible size. Almost immediately, a giant purple explosion came from Magnolia below them. The blonde got up and ran to the edge of the cliff. Looking towards the lake, he confirmed his suspicions. The Guild Hall was alight with purple flames. Not like Macao's flames, these ones were much darker in colour and ominous.

The other four joined him on the edge and they all gasped.

"The guild..." Cana mumbled.

"What the hell is this?!" Gray roared.

"Bastards!" Screamed Natsu. They all turned to Naruto, and were shocked to see a look of fear on his face.

"Please...oh Kami no, don't let it be them." He muttered. Next, his look or fear transformed into one of pure and utter rage. Killing intent rolled off the teen in heaps. Blasting aura from his feet, The Dragonslayer rocketed into the air.

"Naruto!" The team yelled. But he ignored them. He only had one thought in mind.

"**KILL!**"

* * *

Back at the guild, the entire roster of members were fighting the Dark Panthers, many being overwhelmed. Mira herself was surrounded by many, but she kept on slashing away. She peered over to Erza, who was also having difficulty.

"Erza! Are these supposed to be the things that killed Naruto's human parents and want him dead?" She yelled over the loud crashes and explosions. The redhead turned to her.

"Yes, I think so!" She replied. Turning behind her, she peered over to Makarov. "Master!

You must do something now!"

The short, old man frowned, before joining his hands together. In mere moments, a bright, white light shon throughout the entire guild, drawing all the attention of the members and the Dark Panthers towards it. Makarov's eyes snapped open, revealing a white glow.

"**Fairy Law.**" Said the Master deeply. The white light engulfed the entire hall, and it's inhabitants. Once it died down, Makarov was shell shocked to see that the panthers were uneffected.

"Fairy Law had no effect?!" Exclaimed Macao. The Master could not fathom how they had survived. Fairy Law was the ultimate magic, that wiped out all the beings that the caster thought as enemies. These things had attacked his guild, hurt his members, killed two previous members and were hunting their son. These creatures were most definitely his enemies! But, could it be, that these creatures were so full of darkness, that even Fairy Law, the ultimate judgment magic, couldn't stop them?

More panthers jumped at Makarov, who was forced to activate his Titan Magic to combat the creatures. Unexpectedly, a dull scream could be heard. All fighting ceased as all the members searched for the cry that was continuously getting louder. Mira noticed that all the panthers were looking through the large hole in the Guild Hall's roof, at the sky. A low growl reverberated from their chests. The Take-Over Mage was confused, until she looked through the hole.

Closing in on the battle fast, was a large rocket of aura, and in the middle of it, she could just make out Naruto. Seconds later, he smashed into the floor with incredible force, aura whipping out in every direction. When the mages were able to get a hood look at the blonde, they recoiled in shock to see a bloodthirsty look plastered to his face.

Jumping forward at a small herd, Naruto roared.

"**Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!**" Yelled the teen. His attack barreled through some of the Dark Panthers. Naruto then slammed his right foot onto the ground, and spun around at incredible speeds, punching out at the same time, as a tornado of aura began to form.

"**Aura Dragon's Sweeper!**" Came an almost unhearable shout. The twister sucked up more panthers as the battle between these creatures and Fairy Tail continued.

Soon after Naruto arrived, Cana and Gray came in on an ice trail, whilst Natsu crashed through the roof with Happy. Immediately, they began to fend of their attackers as well.

* * *

After about an hour of fighting, the battle had spread throughout Magnolia. But, Makarov could see that his mages were trying their best to minimalize damage, for once. The main battle was still being held at the guild, which was in a sorry state. There were more holes in the building than actual wood and stone. But, they didn't stop.

Even though, by now, hundreds of panthers were destroyed, more and more kept coming. Naruto was still going in head open without a plan for the first time since he joined Fairy Tail. There was so much rage bubbling inside of him, he couldn't stop. He'd make these bastards pay for what they'd done to him!

Then, two of the Giant Dark Panthers appeared. One went for Naruto, whilst the other went for Makarov. The large beast pinned the Uzumaki to the floor, making it impossible to move. It the. Bit straight into his shoulder. The blonde let out a loud scream as blood spurted out of he wound. His vision began to blur as consciousness began to slip away from him. But, one thing happened that snapped him awake again.

Makarov was distracted with saving a group of his brats and himself from a massive heard of Dark Spirits, that he didn't notice the Giant one. A purple and yellow beam began charging in its mouth at high speeds. Erza saw this and screamed.

"MASTER!" She bellowed. But it was too late. As Makarov turned to the girl, the beam was shot, and it pierced straight through the left side of Makarov's chest. Dangerously close to his heart. Time seemed to slow as the old man fell to the ground, blood flying from his mouth. Naruto felt something snap.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Roared the teen, as a pillar of turquoise aura erupted around him. The members watched in awe as pure power emanated from him.

"Was Naruto always this strong?" Asked Natsu. No, something was up. The Fire Dragonslayer could tell. Once the pillar disappeared, Natsu along with the rest of the guild could see a large patch of turquoise scales covering Naruto's left eye, other parts of his face in small patches and some on his arms. His irises were green, his pupils slitted, his teeth had now become fangs and his nail were claws.

"That same power from The Spirit World..." Erza trailed off. The blonde then shot from his spot and tore through the hords of Dark Panthers with tremendous force. He kept on screaming in an inhuman pitch.

"DIE! DIE! **DIE!**" Bellowed the teen, over and over again. The panthers then began retreating, but Naruto wasn't done yet. Two who were just jumping through the hole in the roof, were grabbed by the tail and yanked back down. The blonde began spinning them around by the tale and destroying othe panthers with them. Soon, his makeshift weapons also disappeared, as the rest of the panthers escaped.

Naruto's features slowly reverted back to normal as he stumbled over to where Mira was kneeling besides Makarov. The Uzumaki feel to his knees, the last of his lizard-like features disappearing. Tears were falling from Mira's eyes as she applied pressure to the Master's wounds.

"C'mon! Don't die on me Gramps!" She begged. Naruto could do nothing but watch, speechless. His mind suddenly clicked as his head spun around.

"JET!" He screamed, scaring the fourteen year old. "GET MASTER TO PORLYUSICA NOW!"

Jet saluted and picked up the small man, disappearing in a purple streak. The guild sat in silence for a few seconds, before everyone ran to start dousing the purple flames on the guild. All but Naruto, who just sat on his knees in silence.

* * *

A week had past since the Dark Panthers attacked. Amazingly,there was not a single death of the mages or citizens. Damage to Magnolia was minor, so it was all repaired in a few days. The guild however, and it's occupants, were in shambles. No one was seriously hurt, except for the Master. Ever since Porlyusica announced that the stubborn old man was going to live, the atmosphere was not as tense.

Naruto, however, had not said a single word to anyone. All he did was sit on the banister of the Second Floor and hug his knees to his chest with his face down. He never ate or drank, and people were getting worried.

Earlier that morning, Makarov had been moved to Fairy Tail's infirmary. He was still asleep, so nobody had seen him. Suddenly, Lisanna burst out of the infirmary door.

"Everyone! Gramps is awake!" She yelled. Everyone smiled and rushed towards the small door. The smile that was on Cana's face disappeared as she stopped in her tracks to looke at Naruto on the second floor. She frowned and walked up the stairs. Coming up beside the teen, she joined him on the banister.

"Naru-" She began, but he cut her off.

"It's all my fault." He said. She was confused.

"What's all your fault?" She asked. He lifted his head from his knees, but looked forward, avoiding her gaze.

"It's my fault that the Guild was attacked. It's my fault people got hurt. It's my fault that Gramps almost..." He trailed off. Cana grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket.

"Now, you listen to Me, Naruto Uzumaki! It was not your fault that those damned panthers came back! Stop blaming yourself for everyth-"

"They came to kill me." He cut her off again. Her eyes widened slightly. "Just like when my parents died, they were originally there to kill me. I don't know why, but that's always the reason!"

Cana was speechless. When she didn't say anything, he slapped her hands away and jumped to the floor. She began to run down the stairs after him as he walked out the guild.

"Where are you going?!" She asked. He didn't respond. "What are you going to do?!"

This time he did reply, but he didn't stop walking or turn around.

"What must be done now." He said. Just as she was going to grab his shoulder, he was gone in an orange spark. The wind blew through the hall, as Cana's long, wavy brown hair swayed in the wind.

* * *

Naruto stood atop one of the Kardia Cathedral spires, gazing up at the moon, a frown present on his face. The panthers had come for him, and people had ended up getting hurt because of it. He couldn't take it. He was going to do what had to be done.

Jumping with his strength from the spire, he went soaring up high. He then angled himself towards the East Mongolian Forest and blasted aura from his feet. As he flew, he took the time to 'walk' through old memories.

The first time he had properly met Natsu, he had challenged Naruto to a battle. Of course, this was the time when their team was officially formed. He remembered how Natsu had fought alongside him against Balthazar Drake three years ago. He remembered the countless jobs he had gone on with the pink haired teen. He remembered all the battles he and Natsu had fought against each other. He remembered all the endless hours he had trained with Natsu, all the pain they had shared. He remembered the hours they spent at night looking up the stars, amd talking about their Dragon Foster-Fathers. More importantly, he remembered the bond he shared with Natsu.

Now approaching his destination, Naruto threw down a kunai in front of the small shack, and teleported to it. He walked up to the door slowly, and merely pushed it open. He knew Natsu and Happy never locked the door, so he waltzed in soundlessly. His eyes widened when he saw Natsu and Lisanna tangled in a hug on the couch. He smiled warmly at their affection for each other.

Pulling out the folded bit of paper that read 'Nastu' on it and grabbing a pen off the table, he added something to the small parchment. He laid it down carefully on the stand next to the couch, which was also supporting a lamp. He ruffled the pinkette's hair and poked Lisanna on the cheek. The both of them stirred and became even more in tangled in the other's arms.

He smiled with his eyes closed at them, before walking past the small hammock that Happy was sleeping on. Scratching his head, he listened carefully to the sound of the cat purring.

"Natsu's gonna to be on trouble tomorrow if Mira and Elfman find Lis missing from her bed. And I bet this'll be the first place they look." He thought to himself.

He left wordlessly out the door. The small parchment he left behind read:

_Dear Natsu_

_You've been one of the greatest friends that anyone could ask for. You were the only one who could truly relate to me in such a way about our Fathers._

_I will never forget our friendship, or our awesome memories._

_Goodbye_

_From Naruto_

_P.S: Good luck with Lisanna!_

* * *

The Aura Dragonslayer was once again flying over Magnolia. This time, his thoughts going towards a certain raven-haired friend. He first properly met Gray when he was talking to Cana. He already liked Gray from the moment they met, and to confirm his suspicions, they got along marvellously. He remembered their first mission. He remembered how Gray had adapted to some of Laxus' lightning to create an incredible attack. He remembered how Gray had help him with a lot in the year of repairing Magnolia. He remembered how he had taught Gray the Shadow Clone technique and how he was still aiding him slightly in learning the Rasengan, which the Ice Mage found difficult to master. He remembered how he and Gray actually managed to make Gildarts move, and how they buckled under his power. He remembered the countless missions he and Gray had gone on. Most of all, he remembered The brotherhood that the two had forged.

Bobbing and weaving between alleyways as he fast approached the ground, Naruto landed on his feet and ground to a halt outside of Gray's front door. Knowing his door would be locked, the blonde jumped up to the Ice Mage's bedroom window. Landing not the window ledge, he pulled out a kunai and picked the lock.

Stepping carefully into the teen's room, he wasn't surprised to see the sheets on the floor and the boy sleeping in his boxers. Pulling out another note, with 'Gray' written on the front, he place carefully on his nightstand, before jumping out the window.

The note said:

_Dear Gray_

_You and me have been great friends since day one, and I know that you're going to become strong._

_Keep on practicing the Shadow Clone technique and master the Rasengan. I know you can._

_Goodbye_

_From Naruto_

_P.S: Seriously dude, try and tame that stripping habit of yours._

* * *

Our favourite mage was now on the way to his final destination. He didn't bother to teleport himself this time. Or more like, he didn't want to. His destination now in sight, he was surprised to see the window open. Using this to his advantage, as he reached the window, he grabbed the top of it and swung himself in. His feet landed quietly on the soft carpet of Cana's room. He had refused to let his thoughts go back to her.

Walking over to the bed, he looked at her sleeping figure. Curled up in all her duvet, she had her hair all over her face. He moved it out the way, and smiled when he saw her face. He stroked her cheek and she grabbed his hand. He was scared that she was awake, but to his favour, she was still asleep.

"Naruto.." She murmured in her sleep. Naruto's currently widened eyes reverted back to normal as he frowned. Placing the final letter on her nightstand, he was about to leave when he remembered something. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a key. Placing it next to the letter, he left her home.

The final letter read:

_Dear Cana_

_You...you were the first friend I made at Fairy Tail. In fact, you were the first friend I ever made. You showed so much kindness to a complete stranger, and I can never repay your kindness._

_I know, that what I'm about to do won't make any sense to you right away, it may never. But I assure you, that it is necessary._

_I don't want to do this, but I know that it's what I have to do to protect you and the rest of the guild from the misfortunes and curses that follow me._

_So, keep training, become S-Class or SS-Class and tell Gildarts whatever it is you want to tell him. Yeah, I don't know what it is you want to tell him, but I do know that there is something._

_So, this is goodbye for now._

_From Naruto_

_P.S: The key is the only key I have to my nice apartment in Uptown Magnolia. I won't be using it for a while. So, because it's super big, you and another person can move in there. I think I know who you'll choose, so there are some scrolls on Ancient Runes in my office for her to study._

_Also, tell everyone goodbye for me!_

That was that. Those were the last words that Naruto Uzumaki would ever say to his family in a long time. Giving one last look to the guild he loved, Naruto threw a kunai to miles and miles away with all his might, and was gone in an orange spark.

* * *

**_A/N:_ IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, I've never been so mentally drained. This chapter was the longest one that Legends of Fiore has so far, so I hope you liked.**

**So...I'm wondering how many people's web-browsers closed down when they read this chapter. Yus, I'm sorry, for all those who like NaLu, this story WILL feature NaLi. I'm sorry, it's just my OTP. :P But remember, this story is about Naruto, not Natsu's relationship status.**

**Next chapter won't come for a bit, but it WILL be the first chapter in Canon territory.**

**So, look forward to Next Chapter!**

**Till next time!**

**EDIT: I would've posted this chapter on the 16th of July, but I had not internet, so you're all getting today, on 25th.**


	15. Four Years Forward

**A/N:** **Well, here we are, finally at the canon, with chapter 15 of Legends of Fiore!**

**I just wanted to quickly say, thank you to everyone who's been following this story! The support is immensely appreciated!**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you very much, glad you enjoyed!**

**RamenMaker: Well, here we are with the new chapter!**

**TrainHeartnett: Very happy you enjoyed! Awesome Username btw**

**buterflypuss: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Many Faced Mage: Thanks a bunch! Glad that you're enjoying the growth between the two pairs. That's actually a very good idea. I think I WILL use an OC for Lucy. Yeah, let's hope they don't kill him!**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Four Years Forward

_The country of Fiore. A neutral land that has a population of 17 million. It's a place of Magic. Magic is commonly exchanged and plays a key part in people's lives._

_And there are people who earn money using magic. People call them mages. Mages join various guilds where they do jobs by request. Many guilds exist throughout the country_

_And, there's a certain guild, that lies in certain town. It's a guild that used to, or rather still creates legends as they pass through. It's name is..._

_Fairy Tail_

* * *

It was a hot day in the bustling port town of Hargeon. The streets and markets were full to the brim of citizens and travelers, eager to buy merchandise. It was nearly lunchtime, explaining why most restaurants, cafés and bars were full.

On the edge of town, at the Hargeon Station, a train that had minutes ago arrived from a day's journey inland, was about to leave. Right beside the exit, was a young man, with rosey hair. He was on his knees, his head resting on the wooden floor. Next to him, a blue, feline creature with a green bag on its back. The conductor of the train looked the pair over worriedly.

"U-Uh, excuse me, sir?" He asked. The strange boy's companion poked him with its tail.

"Natsu, we're here, in Hargeon! Get your big butt up off the floor!" Yelled Happy. The teenager only mumbled something inaudible in response.

"I-Is he okay?" The conductor cut in. The feline turned to him, with his paw in the air.

"Aye! This happens every time!" He said. Natsu lifted his face on the ground and balanced the weight of his head on his chin.

"Nah...I'm not doing this ever again. I'll never ride one of these monstrosities again." Natsu nearly choked out, before his cheeks filled with vomit. Happy stepped out of the train doors and onto the platform, his expression serious.

"If the info we received is true, a "Salamander" should be in this town. As well as a mysterious, black hooded figure with strange, aura-like powers who passed through here two weeks ago." He murmured to his partner. "Let's go."

"H-Hold up a sec buddy..." Natsu wheezed as he leant over the train window. Suddenly, the train's horn sounded off and the machine began moving. Hearing the sound Happy turned around to see the train leaving, with his best friend still hanging out the window.

"Shit, no! THIS IS MY NIGHTMARE! SAVE ME!" Natsu screamed as he faded into the distance. The feline watched with an emotionless face for a few seconds before saying:

"It departed.."

* * *

More towards the center of town, a young blonde woman was distressing in a magic shop.

"Huh?! You mean this is the only magic shop in the entire town?" She asked the shop owner

"Yeah" he replied, "Hargeon's a fishing town and it lives off of its namesake instead of magic. Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store is for selling to traveling mages."

Lucy sighed. "I guess coming here was a total bust, huh?"

"Now, now, please don't say that. Take a look around. I recently got a lot of new merchandise." The old man said, pulling out a thin, pink, rectangular box with a mirror like pad on it. "This Colours Magic is quite popular with the ladies. You can switch the colour of your clothes to whatever you feel like that day!"

The man began rubbing his index finger in a circle motion on the mirror pad, causing the most common kind of Magic Circle to erupt from the small gem at the top.

"Change! Like this!" He chanted as his green robe turned purple and his darker green hat turned white.

"I already have one." Said Lucy as the shop owner continued to change colours. "I'm searching for some powerful Celestial Keys."

"You mean Celestial Spirit Keys, right? Those are kinda rare..." He muttered, but Lucy wasn't listening. She had found what she was looking for, sort of.

"This one's the white puppy, the White Doggy!" She exclaimed.

"You...do realise that one has a power level of like, zero, right?" The store owner deadpanned.

"Who cares, I was looking for this one anyway..." She waved him off. "So how much is it?"

"20,000 jewel." He replied without hesitation. Lucy froze for a second before asking robotically.

"How-much-might-it-be-again?"

"Like I just said, 20,000 jewel." There was silence for a moment, before Lucy hopped up onto the checkout counter, and took a seductive position.

"Come on, how much is it, really, you sweet old man you..." She cooed, winking at him.

* * *

A few minutes, the blonde could be seen stomping over a cobblestone bridge in a huff.

"He only knocked off 1000 jewel? So my looks are only worth 1000 jewel?! That's nothing! Now I'm pissed. If that's all I can realistically get, then..." She muttered to no one in particular, before being cut off by the sound of screaming fans.

"You said that a famous Wizard's come to town?" A young girl asked, catching Lucy's attention as the youth ran past her.

"It's Salamander-sama!" Another girl replied, as she chased her friend.

After Lucy watched the girls run for a moment longer she turned to the crowd below her to think.

"Salamander...?" She mumbled, before clapping her hands together in surprise. "The one they say can use Fire Magic you can't buy in stores? He's in this town?!"

* * *

The pink haired young man dragged his feet along with him through the alleys of Hargeon, his feline friend close behind.

"Goddammit, I ended up taking the train again." He mumbled. His partner looked up at him.

"And you're terrible with any kind of transportation, Natsu." Happy replied.

"Well, excuse me! Sorry that I don't have some, fancy-schmancy enchanted heirloom, unlike him!" Natsu spat. Turning his head to the side in comic anger. After a few seconds of silence, it was broken. "Not to mention I'm starving..."

"We're broke, remember?"

"Say, Happy..." Said Natsu, completely changing the subject, "this 'Salamander' is Igneel, right?"

"Sure! I highly doubt that a Fire Dragon would be anyone but Igneel, right?" He reassured. Happy had to reassure Natsu of a lot things, since it happened.

"Yeah, that's right." Natsu somewhat replied, but his senses focused on the large cluster of human scents not far away.

"Salamander-sama!" Rang out from the crowd. This caught the unlikely duo's attention.

"You're so wonderful!"

"Burn me!" That last one slightly concerned Happy about that one girl's mental state. But other things took priority right now.

"Salamander!" The two yelled simultaneously. Once they began running in the direction, a big smile crept it's way onto Natsu's face.

"See, buddy? Talk about someone, and they show up, from outta nowhere!" He chirped.

"Aye!" Was all the strange cat replied.

Over at the group, one man stood in the middle. He was tall, donning a white shirt, red pants and a purple cape. He had hair that was somewhat blue, and stuck out in spikes.

In the crowd, stood Lucy. With a large blush upon her cheeks, all she could do was listen to her own thoughts and thunderous heartbeat, for if she tried to speak, all that would come out was a high pitched 'Eep!'.

_"Why's my heart beating this fast?"_ She thought. _"Hey, what's gotten into me?"_ The 'Salamander laughed.

"Captivated, aren't ya?" He asked a different girl. His attention was then brought to Lucy, who straightened up when his eyes fell on her.

_"He looked at me!" _Her mind screamed. He smirked at her, and the blonde's hands rose to cover her heart.

_"Am I this excited because he's a famous wizard?"_ Her mind echoed. A small loveheart then spiraled its way into her pupil, thin making pink magic dust float around her began hopping on one foot, through the crowd, towards 'Salamander', completely unaware of the other person pushing through.

_"Could it be?"_ She asked in her head again._ "Could he be the..." _But her her train of thought was cut off by a new face.

"Igneel!" Yelled Natsu. The minute Natsu saw the man, he stopped dead in his tracks. The minute Lucy saw Natsu, the spell was broken, as the love heart in her eyes shattered.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked the stranger. 'Salamander' nearly face-faulted at the comment, but quickly regained his posture.

"If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" He asked, striking a pose. But Natsu and Happy had already moved on. "He's already left!"

"How rude!" Screamed a girl as she kicked Natsu in the back. As that girl then bit into Natsu's left leg, two more girls ran up. One grabbed his right leg, whilst the other wrapped her legs around his neck.

"Yeah! Salamander-sama is an amazing wizard!" The one around the pinkette's neck yelled. Another woman joined the three, and they now had Natsu pinned to the ground, belly down. The girl biting Natsu now held his left arm, the girl previously holding his right leg now held his left one and the new woman held down his right arm, whilst the girl previously around the teen's neck held his right leg.

"What's wrong with you crazy fangirls?! Don't you all have shit to do, like I don't know; jobs? School? Kids? Boyfriend or husband? I don't care! JUST GET OFF OF ME!" Natsu hollered. Happy watched with an amused smile the entire time.

The rest of the fangirls glared daggers at Natsu, but 'Salamander just struck another pose.

"Now, now...just leave it at that. It's not like he meant any harm by it." The group of girls then regained their loveheart eyes and all yelled 'He's so kind!'. But Lucy glared at the man, disgust and spite present in her eyes.

'Salamander' then presented a piece of white card with his signature on it to Natsu.

"Here's my autograph. Feel free to show it off to your friends." He said. Natsu looked less than bothered.

"No thanks." Was all he said, before he was lying face down, with his feet in the air, in the trash moments later, the group of fangirls storming away.

"I guess we got the wrong guy." Happy stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." Came Natsu's muffled reply.

"Well, it's true." Happy pressed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Your statement will surely change the way the world thinks about itself." Natsu mocked...from the trash. Happy sighed and shook his head, shrugging at the same time.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu...you got beat up by a bunch of girls who aren't even, You-Know-Who. You have a lot of training to do." Happy shot back.

"Screw you, Jackass." Natsu replied, finally getting out of the trash and crouching. The group of girls were now surrounding 'Salamander' again.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me." He chimed.

"Eehh, you're leaving already?" They all asked in union. 'Salamander smirked and activated his magic.

"**Red Carpet!**" He snapped his fingers, and a swirl of vermillion coloured fire appeared beneath his feet, taking him into the air. "I'm having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone, please attend!"

He then took off into the distance, leaving behind all his fans. Natsu sat there, watching him go.

"Who was that ass anyway?!" He asked nobody but himself. He failed to noticed the girl walking up to him.

"What a scumbag." Came a voice, catching the duo's attention. They turned to look at a blonde girl. "Thanks a lot."

"Wha?" Natsu, somewhat, asked.

"I'm Lucy, wanna get something to eat?" She asked them.

"Sure."

* * *

(**I'm going to assume that you guys don't want to hear the boring conversation in the restaurant 'cos you've probably heard it tons of times.**)

Lucy was laid down on a bench in a park as she read through the latest addition of The Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

"Oh god, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?" She mumbled. "The Devon thieves gang wiped out along with 7 other residences. Man they just go overboard!"

She giggled to herself a little more before turning the page. Her smile widened when she saw what was there.

"Ooh, a photo spread of Mirajane! But how would I go about joining Fairy Tail? I mean, it's one of the most popular guilds, so it bound to be hard." Lucy pondered, as she closed the magazine. "The wizard's guild, Fairy Tail...AH! I wanna join so bad!"

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail?" Came a voice from the bushes. Salamander then came rising from the bushes, holding his chin knowingly.

"You!" Lucy yelled.

"I've been looking for you." He said. "I wanted to personally invite you to my ship party."

"Your Charm won't work on me! The magic's weakness is awareness! It won't work on those who know it's being used!" She exclaimed. Salamander chuckled.

"Just as I thought. I knew you were a mage. No matter. As long as you come to the party."

"There's no way I'd go!" Lucy replied, turning her back to the man. "Not any party, if it's thrown by a scumbag like you!"

Salamander felt the insult pierce his shoulder. "I'm a scumbag?"

"You'd go so far as to use Charm to be popular." Lucy accused.

"It's part of the ceremony. I just wanted the party to have a celebrity as a host, see..."

"I can't believe a famous Mage is such a fool." Lucy shrugged. Salamander then turned over his shoulder to look at her.

"Oh yeah, you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asked. Lucy froze at the question. "Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?"

Lucy looked to him, surprise evident on her face. "I have! You're one of Fairy Tail's mages?!"

"That's right." Salamander replied, holding his chin again. "If you want to join, I'll put a good word in with the Guild Master."

"The party sounds like so much fun!" Exclaimed Lucy, who now had hearts in her eyes, as she got closer to man. He put a hand up to back her away a bit.

"You're easy to figure out, you know that?" Said Salamander. Lucy then smiled brightly at him with sparkling eyes.

"Can I really get into Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Of course. But in return, keep quiet about the Charm, okay?" He replied.

"Sure thing!"

"We'll meet again at my party later!" He yelled, swishing his cape around as he turned. A magic circle the appeared in front of him, as vermillion flames rose from around his feet. Then, he blasted off into the distance.

"Yes sir!" Lucy saluted. She stayed in that position for a while, letting the wind roll pass. She then realised she'd been tricked into going. "He used a pseudo-charm. But... Yes! I'm gonna join Fairy Tail! Until then, I've got to play nice with that dumb oaf!"

* * *

The moon shone down brilliantly onto the still bustling streets of Hargeon. Up high on a large lookout over the town, were Natsu and Happy, leaning against the stone railing. Well, Happy was sat on it.

"What a meal!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Aye!" Replied Happy. The small cat then notice a ship in the distance. "Oh yeah...Is that the ship Salamander's party is at?"

Natsu, looked over slightly and almost instantly had vomit in his mouth. "Gonna hurl..."

"Stop getting queasy with just the thought of it." Said Happy. The talking of a few girls nearby caught the unlikely pair's attention.

"Look! It's Salamander-sama's ship!" One of them yelled.

"I wish I had gone!" Said another.

"Salamander?" Asked the last girl, surprising the other two.

"You don't know him?" Asked the second girl.

"He's the famous mage from Fairy Tail!" Informed the first. That last part definitely got Natsu and Happy's attention.

"Fairy Tail?" Said Natsu, his face extremely serious. He, however, lost this expression, that was rare for him,when he turned to the boat again, the insides of his mouth once again filling with puke.

After swallowing that, he crouched down, still hanging onto the railing. "Fairy Tail..." He trailed off, staring at the boat intensely. After a few moments, he stood properly and peered up at the magnificent moon. His face quickly donned a look that made it seem as if he was about to cry.

"She always loved the moon, didn't she Happy." He mumbled. Happy knew who he was implying of course, as a few tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Aye..."

* * *

Not far from the port, on a ship, was the most anticipated party of the...day. All the guests were women. In a private room, two individuals were talking.

"Lucy, was it? What a pretty name." Said Salamander.

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Lucy. Placing a bottle of wine on the table between the two of them, Salamander resumed talking.

"Let's start off with a toast." Clicking his fingers, droplets of wine began floating into the air. "Now, open wide, and savour the fruit flavoured gems as they enter your mouth..."

Lucy looked disgusted with the cheesiness of what he just said, but had her mouth open anyway._ "I've got to deal with it! I've gotta hang in there!"_

Her eyes then snapped open. She stood and swiped the floating wine away.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked. "That's magic to knock people out, Sleep."

The Fairy Tail mage grabbed his hand and chuckled. "You're pretty sharp."

"Don't get any ideas. I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your woman." She stated. Salamander giggled strangely.

"What a handful you are, girly!" Just as Salamander finished that sentence, a large turquoise curtain was drawn back, revealing a bunch of thugs, a few of which were holding women from to he party who were now passed out.

"What the hell is this?" The blonde asked. Salamander smirked in a creepy way.

"Welcome to my ship. Please be good until we reach Bosco, missy!" He exclaimed.

"Bosco?! What happened to Fairy Tail?!" She yelled.

"Give it up! You're our merchandise now."

"That's..." Lucy trailed off. "Then, these other girls..." A sinister laugh sounded throughout the thugs, as one with a scar across his nose spoke up.

"That's our Salamander-san! We've got ourselves quite a handful this time!"

"Damn, you.." Lucy growled, grabbing her Celestial Keys. But Salamander was a step ahead of her. Summoning his magic, vermillion fire stripped Lucy of her keys. Salamander hummed as he examined them.

"Gate Keys? So you're a Celestial Spirit Mage?" He asked. He then threw the key out into the water through a window. "This Magic can only be used by the contract holders. These are useless to me."

_"What's the matter with this guy? What a horrible thing to do."_ Lucy thought, as she glared up at her captors, tears at the edges of her eyes. _"So... This is what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage?_

"Using magic for evil purposes...That's the worst kind of mage!" She yelled. Suddenly, the roof gave in, as a person landed gracefully on the floor in a crouch. The dust cleared to reveal an unruly mop of pink hair and a scale patterned muffler. Natsu glared daggers at the thugs.

The boat then began to shake from his forceful landing, causing Natsu's weakness to act up. His hands shot up to cover his mouth, trying to prevent the vomit from escaping.

"Lame!" Exclaimed Lucy.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Asked Happy, who now had wings, from the hole in the roof.

"Happy!" Said the blonde. "I got duped. He said he'd help me join Fairy Tail. Wait, since when did you have wings?"

"Not the time for that!" Replied Happy, as he wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist, carrying her into the air.

"Don't let her get away! We'll be in deep shit if the council gets wind of this!" Ordered Salamander. Up in the air, Lucy kept squirming, making it hard for Happy to maintain his grip on her.

"What about Natsu?" She yelled over the roar of the wind. Shifting his flight pattern slightly, Happy replied.

"I can't carry two people."

"I won't let you escape!" Screamed Salamander. "**Prominence Whip!**"

Vermillion blasts of flame burst into the air towards Lucy and her feline pilot, who expertly dodged all of them.

"The damn cat's quick!" Salamander huffed.

"Oi." Came a voice. Turning around, Salamander and his band of misfits came face to face with a slightly still queasy Natsu.

"I've got to save Natsu and the other girls!" Said Lucy

"Lucy, listen up." Said Happy

"What is it?" There was a 'poof' as Happy's wings disappeared.

"My magic ran out." He's said nonchalantly as the two began to plummet into the water. Once in there, Lucy immediately found her keys, whilst Happy smashed head first into a rock.

Back on the ship, the thugs were all kicking a still motion sick Natsu. Salamander peered out over the sea towards the port.

"Well damn...no use. We need to hurry to Bosco now..." mumbled Salamander. Surprisingly, Natsu then bloke one of the thugs kicks.

"Fairy... Tail..." He wheezed out. Salamander turned to him, his attention barely focused on the boy. "You, a Fairy Tail mage?!"

* * *

Minutes later, the ship was on its side on the beach, the thugs and Salamander, now identified to actually be Bora of Prominence, who was once banished from the guild Titan's Nose were defeated, Natsu was the _real_ Salamander and was a Fairy Tail Mage as well as a user of a **Lost Magic **know as Dragon Slaying magic. Oh, and half of Hargeon was destroyed and on fire.

Lucy was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Natsu, and his smartass cat, were actually members of Fairy Tail, her dream guild.

"You went to goddamn overboard!" She yelled at the pinkette as she surveyed the damage to the simple town.

"Aye!"

"Don't 'Aye' me cat!" Soon, they could hear the sound of about twenty sets of armored feet clanging on the ground as The Army approached. As he ran by, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist as they escaped.

"Shit, we gotta go!" He yelled comically.

"Why am I going with you?!" She asked.

"You wanted to join our guild, right?" This caught Lucy's attention. "Let's go." Said Natsu with a thousand kilowatt smile. Lucy returned the smile as she began to run on her own.

"Yeah!"

* * *

A few hours later, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were aboard a train headed for Magnolia. It was now even later at night and Natsu and Happy were fast asleep. Well Happy was, Natsu was just passed out because of the motion sickness.

Lucy, however, was wide awake and couldn't sleep, so she was currently reading her favourite issue of the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, which actually came out about five years ago if her memory served correctly. It was her favourite issue because it had a full four page spread on Fairy Tail's: Generation of Miracles!

She began to read through it, even though she had, to some degree, memorised it all by now.

**Laxus 'Raiga' Dreyar-**

**Rank: SS-Class**

**Bio: Grandson of the legendary Makarov Dreyar, Laxus is the supposed strongest of the Generation of Miracles. Out of the three Dragon Slayers in the GoM, 'Raiga' utilises the element of Thunder/Lighting. On top of being an incredibly strong mage, Laxus was a key member in stopping Harmonic Convergence, as were the rest of the GoM**

**Naruto 'Aurora' Uzumaki-**

**Rank: SS-Class**

**Bio: Son of the amazing Minato Namikaze, once fifth seat holder in the Wizard Saints and of Kushina Uzumaki, only known survivor of the long lost Uzumaki, who were both once members of Fairy Tail. Not only being raised by a Dragon, but 'Aurora' uses Aura Dragon Slaying magic, Ancient Runes and Pure Eternano Manipulation. He was also the leader of the team that stopped HC. Also acing his S-Class &amp; SS-Class Exams on his first try, and at such young ages. He is the leader of 'Team Ascendence' along with Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel.**

**Erza 'Titania' Scarlet-**

**Rank: SS-Class**

**Bio: Not much of this beautiful lady's past is know to anyone, and Master Makarov has always refused to tell us here at the WSM anything. But, what we do know, is that this stunning young woman, that most men have described as 'The Manifestation of Perfection', is the strongest female mage in the entire Fairy Tail guild, with her amazing Requip Magic. She is also know to be the guild's disciplinary and tries to keep FT in order. She is also known to have an addiction to Strawberry Cheesecake. She once had a fierce rivalry with Mirajane Strauss, but it isn't as serious anymore.**

**Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel-**

**Rank: S-Class**

**Bio: The final Dragon Slayer of the GoM and FT. 'Salamander' battles with the ferocious element of Fire, and like the other Slayer's can eat his own element, as long as it doesn't come from him. Natsu is known to frequently battle the stronger members of the guild...and always loses. His rival is Gray Fullbuster, fellow Fairy Tail member. Natsu in known by everyone as FT's most destructive mage. He is a member of 'Team Ascendance' along with Naruto Uzumaki, Cana Alberona and Gray Fullbuster.**

**Gray 'Glacies' Fullbuster-**

**Rank: S-Class**

**Bio: Like 'Titania' not much is known of Mr. Fullbuster's past. But, we do know that he hails from the eternally snowing country in the north, Zaboura. 'Glacies' is well known for his Ice Make magic and odd habit of stripping down randomly, and most of the time, not even noticing it. The worst case of this habit was a few years ago, when he stripped down stark naked in the middle of a street. His rival is Natsu Dragneel. He is a member of 'Team Ascendence' along with Naruto Uzumaki, Cana Alberona and Natsu Dragneel.**

**Mirajane 'Demon Queen' Strauss-**

**Rank: SS-Class**

**Bio: As with most members of the GoT, nothing is known of this alluring young woman's past. Her breathtaking white hair and captivating figure, have captured the hearts of males everywhere. Her Take-Over magic makes her a formidable foe to any kind of mage on any kind of terrain. She is the oldest of three siblings, including her younger brother, Elfman(middle) and younger sister, Lisanna(youngest). She once had a fierce rivalry with Erza Scarlet, but it isn't as serious anymore.**

**Cana 'The Seer' Alberona-**

**Rank: S-Class**

**Bio: Again, nothing is known of this irresistible woman's past. Her powerful Card Magic and fortune telling skills have made her one if the fan favourites of the GoM. Cana is very well know for her infamous drinking habit. It is said that she once drank 200 barrels of Alcohol in one party. She is a member of 'Team Ascendence' along with Naruto Uzumaki, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel.**

**Levy 'The Author' McGarden-**

**Rank: S-Class**

**Bio: This extremely cute young girl is from a simple town outside of the Fiore Desert. Her mother worked as a waitress at a diner, and was killed in a terrorist bombing. Nothing is known of her father. But, don't let her cute looks fool you! She is a master of runes and Solid Script Magic, which has been proved to be quite formidable. She has an obsession with any and all kinds of books. She is a part of 'Team Shadow Gear' along with Jet Sarusuke and Droy Calburn, who are her two bodyguards and biggest fans.**

Lucy sighed, finally tired. She closed the magazine and was just about to go to sleep, when something caught her eye.

Natsu shifted onto his side on the chair directly in front of her, causing something to fall out from underneath his scarf. It was a simple black cord, but it had the most beautiful ring that Lucy had ever seen hanging from it. The ring was a simple silver, but had a stunning blue gem embedded in the top. Around the edges, were extremely detailed carvings. Then on the very back, in amazing cursive writing, the words _'My Dragon'_ were engraved.

Lucy frowned. It didn't mention Natsu having anything like that in all of the WSM's she's ever read. That meant that Natsu didn't want anyone to see this. So, she tucked the beautiful ring in a necklace back beneath the scarf.

She then layed down on her own seat to fall asleep. But as she drifted into the lands of dreams, one thought entered her head.

_"Where did Natsu get that ring?"_

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**I...I...I can't even...I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I just got over ANOTHER extreme case of LoM(Lack of Motivation)**

**Let's go over a few things**

**1)That scene where Lucy is reading the magazine about all the GoM stuff is inspired by KenzoXShuyita's Naruto the Storm King. Check it out, it's a great fic. To bad it's discontinued.**

**2)The part where Levy's mother was a waitress in a diner, in a town just outside a dessert is from The Struggling Warrior's To Touch The Sky. That fanfic is my all time favourite Naruto+FT crossover fic. It's amazing, check that shit out.**

**3)It says that Jet's name is 'Jet Sarusuke'. Actually 'Jet' is actually a nickname. Jet's real name is Sarusuke.(that last point was just for peeps who didn't know.)but in this fic, that's his surname.**

**4) Gray's new spiel for this fic 'Glacies' is just Latin for 'Ice'.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Read, Review &amp; Fav if you want!**

**See you next chapter!**


	16. Welcome to Our Adventure

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**But before the story begins, I want you guys to go down and read the bottom Author's Note, as there's an IMPORTANT Notice down there.**

**buterflypuss: Thank you very much.**

**JD98: Thanks a bunch, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks, glad you're liking his Character in this story. I will try!**

**Cleopatra-2002 Kasumi Yukimura: First off; whoa, what a mouthful of a username, Imma call you Cleo. Glad you found it interesting, but what do you mean by that? and that makes me so happy! Maybe they will at some point, maybe they won't, you'll have to read and find out. Here's the chapter and thanks for the luck!**

**Guest: Thanks and okay XD**

**Many Faced Mage: Thank you. Haha, yeah. Well, I always read the reviews and respond to them, or at least try to. Okay, I'll be sure to do that if I ever need help. You'll find out eventually. Glad you're looking forward to the future!**

**SoraROCK: Thanks, and like Cleo, what do you mean by interesting? You'll have to read the story and find out!**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Welcome to Our Adventure

Lucy stared at the wooden doors of Fairy Tail with wonder. She couldn't comprehend the fact that she was actually standing at the doors of Fairy Tail, her dream guild. She tried to keep her outside calm composure, but on the inside, she was squealing like a little girl.

She turned to her new, pink haired companion. He was talking to Happy as he marched up to the giant red doors. Bringing his foot up, he stuck out his leg to kick the doors open.

"We're back!" He yelled. Various greetings resounded throughout the wooden structure as Natsu and Happy entered. The nerves just then sinking in, Lucy stood at the doorway. A man with two, very, large buckteeth turned to the Dragonslayer.

"Natsu, heard you destroyed half of Harge-" A sandaled foot smashed into the man's jaw, sending him into a table.

"Why?" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu grabbed onto his left bicep.

"That info about a salamander was total bullshit, wasn't it?!" The victim of Natsu's attack pulled himself from the wooden pile.

"How was I supposed to know that?! I was only trying to help! They were just some rumours I'd heard!"

"What'd ya' say asshole?!"

"Wanna go pinky?!" And then, there was chaos. Tables, chairs, food, drink and bodies flew into the air. Happy sighed.

"C'mon, Natsu. This isn't something worth fig-" Happy never finished when a body smacked into his facial area. The cat was sent flying, ping of of things like a pinball.

Despite the madness, Lucy smiled warmly at the sight. "Wow.. I've actually made it to Fairy Tail!" Somewhere on the other side of the guild hall, a shirtless young man stood tall after slamming someone into the table.

"So, Natsu's back?" Lucy 'kyaaed!' when she noticed he was only in his boxers. As Gray stomped over to the Dragonslayer, a woman a the bar turned to him.

"Gray… Your clothes." She said. The man looked down at himself and was surprised to see his clothes gone.

"Dammit!" Cana sighed as she placed her glass of wine on the counter. She then proceeded to reach being the bar for something.

"All the guys here have zero class." She whined as she place a large barrel of booze at her mouth and began guzzling it down.

"Let's do this Natsu!" Yelled Gray, as he kicked someone aside. Natsu, who was previously pushing the Bucktoothed Man's face to the ground, turned to him.

"First find your goddamn clothes. Then, come and fight me!" He replied.

Lucy heard the sound of clogs tapping the wooden floor of the guild, so she turned around to come face to face with a gigantic, white haired man. "All this yelling, and before lunch? Losers!"

"Real mean talk with your fists!" He exclaimed. Lucy sweatdropped.

"He's encouraging them…." Natsu and Gray turned to the snow-haired brute, both punching him in the face. Elfman then flew across the guild hall.

"You're in the damn way!" They yelled simultaneously.

"He's already out?!" The Celestial Mage exclaimed. A voice came from behind her.

"Really, it's this noisy?" Said the voice. The blonde girl twirled around to see Loke sat on a bench, a girl on each arm. A can then connected with the centre of his forehead, so he stood and walked towards the fight a little, before turning and giving a thumbs up to the two women. "I'm gonna mix it up, just for you all!"

The two girls swooned. Whilst Lucy didn't even look at her magazine as she drew a large, red 'X' over Loke's picture. "And, he's off the list. Seriously, what's up with this place? Is there not a single serious person here?"

As she said this, someone else appeared. "Oh, a new person!" Lucy turned to see her idol, Mirajane.

"Mirajane?! In the flesh!" Lucy squealed. Mirajane did nothing but smile beautifully at the girl. "Is it okay to let them go on like that?"

"They're always like this." Mirajane giggled. "It's best to leave them be. And anyway-" She was cut off by Elfman's huge body slamming into her. She lifted her head slightly from underneath the man's unconscious figure. "Isn't it fun this way?"

Now Mirjane was unconscious, her soul floating away. "Ahh, Mirajane!" Lucy screamed. A raven haired blurred then smacked into Lucy, knocking her over. Natsu was now stood on a table, spinning a pair of boxers on his finger.

"My underwear!" Gray yelled. Lucy was looking at his naked figure with a huge blush, all the while trying to cover her eyes. And failing. Gray then noticed her and walked over. "Excuse me Miss, would you be so kind as to let me borrow your panti-"

"As if!" Lucy roared, hitting him away with a paper fan. Loke then came up and began to carry her bridal style.

"These ill-mannered baboons causing you distress?" He asked. Elfman then punched him away, making Loke drop Lucy.

"Men!" He bellowed. Natsu then came in with a kick, sending Elfman away for the third time.

"At this point in time, you're still basically a filler character with zero importance! You're in the damn way!"

"Aye!" Came Happy from nowhere. Cana now had a large tick mark forming on her head.

"You're all so damn noisy! I can't drink in peace." She pulled out something that resembled a playing card, but with mystical designs on them. The red diamond in the middle of the pattern began to glow green. "It's time you all shut up!"

A puff of smoke came from behind Gray, and a second him appeared. The Shadow Clone began to pump Eternano into the exobistionist's left hand and then it began to take the shape of a sphere. "Now I'm serious!"

Elfman began to summon his own magic. Stones then started to draw to his right arm, creating a makeshift cobblestone arm.

"You're all just accidents waiting to happen." Said Loke, as he grabbed one of his rings, making the gem on it glow green like Cana's card.

Fire began its dance around Natsu's fists, preparing him for battle. "Come at me!"

"They're gonna fight with their magic?" Asked Lucy, as she held up Happy, who had a tag on him saying 'Shield'.

"Aye!"

"Don't, 'Aye' me!"

Taking everyone by surprise, a gigantic figure was suddenly looming over the entire guild hall. The beast had two horns protruding out its head. "Enough, you fools!" It bellowed.

"A giant!" Lucy cried. Mirajane, who had by now recovered from the attack of Elfman's body, smiled at the monster. Everyone else, excluding the guild's resident fool, froze on the spot. But not out of fear.

"Oh, you're here, Master?" Mirajane asked. Lucy's head whipped around to Mirajane.

"Master?!"

Natsu was stood tall, hands on his hips, laughing haughtily. "Everyone's terrified! I wi-"

The Master stamped The Fire Dragonslayer into the ground. Lucy barely stifled a scream. The shadowed figure seemed only then to take notice of the blonde girl.

"Fresh meat, is there?" It bellowed. Lucy recoiled in fear.

"Yes!" She shrieked. Steam started to come off of the giant as he shrank. Lucy stared on, slack jawed. She then exclaimed in surprise when the giant stopped shrinking at a very small height. He turned out to be a very small old man, in an orange jacket and shorts, shoes pointed at the end and a blue and orange striped jester's hat. He wore a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail emblem on it. His upper lip was also supporting a thick, white mustache.

"Glad to have you with us!" Said the old man, raising his right hand.

"He's so small!" Said Lucy. "Wait, if you're the master…"

"That's right." Answered Mira. "This is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov."

Makarov wasted no time in jumping from his spot on the floor towards the Second Floor railing. Going into a spin halfway there, he ended up smacking the back of his head on the railing. Standing up, he coughed a few times into his fist to gather his guild's attention. Once everyone's eyes were on him, he unrolled the thick wad of papers in his grasp and smacked them dramatically with the back of his free hand.

"You've gone and done it again, fools! See this; this is all the paperwork from The Council! They're all complaints and bills!" He barked. There was an uncomfortable silence before Makarov continued.

"All you idiots do is make the Council angry with me! However…" There was a shift in the papers before The Master's energy made them light on fire. "Screw the Council!"

He threw the flaming documents away for Natsu to eat. To which said teenager complied. Lucy had an awestruck expression, awaiting the man to continue.

"Listen; Magic is an unexplainable power, but it exists for a reason! It is not some kind of godsend of an ability. It is what is born from our strong spirits combining with the spirit that flows with nature itself, but in physical form!

"It takes a strong mind to control! No, magic emirates from one's very soul! One cannot improve with a watchful eye cataloging their every step! Do not fear the senile bastards of Era! Follow your path!" Lucy turned to Mira with a huge smile, whilst the model return with a simple smile.

"That's what it means…..To be Fairy Tail mages!" Makarov finished with a roar, holding up his right index finger and thumb. The guild followed suit with cheers of agreement.

Then, a blue light started emanating from a place in the guild. Gray and everyone else looked towards the Ice Mage's hand to see the Rasengan from earlier, which he had not finished, and had an unstable core to begin with. The breakdown had begun. Everyone began to scatter whilst Gray stood there. With an expressionless look, he turned to the unstable cluster and then looked forward with the same expression.

"Shit." Was all he said before the Rasengan erupted into a blue explosion, sending anyone and anything nearby to the corners of the guild. Once the dust cleared, Gray was gone. A few seconds later, he hit the floor, face first. Everyone looked up to see a 'Gray sized' dent in the ceiling. Everyone laughed at the Ice Mage. Makarov, however, shook his head.

"But still having said that, you're all going to be the death of me."

* * *

Mira pushed the stamp down onto the back of Lucy's right hand. When she pulled it away, a pink Fairy Tail emblem was there. "And now, you're a member of Fairy Tail." Said Mira.

Lucy squealed with excitement. She looked around for Natsu and finally found him sitting at a table with Gray, Cana and Happy. Looking forward to showing her companions that she was now apart of Fairy Tail, she ran towards them. However, she slowed down when she caught a part of their conversation.

"...So, it was a total bust?" Asked Gray. Natsu sighed at him.

"Yeah, neither him nor Igneel were there. Dammit, where could he be?" Seethed Natsu. Cana sighed in frustration, catching their attention.

"Who cares about that asshole? He left with saying anything! All he did was leave us three some stupid letters that gave us a half assed excuse! If I ever see him again, I'll kick his ass!"

"It's probably because he doesn't want to be found that we had no luck." Cut in Happy. The team looked down. "And Cana, you stand about as much chance of Natsu beating him, which is zero."

"Happy, you're supposed to be on my side!" Said an angered. Natsu

"You don't think I know that?! Shut up, you damn cat!" Cana roared. Intrigued, Lucy walked over.

"Natsu, check it out! I got the Guildmark!" She said, showing him her hand. Though he didn't care, Natsu acknowledged her.

"You did? That's great, Luigi." He replied.

"It's Lucy!" The blonde girl corrected.

"Ignore him." Came another voice. Lucy looked to Cana to see her smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you Lucy. My name's C-"

"Cana 'The Seer' Alberona!" Lucy cut her off in excitement. "You're one of my favourites out of the Generation of Miracles! It's an honour to meet you!"

She then turned to Gray. "And you're Gray 'Glacies' Fullbuster! Is it true that you've mastered one of Naruto Uzumaki's strongest techniques." Gray chuckled.

"I would not in any way say mastered, it's the technique you saw earlier. It's called the Rasengan, and I've barely scratched the surface of it. I haven't mastered anymore of it than what Naruto taught me six years ago. Whenever I try it, they're always unstable and end up exploding." Gray hung his head in shame.

Lucy frowned at what she said next. "I, uh, don't want to be rude, but what were you guys talking about before I came over here?"

Cana slammed her mug onto the table. "Don't be nervous, I'll happily tell you. We were lamenting over a _past_ friendship." Gray snorted at her.

"It's not in the past. And I wouldn't say 'friendship' in your case Cana. It was more like Friends With Benefits with you two." He spoke. The Card Mage's fist moved so fast, that Gray was on the floor before he even realised he'd finished his sentence.

"Shut it!" Cana yelled. Lucy looked at them all.

"By friend, do you mean Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Aurora'?" She asked. Happy turned to her.

"Aye! He left four years ago, when some evil beasts that killed his human parents attacked the guild and seriously hurt master." The cat said. Natsu got up and went to the mission board.

"What do you mean by 'Human Parents'?" She asked.

"I gotta go look for missions with Natsu! Ask Mira, she'll tell you." Happy replied before flying over to the request board. Lucy then said goodbye to Gray and Cana and sat down at the bar. She watched a little boy, who Makarov called Romeo, argue with said old man. After looking on for a bit she turned to Mira.

"Mirajane, I was talking to Happy about Naruto Uzumaki, and he said 'Human parents'. What did he mean?"

Mirajane turned to her and was about to answer when the argument next to them escalated. "Please! It's not far! Go and bring my daddy back!" Pleaded the little boy.

"Macao's a mage, Romeo! Go home and drink some milk or something!" Replied Makarov. Tears threatened to fall from the boy's eyes when he punched the Master dead in the nose.

"Ass!" He yelled before storming out. Lucy didn't even get the chance to speak before the loud sound of wood cracking came from the request board.

"Natsu! Don't break the damn board!" Nab yelled at Natsu's retreating figure. Said Dragonslayer flung his pack over his shoulder and walked out, Happy hot on his tail. Lucy was finally about to speak, but Mira beat her to it.

"This ties in well with Naruto's parental situation. Natsu's a lot like Romeo. So is Naruto for that matter. The same thing happened with Naruto and Natsu." She said. Lucy wore a worried expression.

"Everyone at Fairy Tail has something in their past. Be it a scar or pain…..or suffering. Naruto's father left him and never returned. Well, it wasn't his real father, but the parent who raised him. Not to mention it was a Dragon."

Lucy was shellshocked. "Naruto-san was raised by a dragon?!" Mira nodded and continued.

"When Naruto was six years old, his family was attacked by these Evil entities for unknown reasons. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, died in the house. But his human father, Minato Namikaze, who I'm sure you've heard of, escaped with the toddler. However, they had dealt a fatal wound to him. During their flee from the creatures, Minato met Azmair, the Aura Dragon King. With his dying breaths, Minato gave Naruto to Azmair. From then on, the dragon raised Naruto for seven years.

"It taught him how to read, taught him about culture and educated him, and taught him magic. But, when Naruto was thirteen, in the year X777, the dragon disappeared without a trace. In a strange coincidence, Natsu's adoptive father, Igneel the Fire Dragon, also disappear on the very same day."

"They were both raised by Dragons. So Igneel, the dragon Natsu was searching for in Hargeon, is his dad." Said Lucy.

"Yes." Replied Mira. "Azmair and Igneel each taught their sons Dragonslaying Magic in their respective elements. For Natsu, Igneel taught him to be the Fire Dragonslayer. For Naruto,-"

"This Azmair turned him into the Aura Dragonslayer?" Finished Lucy uncertainly.

"That's right." Said Mira. Lucy sat there for a moment, pondering this, before chasing after Natsu.

* * *

_In an Unknown Location._

The forest was silent. A cliff, overlooked the giant vegetation, which enabled one to see the large town in the middle of the forest. On this cliff, were the remains of a burnt down house. Right in front of the burnt rubble, were two wooden crosses. The two crosses stood out of small mounds of dirt.

A pair of feet landed in front of these two wooden structures. The person stood there for what seemed like an eternity. They dared not move, as if one single movement would cause everything to crumble into nothingness. Their eyes searched the area of the crosses, hoping to see any kind of sign that may indicate that the souls of the two who had been honoured here, were whisking around anywhere nearby.

The black, hooded cloak that draped them rippled as a small gust ran by, pulling and twirling leaves with it.

Eventually, the person pulled out two roses: a red and a yellow. They knelt down on one knee in front of the graves and place the red rose on the cross to their left and the yellow rose on the cross to their right.

They then put their hands together, as if in prayer, and bowed their head. After what seemed like another eternity, they brought up their head and brought their hands apart. They rested their right arm on their right leg, which wasn't the one they were kneeling on.

"I'm sorry." They finally said. "I'm sorry that it's taken fourteen years, for me to come and visit you. A bunch of stuff happened, and, I had to take some time to find myself.

"I passed through this area two years ago, ya'know. At the time, I hadn't know that this place was the place where the village was. I only learnt of this place recently, otherwise I would've come back then. I won't use that as an excuse though."

They sighed, an exasperated sigh. They looked towards the moon for a while and said nothing. But eventually, they resumed their 'conversation'.

"Your 'real' graves are back in Magnolia Cemetery, but I like these ones more. I'm guessing that the residents of the village down there did this for you two. I can see a bunch of withered flower petals here and there. These flowers won't wither for a long time though." The person finished. They shifted on their one upright foot for a second.

"I joined them. The guild you told me about. You're right, they're…...how do I say it? Eccentic-no, no. That's not quite right….Exhilarating. Yes, Exhilarating, mesmerizing, dazzling. They're like fireworks.

"I left them four years ago. Not officially leaving them, don't worry. But as I said, I had to find myself, after those _things_ attacked us. But, that may have just been me lying to even myself. Looking back now, I think I was scared. Scared that they'd come for me again. Scared that they'd abandon me when my problems got too difficult to handle. But that's not them, I realise that now." They said, before pausing again.

They reached into their cloak, and pulled out a small seed. They placed their right index finger in the dirt in between the two crosses, and then pushed a hole into it. Then, the person dropped the seed into the hole, and filled it with dirt. After patting the dirt down, they reached up and placed their right hand on the grave with the yellow rose.

"I'm done running. Done, finding excuses not to go back to place where my past caught up with me. Coming here helped with that. It's time I returned home, to my family."

The person stood up and stretched. But, before leaving, they had one final thing to say.

"I don't know for sure if you heard any of that, but I feel like you did. So, thank you listening. I won't take so long to visit you next time. Goodbye." And with that, the person was gone, the only evidence that they were ever there to begin with being the two roses and slightly disturbed earth.

But, what the mysterious person did not see, happened after he left. Two dark blue creatures, with a flame like look, appeared above the graves. They turned to each other and then disappeared, nobody ever knowing they were that. Whisps, the spirits of those who have since passed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took is long! But, despite the long time it took to do this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this. Especially the last part.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Okay, this isn't really a notice, but I wanted you guys to read this. If anyone reading this story, enjoys drawing and/or has a DeviantART account, I want you to try and draw Azmair, Naruto's dragon dad. You don't, by any means, have to do this. It's not a requirement, I just asked for fun. If anyone does want to draw him, it doesn't matter whether or not you're good or bad at art, just let your creativity flow. The only requirement for drawing him, is that his scales must be a dark blue or dark bluey green mix and bright green eyes. Out the name of your Deviant Page or whateves to the pics in the reviews.**

**Well, see you guys next chapter!**


	17. Mysteries Laced in Fire

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again. Pyro's back. Tell a friend.**

**Many Faced Mage: Yup, he's on his way home. Yeah, let's hope. Thank you, I will.**

**buterflypuss: Arigatou!**

**Train Heartnett: Thanks!**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you very much. Glad you enjoyed.**

**JD98: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ryner510: Yup. Yeah, wonder ;). Yeah, time will tell. Hope you enjoy.**

**Cleo: Aha, Thanks a bunch. Ah, you noticed that. It's a bit of an angst story because I'm trying to make it more realistic. I mean, think about it; for years you think you're safe from a horror from your past, one that took everything from you. Then suddenly, it comes back and nearly takes all you love again…...wow, forget Mystogan, now I'M Mr Mopey McEmopants.**

**Anyway, thanks a bunch! Here's the chapter and thanks again!**

**grimreaper40045: Yep. You guessed it.**

**RHatch89: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**By the way guys, I've skipped the Lullaby and Galuna Island arcs because…...well I find them extremely boring AND they wouldn't have been any different.**

**Le chapter!**

* * *

17: Phantom Lord Saga 1-Mysteries Laced in Fire

It had been a little over a month since Lucy had joined the guild, and she had somewhat become accustomed to Fairy Tail's maddening antics. The random fights, Natsu and Gray's rivalry, Erza, whom still scared the shit out of Lucy when she was angry, everything.

Her dream guild was like nothing she had ever imagined. Sure, it was infamous for destroying everything, but to have random bar fights everyday? Totally nuts. She had been here for only a month and she had already saved the guildmaster's from death by Lullaby, completed an

SS-Class quest by saving Galuna Island from a deadly curse. Kind of. Alongside so much more.

But, despite all of this, there had been a single thought driving her crazy.

The ring. The beautiful ring that Natsu had hidden beneath his scarf. She didn't know why she was so curious about it, but she was. So many questions swirled around inside her head, nagging at her so much that it was starting to distract her from day-to-day tasks.

Actually, she noticed that the Dragonslayer was rather mysterious. The last detailed report on individual Fairy Tail mages was about two years ago in the Weekly Sorcerer. It said that Natsu was hyperactive, talkative, destructive, warm and always a part of the guild. However, the Natsu that she had come to know was, yes quite hyperactive, but he wasn't talkative that much.

He only really talked to their makeshift team that was comprised of Natsu, Cana, Gray, Erza, Happy and herself. He also only really talked to Macao, Romeo and Master. But the people that she noticed he seemed a bit more relaxed around were Mirajane and Elfman. Mira a little more than her brother.

He was completely destructive, of course, the WSM got that much right. As for him being warm, she wasn't sure. She could tell that there was an incredible kindness in there, but there seemed to be some kind of wall, blocking everyone from reaching him.

Then, the last part, 'always part of the guild'. This was bizarre to Lucy because she noticed that Natsu would just randomly get up and leave the guild, even in the middle of a fight. Sometimes Happy went, sometimes he didn't. She had tried to call out to him once, to go with him, but he merely turned to look at her over his shoulder with a look that she immediately realized was 'do not follow me'.

When she asked Gray and Cana what was wrong with him, they found a way around the question and started talking about a different topic. The same happened with Macao and Master. Erza had said to go talk to Mira and Elfman about it. Elfman said nothing and just left the guild, whilst Mira smiled sadly and said;

_'I know you're curious, and I don't blame you. Natsu hasn't been himself for a long time now. But, I'd just wait until you're a bit closer to him to ask. I would be happy to tell you, but as much as me and my brother play a huge part in this, it's not really our place to say why he's like this.'_

Lucy had thanked her and left to think. She had then decided hours later that it must all tie in with the ring. It was obviously his and especially crafted with the 'My Dragon' engraved in the back. She had taken an educated guess at what the ring mentioned and what could've happened to make the Dragonslayer like this, but she refused to think about something so horrible.

Instead, she had asked Natsu and Happy to come fishing with her, sneakily trying to pry any details without Natsu noticing. Wow, if she wasn't already a Mage and aspiring author, she would make a kick-ass journalist for the Weekly Sorcerer. Maybe that could be her backup. Though, she doubted she'd ever need that backup.

Back on topic, they were now settling down in East Magnolia forest. Lucy had already got her first bit of information when she noticed how uneasy Natsu had gotten when she decided on this pond she had found in this part of the forest.

"So" said Natsu, crashing her train of thought, "Why'd you ask us to come fishing?"

"Why not? We're friends, right?" She asked.

"Of course, but you don't strike me as the the type who'd possibly get their hands dirty fishing."

"Aye, you look like a spoilt brat!" Cut in Happy.

"Shut it cat!" Natsu giggled at their antics before placing himself on the ground and grabbing a fishing rod.

"C'mon bud, I doubt Lucy will fish, so let's catch something for dinner."

"Aye."

Lucy sighed, already exhausted. Maybe she should've taken Mira's advice and taken her time. No, she had to quell the turmoil in her head.

After a while, Natsu and Happy were completely relaxed. Lucy, however, was incredibly bored. So she struck up a conversation.

"Say Natsu?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied. He didn't take his eyes off the lake or the smile off his face as he turned to her slightly.

"What was Naruto-san like?" This got the smile to fade. He stuck the handle of the rod in the ground and turned around to look at her fully.

"Why do you want to know? I mean, you already seem to know a lot about us, the GoM especially."

"I know, I know. But, you were close to him weren't you? Tell me what the Aurora was like, so that if I do meet him, I can actually have a conversation. He's one of my idols after all." She asked.

"First off, he absolutely despised the name Aurora." Lucy sweatdropped. "He's strong, kind, he listens when you're in trouble. He'll protect you, he cares deeply for everyone in the guild, even if he did leave. Cana acts like she hates Naruto, but I think that she's just hurt that he didn't say goodbye properly. Naruto is…...amazing."

He turned to his two companions, who were staring at him suspiciously. "What?" He asked.

"When you first started talking about him, you sounded like a schoolgirl who was smitten in love with her sempai…." Lucy trailed off.

"But now you just sound like a little girl with a big brother complex." Happy finished her sentence.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Natsu screamed. Lucy and Happy started laughing out loud and Natsu turned away in comic anger. Pulling the rod out of the ground, he felt a sudden pull. Speedily getting to his feet, he used his almighty strength to haul a massive, violet fish out of the pond.

"Fish! Fish! I'm so Happy!" The blue feline sang, prancing around Lucy.

"Are you a child?" She asked. Happy suddenly let burst and unearthly roar of horror from behind the blonde mage. Natsu stood with the fish, roasting it.

"Looks delicious." He said.

"I can't believe you've done this!" Wailed Happy. "Fish tastes best raw!"

"C'mon dude, they're great when grilled, too." Natsu replied.

"No, no! I wanted it raw!"

"Who was it that caught it? Catch your own, then you get to decide how to eat it." Natsu said, before he began doe outing the fish twice his size.

"My fish!" Screamed Happy. Lucy watched on with a look of disgust.

"The bones and all? Really?" She asked rhetorically. Natsu rubbed his stuffed bell with delight.

"That hit the spot." He said. Tears fell from Happy's eyes.

"How could you?! Our friendship is over!" He ran away.

"What is this, a soap opera?" Lucy asked rhetorically again. Natsu looked away to the side. "Not going after him?"

"After who?" He said.

Lucy sighed. "For the love of…...You keep up the tough guy act, you'll never get a girl to like you."

Natsu seemed to recall a memory for a split second, as his eyes grew wide. He stood up so Lucy turned back to him. "There we go. Hurry and apologize."

But Lucy stiffened as she watched a vain physically start to grow on Natsu's forehead. He turned to look at her with a look so dark, she hadn't even realised that her breath hitched in her throat.

"Shut your goddamned mouth for once in your life." He threatened. The Dragonslayer then walked away without another word. Once he was gone, Lucy released the breath that she hadn't even know she was holding.

"W-What was that?" She stammered.

* * *

Lucy was now in the guild archives, helping Mira sort some documents.

"Don't you think Natsu was being an ass?" Lucy asked Mira after explaining everything to her. Mira seemed release a noise that was somewhere in between a giggle and a sigh.

"Well, it's somewhat your fault for getting him out there and secretly prying for answers."

"I said I was sorry!" Lucy yelled in mock anger. This time, Mira did giggle.

"It's okay. I'd of been really curious about Natsu's past too. But his anger can make him cute, no?"

"You think?" Lucy asked from the top of the ladder.

"You also like Natsu's childlike side. Right, Lucy?" A blush spread across Lucy's face as she lost her footing and fell from the ladder. She landed unceremoniously on a pile of books, unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked, coming over. Lucy sat up and rubbed her head.

"Sorry. I'm not used to this." She looked down, and saw something interesting. A painting? She pulled it out of a brown leather book, entitled, Fairy Tail: Works. "What's this painting?"

Mira leaned over her shoulder and smiled. "Wow! How nostalgic!"

"Wait, this is everyone when they were kids?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yup."

"So, there's Gray, and next to him is Cana." Her eyes then moved above those two, to Macao and Wakaba. "Macao and Wakaba?! They're so young!"

Her eyes then locked onto an unruly mess of pink hair, alongside a thousand kilowatt smile. "That kid with the messy hair is Natsu, right? He hasn't changed." Now here eyes glanced at what Natsu appeared to be riding. "And… huh? What's that small dragon?"

Mira smiled. "Happy!" Lucy seemed shocked. "Also, look towards the left from Gray." Lucy did as she was ordered and turned back to the painting. After following her 'directions' she gasped to see a young boy, about 13, in an orange jacket that stopped halfway down his body, with some black on the sleeves. He also wore a plain white t-shirt, black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots with a beautiful turquoise crystal.

But the most eye catching features of the boy were the three whisker marks on each cheek, his piercing cerulean eyes and his untameable blonde hair. "I-Is that Naruto-san as a child?!" Lucy screeched.

"Uh-hu." Said Mira. She then began to smile fondly at him in the picture. "You've got to admit, he was quite the looker, even back then." Lucy was quite surprised to see the slight blush on Mirajane's face.

"Uhh, Mirajane?" Lucy asked. The barmaid quickly snapped out of her trance and picked up another document. Then a thought struck Lucy. "Say, how did Natsu and Happy meet in the first place?"

"Yes… That was a year after Harmonic Convergence...which happened few months after I joined the Guild. About six years ago…."

* * *

Lucy now sat at a table, pondering on the story that Mirajane had told her, about how Natsu and her younger sister, Lisanna, had raised Happy from an egg. She was quite surprised that Elfman and Mirajane even had a sister. She hadn't seen this Lisanna in the guild in the month that she had been here. Perhaps she was a super strong mage who was always away on missions?

Well, that was a mystery for a later date. Right now, she was still wondering about the ring and where Happy was. Natsu had by now returned to the guild. Erza being out, Natsu and Gray were butting heads.

"You wanna fight ashtray?!"

"Come at me, you poor excuse of a frozen puddle!"

Soon enough, the two of them were rolling around, throwing punches at each other, spitting insults and curses the entire time. Only a few people actually cared enough to watch, Mira, Cana, Elfman, Makarov, and herself being…..well, all of those who were watching.

Soon they were on their feet again, butting each other,a faces together. Taking a step back, Natsu didn't expect to trip over a knocked over chair and fall backwards. Gray reached out to grab his hand, but missed.

As he hit the ground, Natsu's arms flew about above his head. But what caught her entire attention, was when the silver band with the elegant, sapphire flew out from under his scarf, attached to the black cord. It landed on his face with a light tap.

But that wasn't even what got Lucy's attention the most. When his arms flew over his head, something flew out from under the sweatband on his left wrist. A second ring. It was silver as well, and was also attached to a black band. But this one wasn't tied around his neck like the other one, or even around the wrist.

The ring bounced along the wooden floor of the hall with ominous pings. It soon stopped bouncing and began rolling. And by some cruel twist of luck, it was rolling towards her. Natsu still seemed to be getting over his initial shock of falling done and getting smacked by the first ring.

Soon enough, it was at her feet. For some reason, every nerve and sense in her body wall telling her to not even touch the air near it. But, she did it anyway. She brought the simple band up to her face, to examine it closely. This was near identical to the first one. Except, this had a small ruby embedded in the ring, instead of a sapphire. She took one glance at the inner side of the band, and what was written there caused her to feel sick to her stomach. Her first assumption at what the rings meant was most likely correct.

The first ring said _'My Dragon'_. Using her knowledge of literature and how poetics worked, she assumed this was the ring that Natsu was supposed to wear. The second ring…...said_ 'My Angel'_, implying it **was** for Natsu's….significant other. A few things were starting to make sense. Natsu up and leaving randomly, his personality being in stark contrast as to how it was described in the WSM, 2 years ago and so much more.

By now, Natsu was on his feet and looking frantically for the other ring. Then, he found it, in Lucy's fingers.

Lucy didn't even think the rest of the guild had ever seen Natsu move so fast before. One second he was besides Gray, the next second, there was a gust of wind that whipped Lucy's golden locks back. The Dragonslayer snatched the ring away from her.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. This. AGAIN!" He roared at the last word. Before Lucy could whimper a reply, Natsu had already, quite literally, shattered the guild doors off of their hinges. Mira threw her rag down and jumped over the bar counter.

She ran over to Lucy and gave her a reassuring smile and hand on the shoulder. She then turned and began running out the door. "Natsu!" She yelled after him.

Lucy turned to all those who were present at the bar who watched that. Gray and Cana shared a saddened look, before Gray walked away and Cana resumed drinking. Elfman approached her, but also said noting as he too left the guild, most likely after his sister, she assumed. The blonde then turned to the steps of The Master's office. Makarov shook his head, but Lucy knew that it wasn't a disapproving act at her. She caught on that it seemed to say 'it's not your fault'. The old man then returned to his study without a sound.

The sound of the guild had dropped to an all time low. Lucy stood there a moment longer, before sprinting to Natsu's house. Eventually, she arrived. But nobody was home. Or so she thought. Sat on the steps that lead to the door, was Happy. He had his head down in sadness. Lucy approached him silently, but he noticed her presence and pointed in a single direction. The celestial mage understood what he was doing, and left without either of them saying a word.

Happy had obviously seen his partner come by briefly, and knew what was up. He had probably know the person she was trying to imagine, if she was right about all of this, and had become depressed after seeing his best friend's mood.

She had stopped running when the sound of crying reached her ears. She ducked and hid behind a bush. Peering over it, she saw something that she never expected to see. There was a straw hut in the middle of an opening. A few feet in front of the entrance….was a grave. Right in front of that; Mira hugging a crying Natsu.

The fire mage's body was shaking violently whilst the white haired beauty held him in her arms. They had their backs to her, as they were facing the gravestone. Natsu finally spoke after a while, his word coming out hoarse and stammered.

"W-W-W-Why did sh-she have to die?" He wailed. A hand flew up and covered Lucy's mouth. Tears began to brim her eyes. She was right. The rings had been engagement rings.

_"How could I be so horrible. Trying to get answers if such horrible memories, for Natsu, for my own self interest." _She thought. Mira's shakey reply came a few moments later.

"I-I know, Natsu. I-It isn't f-fair. But t-th-that's life. S-She loved you. Remember th-that." She choked. Mira was crying as well. But Lucy could tell that she wasn't crying because Natsu was. A memory then crashed into her train of thought.

_'As me and my brother play a huge part in this, it's not really our place to say why he's like this.'_

Mira and Elfman were involved in this situation too. Lucy had already had enough. Natsu and Mira hadn't noticed her because they were so sad, even with Natsu's incredible senses. She left silently, to return home.

But, she did not see nor hear what happened next. Mira wiped her tears and looked at Natsu. "But we have to accept that it's happened and in the past." Natsu made to protest, but Mira cut him off. "Natsu! You've been in this depressed state for a year now. We all needed our time to mourn. You, Happy, Elfman and I more than others, but c'mon! It's perfect fine to miss her greatly, but the way you're acting, especially with the rings is out of order!"

The pink haired youth averted his gaze to the ground. "I-I know! But…...but I….every small mention of reminder of her just kills me inside."

The barmaid smiled. "I know. But Lucy did not deserve how you treated her at the guild. She didn't know. Listen, we're all worried about you. Even Lucy is, and she hasn't known you nearly as long as we have. So please, for all of us, as horrible as this sounds, stop mourning. She wouldn't want this."

Natsu said nothing for a while. Mira began to lose hope before he finally spoke. "Alright, I'll try act better and apologise to Lucy. But there's something I need to take care of before that." He finished, standing up and walking away. "Thanks, Mira."

Mirajane smiled at his shrinking back. _"That's our Natsu."_

* * *

Happy was still sniffling on the stone steps of his and Natsu's home. The look on his 'father's' face earlier instantly signaled what was going on. Then, thinking about Natsu being sad over it all, made him upset over it all.

The faint sound of walking hot his attention. He looked up, and squinted into the sunset for a moment, before making out a figure. A large one at that. No, it wasn't one huge being, it was Natsu. He was carrying an identical fish to the one they had argued over hours ago.

When the Dragonslayer reached the feline, he dropped it at his feet. Happy looked up with still teary eyes, and Natsu smiled warmly. He bent down and wiped his tears and picked him up.

"Let's eat this, the right way, Happy." Natsu said. Happy wiped his returning tears and fistbumped the air with a grin.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Lucy had decided to take the long route back to her apartment so that she could think about things. She unlocked her the door to her apartment and stepped in, to find Natsu, Happy and a large vermillion fish flopped onto her coffee table.

She looked between the three things with her mouth open wide. When Natsu approached her, however, her expression grew nervous. He stopped in front of her, and bowed at lightning speed.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled. What? Lucy didn't understand. "I had no right to yell and take out my sadness on you like that. I'm sorry!"

"N-No need to apolo-"

"So! In an act of wanting to be forgiven, I have caught this fish that the three of us can eat raw! You dig in first Lucy!" Natsu cut her off. She sweatdropped.

"I-It's alright. I don't eat raw food, and there's no need to forgive you." She replied.

"Then I get first dibs!" Happy yelled. Lucy began to make her way to her kitchen, but was stopped by Natsu.

"I know you're curious about all that because you want to help, big I don't feel comfortable telling you yet. Maybe when I know you better."

Lucy smiled at him. "Of course. Take all the time you need." A piece of fish landed on her face as Happy scoffed it. She turned and entered her kitchen as Natsu joined his partner in annihilating the fish. That, though Lucy didn't know it, would be the first of many nights that Natsu would stay over.

* * *

Levy, Jet and Droy walked through the streets of Magnolia that very same night after completing a mission. Little did they know.p, they were being watched.

"Ah! I can't wait to get home and have a bath!" Levy exclaimed as she stretched her arms above her head.

Little did they know, they were being stalked.

"I just can't wait to get home and eat. I'm starving." Complained Droy. Jet leant backwards so he could see Droy on the other side of their idol.

"Ya keep eating like that, and you'll get fat Droy."

"Pssh, like that's ever gonna happen!" Droy shrugged him off.

Little did they know, they were pray.

"C'mon guys, pick up the pace. I wanna have a bath already!" She asked. Love hearts replaced the two boys' eyes.

"Yes, my sweet Levy-chan!" They sang simultaneously.

Little did they know, their hunter licked his lips.

Levy sighed, but then smiled. "You two can be such a handful."

The hunter pounced its prey. Little did Shadow Gear know, that they would be what started a war.

* * *

Far, far away, a cloaked figure spun around on his heel at the edge of a cliff. They turned to look into a strong gust, which whipped their hood back, revealing golden locks and vibrant blue eyes. They then closed their eyes, and focused in on the great disturbance in a certain guild marks' Eternano.

The eyes then shot open moments later, filled with worry._ "Levy."_ They thought. Aura then erupted around them, and they blasted off at great speed.

_"Nice one genius. You take the tri kunai that Gramps had so that he had no way to track you, and now you have no way to get back in a dire situation. Dumbass!"_

The bright turquoise light flew through the sky, seeming to be a shooting star across the desert to the normal eye.

"Hold on Levy, Jet, Droy. I'm on my way home."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaand, Done! Gotta admit, this one came out quicker than last time. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed, see you next chapter!**


	18. Act of War

**A/N: Yo, everyone! Before answering the reviews, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing Legends of Fiore for an entire year now! That's right! The 27th of December is our 1 Year Anniversary! Happy B-Day LoF!**

**Now, on with the reviews!**

**RHatch89: Thank you!**

**NinjaFang1331: Thanks a bunch! X)**

**JD98: Yes it does. Strangely, I have the exact the exact same feeling. XD**

**grimreaper40045: Hahaha! That made me laugh! XD yeah, I guess he does.**

**LordVanity: Ah well, too bad. I know, it's hard for me and I'm writing it DX. I like how you described him there, as a 2D being. As I said to you, it won't last long :)**

**buterflypuss: Arigatou!**

**Guest 1: Well, here it is!**

**Guest 2: Well, we'll have to wait and see what the pairing will be.**

**Just wanted to give another huge thanks to everyone for the past year of Reviewing, Reading, Favouriting and Following Legends of Fiore! You're all awesome!**

**Naruto- Of course they're awesome. They wouldn't be putting up with your inability to write and update speed. Sorry for Pyro's foolishness this past year Mina, he lacks important brain cells. I was hoping for our story to be much further on by our 1 Year Anniversary, but I have Pyro as an author.**

**Pyro- Ehh! STFU Naruto! I'll beat you up!**

**Naruto- Ha! I'd like to see you try! You can barely get a chapter out every 2 or 3 months. You're so lame!**

**Pyro- Oh, you're calling me lame? Remind me; where have you been for the past four years, oh great "Aurora-chan"?**

**Naruto- S-Shut up! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT STUPID NAME!**

**Pyro- Should I call you by your other name?**

**Naruto-*gasp* You. Wouldn't. Dare.**

**Pyro- Ober-**

**Naruto- I'll KILL YOU! *Chases Pyro***

**Pyro-*Runs away laughing***

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

18: Phantom Lord Saga 2- Act of War

Natsu, Happy, Gray, Cana, Erza and Lucy walked through the streets of Magnolia early that morning. Their destination; the guild. They had all run into each other on their way there and simply began walking in their team.

Natsu and Gray argued, and as usual, Erza stopped them. Lucy and Cana gossiped about random things. Lucy had also noticed that Cana was already drinking alcohol. Really? At nine in the morning.

But something was off. Happy noticed it first. The townspeople were giving them strange looks as they whispered to each other in secret. But the look in their eyes. Was it….pity?

"It's Fairy Tail wizards….."

"I guess they don't know yet."

"The poor things…"

Gray narrowed his eyes. "We're drawing a lot of attention. Well, more than usual."

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys." Said Happy.

"Frightened?" Erza summarised. Then, they saw it. From halfway across town, they saw what used to be their guild hall. From where they were, it looked distorted. It looked as if poles of some sort were protruding, or even piercing the wooden structure. "What the hell? The guild shouldn't look like that."

When they finally arrived, they were furious. Metal poles stuck out of the guild, like some kind of abstract artwork. Lucy covered her mouth slightly.

"This is…." Gray trailed off.

"What happened here?" Erza asked.

"W-What in the world?" Stammered Lucy. Their beloved guild was destroyed.

"Our….." Muttered Natsu. "Our guild's been…" They couldn't believe this.

"What could've happened?" Said Cana. A voice from behind answered her.

"Phantom…" Said Mira. Five out of six heads turned to her.

"What did you just say?" Breathed Gray. Natsu turned to look at Mira over his shoulder, a vain evident on his forehead.

"Did you say Phantom?" He asked. The barmaid nodded.

"I hate to say it, but they got us."

* * *

Mira, and the crew walked down the steps to Fairy Tail's basement and temporary beer hall. Lucy let her eyes wander over all the other members present. They all seemed beyond pissed.

"Damn Phantom. We've always been on bad terms with them, but this…" Said one member.

"We should just go crush 'em." Seethed another. But in all of the members, she didn't see Levy and her team. The anxious atmosphere, however, disappeared when they reached The Master.

"Yo! Welcome guys!" He greeted. He was acting as if nothing happened.

"Huh?" Mumbled Lucy.

"We're here." Informed Erza.

"Old man, what're you sitting around for?!" Asked Natsu.

"How was your night, Lucy?" Makarov asked, ignoring Natsu.

"I-It was fine, thank you." She replied. Cana stepped forward.

"Gramps, I don't think you understand the situation we're in."

A small flame came alight on Natsu's shoulder. "The guild's been busted up!"

"Now, now… calm down." Soothed the small man. "It's not something to be riled up over."

"What?" Said Gray. Makarov took a large gulp of beer.

"Phantom?" He asked. "That's all those losers got in 'em? Attacking the guild whilst it was empty? Who'd take enjoyment out of that?"

"Nobody was here?" Asked Erza. Mira, who looked just as displeased as everyone else answered.

"It seems it happened in the middle of the night."

"So that's why nobody is injured. That's something to be thankful for." Sighed Erza. Lucy then spoke up.

"Master, I don't see Team Shadow Gear anywhere." Makarov looked up at her.

"Don't fret. They're probably still on their way back from their mission." He said. "If Phantom only managed a sneak attack, we needn't give those bastards the time of day."

Natsu, however seemed it think differently, as he smashed a wooden pillar. "This ain't right! I won't be happy 'till I've crushed those assholes!"

"This discussion is over." Said Makarov. "Until upstairs is repaired, we'll work from down here."

"This ain't the time for jobs!" Yelled the Dragonslayer.

"Natsu! I've had enough out of you!" The Master yelled, whilst he smacked Lucy"s butt.

"And you spank _me_, why?" The blonde asked. Mira put her hands on her hips.

"Master, I'll get angry." Makarov retracted his hand and jumped of his crate at the threat.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled at the retreating old man.

"Just a second…" He replied. "Gotta pee."

"How can he be fine with this?" Asked Natsu.

"Natsu." Mira got their attention. "This is hard for Master, you know. This guild hall has stood for over a hundred years. But conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council."

"They attacked first." Natsu screamed.

"That's not the problem."

"If that's how the Master feels, there is nothing we can do." Erza said.

* * *

Far away, a turquoise trail of light blasted through the air, occasionally having to jump off of boulders or branches.

"Damnit, I can't feel Shadow Gear anymore. But, everyone else's Eternano is disturbed. What the hell's going on?" Muttered Naruto. Shooting off of another boulder, he took to the air again.

"Who knows how long it'll be before I get back. Anything could happen by then!"

Concentrating for a moment, the blonde's eye's shot open, his irises now green. The aura surrounding him intensified, and his speed picked up tremendously. He then straightened out his body, looking like he was actually flying.

_"Damn it all!"_

* * *

Natsu, who was previously sitting down with his team, shot up from his chair, his eyes widening. His team looked at him, confused.

"What's up with you, ash for brains?" Asked Gray. But to his, and the others' surprise, he didn't retort back.

"This feeling…." He mumbled. The team cocked their eyebrows. "Naruto."

This got the team's and everyone else present in the guild's attention.

"Did you say Naruto?!" Exclaimed Mira, walking over.

"Spill, Flame breath!" Said Gray.

"For a moment there, I felt Naruto's energy." Said a stunned Natsu.

"And!" Pressed Cana. "What else?!"

Natsu turned to look at her, a smirk plastered to his face. "And it's moving hella fast."

* * *

Hours later, Lucy walked the streets cautiously to her home, Plue by her side.

"Things are really complicated now, aren't they?" She asked her spirit.

"Puuuuun." It replied. Then, the usual boat came by.

"Hey Missy! Be careful and don't fall in!" The fishermen yelled. Lucy smiled at them and carried on.

"Phantom's famous for not getting along with Fairy Tail." As they walked, Pule began a strange dance**(A/N: Plue worries me. I actually do think he lacks important brain cells.)** "I actually had to decide who I was gonna join between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. But I know I made the right decision on who to join."

Soon enough, they reached her home. They then began to walk up the steps and they reached her apartment. Lucy then opened her door. "Because Fairy Tail is…." She was met with the sight of Natsu, Gray, Happy, Cana and Erza crowded around her table

"Nice room you have here." Said Erza, lifting her cup.

"Welcome home!" Saluted Gray.

"Yo!" Came Happy's muffled reply, his mouth stuffed with fish.

"Hiya Bimbo Buddy!" Exclaimed a drunk Cana.

"Whassup?" Natsu replied gloomily. He was obviously still moping over The Master's decision.

"…the best?!" Lucy finished her sentence. "There's a lot of y'all!" She threw a large object at Natsu's face. Erza brought her teacup to her mouth.

"The incident with Phantom means they've been in town." She took a drink.

"It's possible they know where everyone lives." Gray continued.

"So Mira-chan thinks it'll be best if we stay in groups." Cana finished. Natsu sat cross legged behind Erza's chair.

"I see." Said Lucy.

"That means sleepovers are happening here and there." Cut in Happy.

"You are a girl of a certain age, and even I would feel a tad uncomfortable with just dumb and dumber here." Erza said with a smile. Gray looked at her, a little insulted.

"Ha! She called you dumb." Natsu pointed at Gray.

"She called you dumber." Gray shot back.

"Ooooh, burn! How does the fire mage like to get burned by the ice mage?" Squealed Cana.

"Anyway, that's why Cana and I have decided to keep you all company." Erza finished. Bouncing back from his own-age, Natsu spoke up.

"We're not here to relax!" He yelled, then deciding to lay back.

"So Natsu and Gray staying with me was already decided?" Asked Lucy "And why my house?"

Plue began eating a lollipop, whilst Happy exclaimed….happily. "Her laundry!"

"Cat, get your flea-ridden paws out of my stuff!" She screamed. "And Plue, what are you doing?!

"Ooh, Plue! What's that you're eating? Lemme have some!" Said Natsu.

"Erza! I found sexy underwear!" Purred Happy. "Who you waitin' to seduce Lucy?"

"Wow! You actually wear this?" Asked Erza with an obvious blush.

"Ehh, you don't need sexy underwear Lucy. You can just seduce any guy with these huge things!" Said Cana, before groping Lucy's breasts from behind.

"Cana!" She yelled. She turned to the now near naked Ice mage for assistance. He watched the card mage fondle the celestial mage's boobs for a moment, before turning away and making a motion with his head that looked like he was sneezing. But Lucy saw a bit of blood splatter onto his hand.

Natsu was now tearing into Lucy's, once hidden, candy stash. Happy was now eating a squid. 'The hell did that come from?

"I'm hitting the hay so pipe down a little, 'kay?" Said Gray. He had now wiped his nose of any previous liquid, but there was an obvious red smudge by his left nostril. Lucy gave up.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying the change of pace in someone else's home-kyaa!" She squealed when Cana pinched down on something through Lucy's clothes**(A/N: *sigh* _This... This_ shit is why this story is rated M+) **Lucy quickly turned around and began groping the drunken Cana's breasts. The two were locked in an epic struggle of boob groping**(A/N: …PEGI 3)**

Gray, who was an onlooker to this epic fight, couldn't hold it in. A surge of blood shot from his nose, rocketing him into the ceiling, for him to then fall back onto the floor as a twitching mess, a puddle of blood forming around his head from his nose.

Erza then turned to look back at everyone sharply. "Anyway… you all smell like sweat. And Gray, you're a literal 'bloody mess'. We're sleeping in the same room, so at least take a bath.

"Don't wanna! What a pain…" Natsu whined.

"*gurk* I- *splatter* sleepy…" Gurgled Gray. Erza then put a hand on the shoulders of Natsu and Gray.

"I suppose I must. Shall we take a bath together like we used to, long ago?" Natsu looked, on some level, frightened. But some more blood spattered out of Gray's nose as he shot up into a sitting position.

"Hai!" The ice mage yelled. Lucy tried to hide the obvious blush on her face.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" She exclaimed. Cana giggled.

"I always used to have baths with that jerk, Naruto. Well, I actually used to break into his home and jump into the bath uninvited." She scratched her head sheepishly.

"What?!" Lucy yelled. Happ cut in.

"We're the Strongest Team, Team Ascendence!" He said.

"That's not the kind of strength it means!" Lucy screamed. Erza then grabbed Gray by he bandaged and dragged him away.

"Come, Gray. To the bath." She said. More blood came from Gray's nose.

A few hours later, Lucy was getting out the bathroom. Natsu was drooling onto her table as Happy annihilated a fish.

"Okay, Natsu. You can use the bath next." Said Lucy. She turned to Gray, who had already bathed, to see him reading a pile of papers. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze though.

"I…I got to see…things that most men would only dream of…" he mumbled. He had bathed with Erza. Said Requip mage sat on Lucy's bed with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. She sighed.

"That was a nice bath." Gray began drooling at his recent memories.

"Definitely was for me." He said

"Erza, even.. They've all made themselves way too much at home…" The blonde mage mumbled. Erza then noticed her attire.

"Oh, pardon me." She said, requipping into her pajamas.

* * *

Later on, they were conversing over their situation.

"If Gramps weren't such a wuss, we could crush the assholes!" Fumed Natsu. Gray, who by now had finished day dreaming and was now seriously reading the papers in his hand, joined in.

"He isn't scared, Natsu. He's a wizard saint, remember?" Lucy then rushed over once she realise just what he was reading.

"What do you think you're reading so nonchalantly?" She yelled, snatching it from him.

"Hey! I wanna know what happens next!" He whined. Lucy hugged the papers to her chest.

"No! Levy-chan is going to be my first reader. It's already been decided." She scolded. She took a brief moment to worry about where Team Shadow Gear was, but remembered how The Mastered told her not to worry.

She broke from her musings when Erza lifted her hand, silently ordering Lucy to give her the novel. "What the hell's that hand for?!"

Then Lucy remembered something. "Anyway, you mentioned Ten Wizard Saints?"

Erza lowered her hand. "It's a title bestowed by the Chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest ten wizards on the continent."

"Wow!" Said Lucy.

"Jose, master of Phantom is one of them." Cut in Happy. Erza's eyes narrowed, unbeknownst to the others.

"As well as him…" She thought, picturing blue hair and a red tattoo.

"So was Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze." Said CanaThis caught Lucy's attention.

"Really? Wow!" Exclaimed Lucy.

"He and Naruto's mom, Kushina Uzumaki, were a part of Fairy Tail, long ago." The card mage continued. "And I'm sure I don't have to say why his dad's famous?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I know already. The Battle of Five Thousand."

They spent the rest of the night discussing Phantom Lord, peace between the guilds, the consequences of war between the two guilds, the Elemental 4 and Gajeel "Black Steel" Redfox, the Iron Dragonslayer.

Said person, whom they had no idea, was doing something terrible in Magnolia Southgate Park as they spoke.

* * *

The next morning, the team walked past the park to see a crowd of civilians huddled around the large tree there. Deciding to take a momentary detour to see what was up, they made their way through.

"Please, let us through." Commanded Erza. "We're from the guild."

What they saw, horrified them. Happy gasped, whilst Lucy covered her mouth feeling sick. Erza's eyes narrowed dangerously, Gray's jaw dropped, and Cana's eyes widened in disgust. Natsu… he had a look of pure, blind, white fury on his face.

Hanging crucified on the tree, were Levy, Jet and Droy, said Solid Script Mage having the Phantom Lord insignia branded into her stomach. They looked terrible, their clothes torn and ragged, with bruises, scratches and dried blood clinging to their bodies. Shouts of 'get them down' and 'how horrible" resounded throughout the crowd.

"Levy-chan!" Cried Lucy.

"Jet! Droy!" Exclaimed Gray.

"Assholes!" Screamed Cana.

The air around Matsu began to heat up and the ground around him began to catch fire a little. "Phantom?!"

Soon, Makarov parted the crowd and strode over to the tree, doning his Wizard Saint uniform, staff in hand. Erza acknowledged his presence, but didn't turn around.

"Master…" She muttered. His eyes wandered over his beaten children.

"I can stand being reduced to a run-down beer hall…" He began. "But no parent can stand idle while the blood of his children is spilled!"

With a sudden surge of anger, Makarov crushed his staff. Lucy,Moho had tears in her eyes, stepped back in fear. A blinding pillar of holy light shot up from Makarov, who was merely releasing his power in rage.

"**To War!**"

* * *

Lucy now sat by Levy's bedside at Magnolia hospital. She looked over her injured friends.

_"Droy…"_ The tanned man's head was bandaged greatly.

_"Jet…" _The speedster had a bandaged neck, implying he had been strangled a little.

_"Levy-chan!" _Her best friend seemed to be okay, apart from her heavily bandaged stomach, where the branding had been. The blonde mage then stared out the window, towards the guild.

"How could Phantom do this to you?" She asked. Tears fell from her eyes as memories of her first meeting with the petite mage spread like wildfire through her head. "I won't forgive this."

More tears fell.

"They'll pay!"

* * *

In Oak Town, at the Phantom Lord branch, they were celebrating.

"This is great!" Yelled a mage.

"Those filthy Flies are down for the count." Exclaimed another.

"I heard that Gajeel went and did in three more of 'em!"

A group of three walked towards the doors. "Time for some work." Said one.

"And on our way back, we'll pluck a few more Fairy Wings!" Said the one in the middle. But, as they reached their destination, the doors burst of their hinges in an explosion of flames, blowing the group of three and others away.

Standing at the giant hole where the main doors used to be, with his hand in a punching position, was an enraged Natsu. Behind him, was a furious Makarov. Behind them both, was the entire guild. Makarov screamed into the battle field.

"FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

**A/N: Finite! What...what the hell have I done to Gray?**

**This was our 1 Year Anniversary chapter! Thanks again for all the love and support this past year guys.**

**Naruto- And of course with Pyro being, well, Pyro, the Anniversary chapter is late for the goddamn anniversary! Baka! *punches Pyro on the back of head***

**Pyro- Hey, teme-**

**Naruto- *pushes Pyro's head down in bowing position. Bows himself.* Please forgive us!**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you again soon!**


	19. The Return

**A/N: Suuuup!**

**I'm actually starting to write this chapter much sooner than I usually wou-**

**Naruto- *Flying kicks Pyro to floor* Shut up and get on with the reviews! Nobody wants to listen to you go on and on!**

**Pyro- Stop standing on me arsehole!**

**Naruto- Make me. Loooooser!**

**Pyro-…Ober-**

**Naruto- RASENGAN!**

**Pyro- GAAHHHH!**

**Naruto- Ahem. Anyway, reviews!**

**Many Faced Mage: Your review to Chp 17- Yup! Hehe, so do I. Uhu, he loved her all right. I dunno, I might go with an OC, but I may not. For now, I don't need any help, but thanks a BUNCH for the offer. If I do need help, though, I'll be sure to ask! Okay, I will thank you!**

**Your review to Chp 18- I really enjoyed writing the shenanigans in Lucy's home. Haha, yeah. But to be honest, if you watched people like Cana and Lucy grope each other's boobs, and got to have a bath with someone like Erza, and she didn't mind….well, don't think I have to finish that sentence XD. Yeah, she probably does have that kind of patience, especially with all the stuff that the crew gets up to. Yeah, let's hope he does. I will thanks!**

**buterflypuss: Thank you!**

**RHatch89: Glad you enjoyed. And may I just say, RHatch88, did you know that you were Legends of Fiore's 100th reviewer?…I'm not actually sure if I should say congrats or thanks… -_-**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you, very happy that you enjoyed.**

**JD98: Thanks! Well, here it is!**

**grimreaper40045: I know he has, and I love Plue, but that dance he does in that moment…It…Let's just say it troubles me. Yeah, me neither. Would've saved a bunch of time.**

**Pyro- *Ropes tied around his body, hanging from tree branch(not in the grim way). Muffled screaming, cos he has duct tape over his mouth***

**Naruto- *claps hands together, cleaning them* Well, now that he's been dealt with, let's get on with the story!**

**?- *from a cliff, over watching the struggle between Naruto&amp;Pyro* What are they doing?**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

19: Phantom Lord Saga 3- The Return

The two armies if mages clashed inside the Phantom Lord branch hall. Magic, weapons, magic weapons, fist and so much more flew in all kinds of directions.

Over twenty mages jumped into the air, towering over Natsu. The pinkette narrowed his eyes and unleashed fury of flames upon his enemies the mages and what was left of their weapons, if they had any, fell to the cobblestone floor in charcoaled heaps.

"It doesn't matter who… come at me!" He screamed. The two sides continued to rage this minescule war, never hesitating to give critical blows.

"Finish 'em off!" Ordered Gray. Cana and Loke took down a small group, with devastating punches and kicks. Vajeetr and Elfman then brought down a large squad, the giant mage taking down more than his tiny companion. Macao jumped back from his foes and began his next attack.

"Purple Net!" He chanted, as strings of enchanting, purple flames wrapped around some Phantom mages and restraining them in the air. The older fire mage turned to his lifelong friend. "Wakaba!"

The man with the pompadour hairstyle smirked, his pipe hanging from his lips. "Smoke Crush!" Multiple fists comprised of pink smoke shot out of Wakaba's pipe, smashing into the enemy wizards.

Alzack flung his poncho aside and whipped out his revolver, full cowboy style. "Guns Magic" The magic bullets electrified any mage they hit, paralysing them temporarily. "Spark Shots!"

A tanned mage jumped above the unsuspecting Gun Mage, a spell literally in hand. "Eat this!" But his adult was cut short by Bisca taking him down with her sniper.

"Nice shot Bisca!" Alzack said, a slight blush on his face, despite the situation. His green haired partner smirked at him.

"You're getting rusty, Al. Target Lock On:" She brought her gun up to left eye and closed the other. Her scope set magic circles on the enemies she could see, even those being held by her friends. "Homing Shot!" All her bullets hit their mark, and didn't harm a single ally.

Suddenly, Makarov was in the middle of the battlefield. Phantom mages seemed to hesitate for a second but then charged in. The small man, who had previously had his head down, looked up, a yellow glow coming from his eyes. The enemies froze in place with fear as the shadow of Makarov continued to grow and loom over them.

The once tiny master, struck his now gigantic fist into the floor, cracking it and taking down multiple Phantom mages. One, who was stuck beneath his hand, began to sweat.

"H-He's a monster!" The enemy wizard croaked. Makarov's illuminated eyes seemed to reach the man's very soul.

"**You laid hands on this monster's children. Do not think for a _second_, that any human laws will protect you now!**" The Master bellowed. Phantom finally hesitated.

"H-He's strong…" Mumbled one mage.

"And the rank-and-file ain't bad either!" Mused another.

"These guys are nuts!"

Erza soared through her enemies, cutting them down without losing a breath. Her stone gazed pierced all enemies who met it.

"So these are Fairy Tail Wizards?!"

Reedus gathered paint on his brush and doodled on the white shirt that covered his large belly. "Pict Magic!"The boars that ranged from all colors of the rainbow shot from his short and took down the surrounding foes. "Nature, run wild!"

Laki smacked the side of her right fist into her left palm, in an identical fashion to how Gray does. "Wood Make:" she slammed both her hands onto the ground, and giant DIY carving tools made from wood sprang from the ground, incapacitating her opponents "The Dam of Shy Love!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Exclaimed a member of Phantom. A group then surrounded Happy.

"I found a cat!" Yelled someone.

"Finally, someone we can beat!" Grinned another. Happy looked up and incredibly dark, menacing look on his face, in stark comparison to his usual behaviour.

"Aye…" He muttered. As they all closed in, he flew out the way, making all the attacking enemy wizards crash into each other. "I'm a…" He then spun around, smacking more foes with two, giant, green fish, somehow taking them down. "…wizard, too!" The blue feline was now stood above a heap of Phantom mages, holding a large watermelon above his head, with a dark shine to his eye. "So what if I'm a cat?"

A downed Phantom mage looked upon the feline in fear, his speech distorted by the sea life that currently filled his mouth. "Orry 'out tat(Sorry 'bout that)"

On the other, less somewhat comical side of the halls Makarov was destroying all he could in his giant form. "Jose, show yourself!"

Erza was consumed by a bright light, and emerged from it wearing her Flame Empress Armor. She slashed through a hoard of enemies, unleashing a swirl of fire. "Where are they?!" She demanded.

Cana jumped into the air and flung multiple card towards the Phantom's below. She landed in a crouch facing away from them, and a chain of explosions erupted, blowing her wavy hair all over the place. She stood tall, and copied what Erza was asking their enemies. "Where are Gajeel and the Element 4?!"

Unbeknownst to the entire of Fairy Tail, the one responsible for their rage stood amongst the rafters above them, observing the fight. "So that's 'Titania' Erza. All of the losers from the Flies' so called 'Generation of Miracles' are here, except for 'Raiga' and 'Aurora'. Seems like. Mystogan is also sitting things out, huh? Cocky bastards…" He hissed.

Gajeel watched spell after spell be thrown, with mild interest, from his point of view. "But things are going pretty much according to Master Jose's plan. They rage pretty good for trash…"

* * *

Rain showered down the streets. A shopping back left broken in the floor, it's contents spilled across the floor.

A ring of magic keys lay ownerless on the floor.

No sign of a struggle, but someone was missing.

* * *

The war still raged on, Phantom now gaining the upper hand. "How 'bout this then!" A cluster of mages sent streams of magical attack from their weapons, sending Laki and many other Fairy Tail wizards flying with an explosion.

But the flames were soon consumed in one mighty breath by Natsu. After finishing, his head snapped up, to look at the Phantoms, two large veins perturbing from his forehead. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!"

"What's with this guy?!" A Phantom squealed in fear.

"He ate fire!"

"Could it be? He's…"

"I'll blow you all away!" Bellowed Natsu, as he smashed his fists together. He then took in one almighty breath, and released his attack. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Gray kicked off the back of an enemy, and leapt into the air. "Ice Make: Lance!" A long, icey pole shot from Gray's hand sign, crashing into multiple Phantoms.

Erza zoomed through, now in a different armor, slicing up enemies. Laki, now recovered, also resumed attacking.

"Wood Make: The Distamce Between the Two is Forever!" Giant wooden feet sprouted from the ground and began smacking enemies around.

"Yup, no clue!" Exclaimed the same guy as before.

"Guns Magic: Mad Shot!" Chanted Alzack.

"Requip-Magic Shotgun!" Yelled Bisca. "Wide Shot!"

Fairy Tail never let up its assault. Natsu swirled a tornado of Flames around. Gray froze the floor and many Phantoms. The two jumped back and stood at each other's backs, their respected element dancing on their fist.

"Not bad, droopy eyes." Complimented Natsu.

"Pretty good yourself, squinty eyes!" Returned Gray. Loke, Cana, Erza, Macao and Wakaba had also come to be back to back.

"They're ours now!" Yelled Wakaba.

"Let's go!" Said Macao. Erza looked around, searching her enemies. Soon, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Erza!" She turned to the staircase at her right, to see Makarov smacking mages away on the second floor. "I'll leave the rest to you guys!"

"Master!" She called out, but he wasn't listening. His Wizard Saint cloak billowed behind him as he marched in search of Jose.

"Jose is likely on the top floor…" He mumbled. "I'll put him out of commission for good."

Erza sighed. "Please be careful."

Gajeel watched with a smirk as Makarov blasted the door on the second floor open. "Now that the biggest threats gone, maybe I should mix it up a bit?" He cackled. He jumped from the rafters with an evil laugh.

* * *

A few minutes after the fight between the Fire and Iron Dragonslayers began, the hall began rumbling. Phantom was confused, but nervous smiles appeared on the faces of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, jeez…" Mumbled Wakaba.

"It's begun." Said Macao.

"Well, this ain't good…" muttered Gray.

"What's going on?" Demanded a member of Phantom Lord. Cana smirked.

"That's master Makarov's anger."

"The Giant's Wrath…" Loke said nervously.

"No one can stop him now." Smirked Nab.

"The entire guild is shaking!" Exclaimed another Phantom.

"That's the Man, Master Makarov!" Boasted Elfman. Erza swiped her sword through the air, preparing to battle.

"Prepare yourselves! As long as our master is here, we cannot lose!"

In the higher tower, the ground ruptured, cracked and crumbled under the pressure of Makarov's power as he walked. Soon, he blasted through the doors of Jose's office, holy light emanating from him. The Phantom master smirked.

"Jose!" Bellowed Makarov. Jose remained sat in his chair, unmoving.

"Well, well…" He muttered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Questioned The Fairy Master. "Answer me!"

"It's been a while, Makarov-san. Not since the regular meeting six years ago? I'm afraid I made a fool of myself then." He didn't budge an inch. "Liquor really does me in."

Makarov had had enough. He enlarge his fist, and punched directly where Jose was. "I'm not here for a chat, Jose!"

But the burgundy-haired man was unharmed. "You're just a thought projection?" Asked Makarov. "Damn you! You ran from the guild?"

"A battle between two of the 10 Great Wizard Saints would surely cause cataclysm. I would prefer a simple, sensible victory." Jose taunted.

"Where are you? Come fight me fair and square!" Spat Makarov. Suddenly, a projection of Lucy, her hands tied and lying at Jose's feet fizzed into view. "Lucy? Why?"

"Why, you ask?" Grinned Jose. "Even though she's part of your own guild, you're saying you have no idea who Lucy Heartfilia-sama is?" A magic circle appeared at Jose's hand.

"No!" Lunged Makarov. But The tiny master didn't notice the presence behind him, until it was too late. _"Damnit!"_

The large man clad in a green coat had tears pouring from his bandaged eyes. "The, the, the sadness!"

All Makarov remembered was a bright light and pain before he fell. He smashed into the guild floor with full force. All attention was brought to the now rising dust cloud.

"What?" Said Elfman.

"Something fell down." Yelled a random mage. All Fairy Tail eyes widened in shock as they caught sight of Makarov, his skin a strange, green pigment, lying in the crater.

_"What the hell? My power…. I've lost my power!"_ The master thought.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Gray yelled simultaneously.

"Master!" Exclaimed Erza. She cradled the old man's head. "Hang in there!"

"What's happened?" Asked Cana.

"What in the world? I can't sense any magical power at all in him!" Mumbled Gray.

"Now he's nothing but a little old man?" Said Elfman.

"But why?!" Screamed Happy.

"Gramps, get it together!" Begged Natsu.

"How… how did they beat him?" Gritted Gray

"What in Earthland do they have up there?" Elfman asked nobody but himself. The Phantom Mages began to recover m

"Their master's down?"

"Seriously?"

"Did you hear that? We can do this!"

"They're at less than half strength now!"

"And we've still got Gajeel and the Element 4!"

Erza, who now had a tear forming in her left eye, gritted her teeth. "This is bad…"

"Now's Our chance! Crush 'em!" Yelled a Phantom. All of a sudden, many Fairy Tail mages were being forced back, but many still kept going.

"Don't get cocky!" Roared Natsu.

"Dammit…" Spat Gray.

"…They've got their fighting spirit back!" Loke finished. Three Phantoms came up and charged their attack.

"Take this! Triple Element Combination Magic!" Earth, fire and air swirled together and blasted forward, going straight for the card mage.

"No!" Cana yelled, before being consumed by an explosion from the attack with a scream.

"Cana!" Wakaba bellowed. But when the smoke cleared, a wounded Macao stood in front of the brunette with his arms outstretched.

"You gotta do better than that!" He heaved.

"Macao…" Cana trailed off. Erza watched as more and more of her family went down by attacks. She wiped the tear in her eye and narrowed them.

_"This is bad. It's not just about attacking strength, our moral is critically low as well." _She thought. "Retreat! Everyone, return to the guild!"

Natsu turned to her, shocked as he dropped the mage he was holding.

"Erza!" Exclaimed Loke.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gray yelled.

"A Man does not withdraw!" Bellowed Elfman.

"I can't still fight…" Struggled Macao. Cana shifter him as he leant on her shoulder for support.

"I can fight as well, Erza!" She declared.

"No! Without the Master, we cannot defeat Jose! Retreat! That's an order!" She demanded. Soon, Fairy Tail's fleet were retreating.

"Oh? Runnin' with your tails between your legs already? You never had the guts, Fairies." Gajeel hissed, as he hung from a rafter.

"Retreats are sad! All too sad!" Sobbed Aria, standing on the same rafter that. Gajeel hung from.

"Aria? You're always so creepy." Said Gajeel. "See you took care of Makarov."

"It was all Master Jose's plan. H-How wonderful!" More tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't cry over everything! You're annoying. So, did they catch Lucy?" Gajeel asked. That name rang in Natsu's ears, even from the ground and with all the noise. The Dragonslayer spun on his heel and looked up at the two Phantoms.

"It's a sad story. The girl named Lucy is being held at headquarters."

Gajeel smirked. "So we gave her a 'warm welcome," then?"

"What?" Muttered Natsu.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Asked Happy. But Natsu ignored him.

"Gajeel!" He roared. The Iron Dragonslayer grinned evilly down at him.

"We'll finish this one day, Salamander!" He barked. With a wave of Aria's arm, the two Phantoms were gone.

"They caught Lucy…" Said Natsu. Happy gasped.

"Retreat!" Ordered Erza. Gray jumped and took a stance close to her, shooting ice at a Phantom.

"Are you a fool?! You think I'll retreat now?! I'm here to avenge Shadow Gear!" He screeched. Erza, who had stumbled over, put a hand on his hand sign, and lowered his hands.

"Please…" She trembled.

"Erza…" Unexpectedly, she then fell into his chest for support. Suddenly, he felt wetness on his chest.

"All we can do now…is pull back…The hole the master left is too great!" Gray consumed her in a hug and gritted his teeth. He had only seen her weak like this twice before in his time knowing her. Once when they were young, by the river. The second, about a year ago on _that_ night, when _that_ happened.

Eventually, all of Fairy Tail was retreating. They ran with all they had, and Makarov was being carried by Elfman. Phantom Lord began to chase after them. One Phantom, however, was stopped by, a currently incredibly menacing looking, Natsu Dragneel.

"It's Salamander… and a cat!" He said.

"Hey you…" spat Natsu. "You and me are gonna talk!"

* * *

Soon, Natsu and Happy were walking up a mountain not far from the Phantom Lord Hall.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Asked Happy.

"To save Lucy, of course." He replied. His attention turned to the Phantom he was dragging across the ground. "Tell me, where's Lucy?"

"H-H-How would I know?! Who's that?" The man replied. Suddenly, he was in fire. "Gah! Hot, hot! I'm burning!"

"Tell me."

"I don't know, seriously!"

"If more of my friends are wounded… you'll be nothing but a pile of ashes!" Threatened Natsu.

"Never heard of her!"

"Really? Too bad. Time to make charcoal, buddy."

"Aye!" Agreed Happy.

"Wait! Our HQ is up ahead. She may be there…" The Phantom offered.

* * *

At the Phantom Lord HQ, in one of the tall towers, in a cell, Lucy began to stir. Her chocolate yes drifted open, and she soon became aware of her surroundings. "What is… where am I?" She asked herself. Suddenly, Jose appeared outside her cell door.

"Awake, are we? Lucy Heartfilia-sama…" He slurred.

"Who?!" Said Lucy, turning around. The iron door opened, revealing the Phantom Master.

"I am the master of Phantom Lord, Jose."

Lucy gasped. "Phantom?!" Then, she remembered being caught by the Element 4.

"I know the cell and shackles are rude, but you are a prisoner right now. Please understand." The man apologised, stepping into the cell.

"Get these off me!" The blonde ordered. "How dare you heart Levy-chan, Jet and Droy!"

Jose ignored her, and scratched his chin. "For someone of your status, we have prepared accommodations."

"What's that mean?" Lucy asked. "Why attack us?"

"Us? Oh, you are referring to Fairy Tail?" Jose asked. "Just in passing… A side effect."

"What?"

"Our objective was to obtain a certain someone. They just happened to be in Fairy Tail, so we crushed it on our way… That's all."

"Someone?"

"Good god" Jose sighed. "Your much denser than I thought a daughter of the Heartfilia family would be."

Then realisation struck Lucy. "We were after you, of course. The daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern, Mistress Lucy."

"How did you know?"

"So you did hide it from your guild. Why would someone like you, join trash like Fairy Tail?"

"Is this a kidnapping?" The celestial mage asked.

"Oh no,… nothing of the sort. Your father requested us to bring you back to him."

Lucy's eyes widened. "No… No way! Why would he…"

"I'm sure it's because he wanted his runaway daughter back."

"No." She mumbled. "He's not the kind of person who would care about that! I'm never going back!"

"What a troublesome girl." Jose sighed.

"Release me…." She ordered.

"No can do."

"…because I really have to use the bathroom.

"Ha! Really? The oldest trick in the book?" Jose taunted.

"No, seriously…Please."

"I won't fall for that!" Jose roared, lunging at Lucy. The girl screamed, awaiting her fate, suddenly, a turquoise shot of energy, from far away, blasted through the wall, and smashed into Jose's shoulder. The Phantom Master fell back, and Lucy stood up. Then she kicked Jose in a place that guys should never be kicked.

"Ha, serves you right!" She grinned. "Take care!"

The blonde then ran over to the hole that the blast created, and gasped at how high up she was. Jose, who had struggled back to his feet, smirked.

"Too bad for you…" He hissed in pain. This is a sky cell." Lucy gulped. "You did me in good there…"

Lucy spun around when Jose reached her, her back now to the giant drop. She peered over the edge, and close her eyes in fear. She then saw an image of her father, and her determination was resolved.

"Now… come!" Ordered Jose. "I'm going to punish you." Them, Lucy jumped back off the edge.

_"I heard his voice."_ She thought to herself._ "He's here, I know it!"_

"Natsu!" She screamed, her eyes still firmly shut. Then, a voice rang out.

"Lucy!" Natsu bellowed. He was running at top speed to catch her. He jumped forward, to catch her… and succeeded. He caught her in a way that her head was still facing the ground, and his was facing the sky. They smashed through a wall and the fire Dragonslayer landed on his back.

Happy then came flying over. "Lucy's are falling from the sky!" When the smoke from the smashed wall cleared, a Lucy was lying on top of Natsu, his face being consumed by her breasts.

"You're nuts, you know that?" Cam Natsu's muffled sentence.

"Natsu… I thought you were here…" She replied. As soon as they were sat up, the pinkette untied the blonde's hands.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Thank goodness. Let's go back to the guild." Suggested Happy. Natsu stood up.

"This is their HQ! We shou-"

"No!" Happy cut him off seriously. This surprised Natsu and Lucy. "Erza told us to retreat!"

Natsu leaned into his partner's face. "She's _scared_!"

"She's _smart_!" Happy shot back. "Master's wounded! You need to think like the adult you are for once, Natsu!"

The fire mage had no response to that. As the two stared each other off, Lucy hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled. The quarreling two turned to her questioningly. "All this… is my fault!"

"Huh?" Said Natsu.

"But I still want to be a part of the guild!" She sniffed, and turned the him. "I love Fairy Tail!"

"Yo! What's the matter?"

"Lucy…" said Happy.

"Of course you can be in the guild! What's the problem?" Happy turned to him.

"Natsu, let's go back."

The Dragonslayer scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… C'mon Luce! stand up."

"Don't pull her so much."

"Alright, I'll carry you on my back." Lucy began to cry harder. That made Happy cry.

"Now you're making Natsu cry!" The feline wailed.

"No I'm not!"

Up in the prison tower, Jose was furious. Ominous energy blasted off of him in waves. "Now you've done it, girly!"

* * *

Now in the Eastern Part of Magnolia Forest, Bisca and Alzack were watching Porlyusica treat. Makarov. Or, they were going to. She slapped the small man on the face.

"H-Hey!" Spoke Alzack.

"What are you doing?" Asked Bisca.

"This happened because he's too reckless for his age. Honestly, what a fool you are." She said. After a few moments, she turned to the two Fairy Mages in anger.

"How long do you plan to stay here?! I hate humans!"

"But with Master like this…"

"Please let us he-

"Go home." She cut them off, in a surprisingly calm voice. "The stench of worrying faces is the greatest poison to a sick man." The two looked Fairies at each other. "This is Air magic, right? This is the work of Drain. A magic that forces an opponent's magic out their body. The drained magic drifts into the air and soon dissipates. If we could recover Makarov's energy, we could speed up his recovery, however… his magic is already gone. His recovery will be a while."

"I see…"

"We'll tell the others." Said Bisca. There was silence. Then;

"You're still here?!"

"Didn't you want us to stay and listen?" Yelled Alzack.

"Leave! I hate the smell of Humans!"

"We're off!" They yelled simultaneously as they ran into the distance. Porlyusica sighed.

_"You've always been such a handful… for a wizard, their magical power is their life source. And for one with such great power, the suffering increases in kind."_

She stared at the small man's slightly green face._ "If you don't keep fighting, you may die like this… you're such a fool."_

* * *

Back at the guild, the voice of all the members resounded throughout the basement. Most were voices of pain as their injuries and broken bones were bandaged up.

In the very left corner, Natsu and Happy sat by a silent Lucy. Near the middle, Macao, Wakaba and a few other crowded round a map.

"This is their HQ." said Macao. "If we attack with ranged magic from high ground to the southwest…

"Next time we'll bring explosive lacrima!" Yelled Wakaba. Gray walked over to Lucy.

"What's up? Still uneasy?" Natsu also looked to her.

"No, it's not that. It's just… I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Well, it's the fate of rich heiress' to get chased. And the ones who protect them, are, Men." Elfman replied

"Shut up!" Said Gray. Happy pondered over to his blonde friend.

"Don't say things like that!" He said. "But I'm surprised. Why keep it a secret?"

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. After I ran away, I didn't want to talk about it. My father went to such terrible lengths to get me back, after a year of not giving a damn?" She cursed. "He's the worst! But, when you get down to it, it's really my fault for running away, right?"

Cana walked over and sat on a barrel, like Lucy. "Don't think like that. After all, you're not the only one at Fairy Tail, and blonde at that, who's running from their past." She spat with distaste. Lucy, however, knew that distaste wasn't meant for her.

Gray snapped his head around to look at her in anger. "Cana, that's seriously uncalled for!" He could tell she was drunk, and upset. Then, Elfman spoke up.

"That's not true! Your father's the bad guy here!"

"Idiot!" Gray seethed. Elfman nearly face faulted.

"I mean, Phantom!"

"Thanks to my selfishness, so many of you got hurt. I'm so sorry. If I went home, all this would stop."

"I wonder about that?" Replied Natsu. "But 'rich heiress' just doesn't strike the right tone. Laughing in the dirty old beer hall, and making a ruckus while on some adventure… That's the Lucy I know."

The blonde looked down, close to crying. "You said you wanted to stay here, right?" Continued Natsu. "What's the point of returning to someplace you don't wanna go?"

Lucy looked up, in surprise of Natsu's statement. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. This is your home to return to." The pinkette finished. Then, her tears fell. Gray scratched the back of his head.

"Don't cry, sheesh… You're stronger than that!"

Elfman was trembling. "Oh right! Men are weak to tears!"

"Shut up, ya big oaf!" Cana sighed. From the last point she joined the conversation, she had started using her tarot cards. In frustration,she flung them into the air.

"It's no use… I can't tell where Mystogan or that whiskered bastard are!"

Mira turned to her reform the bar. "I see. Too bad."

Cana rubbed her temples. "If their aim is Lucy, then they'll be attacking again. We've got a lot of injured… this doesn't look good Mira."

The white-haired beauty turned back to the mystical orb in front of her. "Master is gravely injured. And we don't know where Mystogan or Naruto are. You're the only one we can rely on! Laxus!"

_"Huh?" _The blonde man hummed.

"Please, come back!" Mira pleaded. "Fairy Tail's in a crisis!" Laxus turned away from his orb with a laugh.

_"Serves the old codger right!" _He turned back with a glare. "Doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves."

Cana, spoke next. "Laxus!… why, you…"

_"After all"_ Laxus continued. _"The old man started this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?"_

"They're targeting Lucy, one of us!" Came Mira's, surprisingly calm reply.

_"Huh, Who's that? Oh, the newbie. Tell her I'll be happy to save her, if she becomes my woman."_

"I can't believe you!" Cana snarled.

_"Hey, now! Is that any way to speak to someone you're asking help from? Or would you rather go ask your boyfriend for help, Cana?" _Laxus began to howl with laughter as he watched Cana visibly tense at his statement. _"Oh! That's right! He abandoned you all! Anyway, tell the old man to hurry up and retire, so I can take over his position as master."_

The thunder Dragonslayer's laugh was cut short by Mira smashing the orb. Tears streamed from her eyes. Cana was shocked. "Mira…" she mumbled.

"I can't believe him…" she wiped her tears. "How can someone like that… be a member of Fairy Tail?! In that case, I'll fight!"

Cana gasped. "What are you saying?"

"Lucy was captured even though I was here!" Cana grabbed her arm.

"No. You'll get in everyone's way as you are now." More tears poured from Mira's eyes. "Even if you were once an SS-Class Wizard."

Erza was in the guild's shower, thinking about their situation.

_"Master's injured. No Laxus, no Mystogan…and no Naruto. There are many injured. Will it be impossible to fight?"_

She remembered seeing all her friends get hurt in the previous battle. Then, she remembered crying into Gray like that, she clenched her fists. She had promised to never show weakness like that, especially around Gray, ever again, after _that _night the two had had one year ago.

She then remembered watching Makarov leave to fight Jose, and his weakened state. She punched the wall. "If I had just gone with him! The shame! This is my fault!"

A rumbling outside broke her from her musings, and caught the attention of everyone in the guild.

"What's that?" Gray yelled. Alzack came running down the stairs, a look of despair on his face.

"Outside!" He screamed. Mages and townspeople alike watched in horror… as the Phantom Lord Guild Hall walked towards them, across the lake, on eight legs.

* * *

At Magnolia Hospital, Shadow Gear's room was silent. Levy had her right hand on her belly, above the covers, as she slept. Then, I ragged and a gloved hand, which had the tops if the fingers missing from the glove, grasped her hand, slowly.

"Don't worry, Levy. I'll make the pay for this." They swore. As the person jumped out ep open window,mLevy opened her eyes.

The minute she caught a few seconds long glimpse of the person, her eyes watered.

_"No way…"_

* * *

"What in god's name?!" Yelled Natsu. All of Fairy Tail watched from the back of their guild as the gigantic structure took slow, long steps towards them.

"Their guild is walking!" Exclaimed Happy. Suddenly, it stopped.

"I didn't expect this…" Erza said, trembling with anger. "_This_ is how they attack us?"

Suddenly, a humongous cannon came out if the Phantom Guild. Fairy Tail watched in terror as dark energy began to build up at the top of the cannon nozzle. "Magic Focusing Cannon, Jupiter, fire." Jose said from inside his guild.

"This is bad! Everyone, take cover!" Erza ordered. The redhead ran forward, throwing her towel aside.

"Erza!" Mira cried.

"What are you doing?!" Macao called out. A light enveloped her as she ran.

"She Requiped?!" Cana gasped.

"H-Hey!" Loke stuttered. When the light was gone, Erza was wearing giant, grey, bulk armor, with two blade like parts on the arms.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" She screamed.

"It's the Adamantine Armor!" Happy yelled.

"She doesn't intend to actually block it, does she?" Bisa screeched.

"I don't give a shit what kind of crazy defensive power that armor gives you! You'll die!" Alzack yelled after her.

"Get down!" The redhead bellowed. Natsu went reached out to get her, but Gray, remorsefully, held him back.

"Erza!" Natsu roared. Lucy could only stare on in fright. One of her friends was going to die because of her.

Jupiter fired. The negative coloured beam made it's way towards the, at insane speeds. Erza connected the two wing parts on her arms to make a giant shield. She then stuck it in the ground. The beam got closer.

"ERZA!" Mira cried.

Closer.

"DON'T DO IT!" Natsu roared.

It was right upon her. Then, time seemed to slow for Erza. A small, yellow streak, that moved at normal pace in even this slow motion state, and it stopped right in front of her. The minute she saw the actual object, she gasped.

A ninja throwing knife, a kunai. A tri-pronged kunai. She only knew of one person who owned such a thing. Then, there was an orange spark, and all she could see was a long grey coat. Suddenly, a huge burst of turquoise energy shot out, like a shield, time resumed and the Jupiter Cannon collided with the Unknow energy.

A blinding light hindered her vision from seeing who this mystery person was. Just from the mere pressure of the attack, her armor was chipping away, and she could see people being blown backwards behind her. How was this person holding it back.

Then, the attack ceased and smoke flew everywhere. Erza was locked back onto her butt. She then closed her eyes and turned her head away from the hot smoke. Then… a voice.

"Ooh, looks like I made it just in time there, huh?" The voice was deep, but she defining,eh recognised it. It was enough to make her face the hot steam again. She recognised that voice, but the one she remember wasn't as deep. "You've got balls Erza, I'll give you that, Ya'know."

Her eyes widened. _"Wait, 'ya'know'!"_ Finally, the wind stopped whipping her hair around, and the smoke began to clear. When it cleared, she saw a man that was easily above six feet tall. He wore a grey jacket that reached down to the middle of his calfs. The sleeves were rolled up to above his elbows and he wore fingerless, black gloves with plates of metal attached to the back. He also wore midnight blue pants, that covered black boots.

But what caught her attention… was his untamed, golden locks. His hair was long, so long that he had a small ponytail at the base of his head. Was this, who she thought it was. She then heard simultaneous gasps behind her and turned around to see Gray and Natsu with their jaws hanging like they weren't even attached! Cana completely bewildered, and Mira covering her mouth. Once they saw this guy, they had reached the same assumption as her.

"Sorry it took me so long. As I can see, all of you are already hurt. But, what can I say…" The man spoke up.

Then he turned around full. The voices and breaths of all of Fairy Tail got caught in their throats. This man had vibrant, cerulean eyes and the iconic three whisker marks on each of his cheek.

"…The hero always show up at the last minute."

Naruto Uzumaki, had returned.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**Okay, so I'm mentally exhausted. I've been writing for the past five hours straight, so a quick end A/N today.**

**So, Jesus-kun returns(not meant to insult anybody who is christian(gomenasai in advance.)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. I'm Home

**A/N: So so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry this is late!**

**Naruto- So Pyro, you gonna tell them what your resolution is?**

**Pyro- I'm just getting to that. One of my New Year Resolutions(I know, really late isn't it) is to update this story more frequently. I'm really sorry that we only got to chapter 19 in the space of a year, guys. I feel really bad. But hopefully, we'll be WAY into this story by the 27th December this year.**

**Naruto- Yeah, me too, ya worthless excuse for a fanfic author.**

**Pyro- Hey!**

**Naruto- But on a more serious note guys, and this also ties into a review response, we will be updating more frequently, but not at the same update speed as the last few chapters.**

**Pyro- That's right. They will start getting shorter after the Phantom Lord Saga, so I can get them out faster. But there will still be the occasional big chapter. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, but I've actually been seriously ill, and I just haven't had the drive to write anything.**

**Naruto&amp;Pyro- Anyway, hope you enjoyed your New Year's(again late(We're sorry(…don't judge us))) and on with the reviews!**

**JD98: Yup, he's back. Yeah, I'd already be in Bosco by now if I were Phantom. Like I said before, I won't keep this speed, but the chapters will be more frequent.**

**Many Faced Mage: Hahahahahahahahaha! That made me laugh. Yup, he's back. Yeah, they so are and he totally is. I don't even think that's possible at this point. They gonna be black and blue! No problem. I am thank you. I will! P.S. Can I call you MFM?**

**Graveyard Ninja: Aha, sorry about that dude XD**

**LioPyro7890: Thanks a bunch! Well, here's more! Wait… le gasp! You have Pyro in your name… I HAVE AN INTERNET SIBLING! ERMAHGURD, ILLUMINATI!**

**BlackD0g0102: Ahahaha! Yes, he is finally home. Well, here it is. You'll have to wait and find out this chapter XD**

**Really N***a: Aha, you caught onto it. Well done.**

**sandeep: Yes. Here he is. Here's the chapter! XD**

**SoraROCK: Yes, he has returned! Oh, he gonna alright! Well, let's go find out, Sora! XD**

**Guest: Here's an update.**

**pr0dz: There is actually a really good Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover fic called 'To Touch The Sky' where he isn't in the guild. It's one of my most favourite fics on this site.**

**Yama no Yoshi: Well, here's more.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

20: Phantom Lord Saga Finale- I'm Home

Fairy Tail couldn't believe their eyes. He had disappeared over four years ago, with nothing but letters to three of his friends. But, in their time of need, he returned and was now stood before them.

He faced them over his shoulder, a slight smile dancing on his lips. His eyes were sharper, stronger, harder. Cana could see it. When he left, at sixteen years old, his eyes definitely showed power, but his eyes were different now. There was something to them that showed a now incredible wisdom to accompany his strength. What had he seen? What had he experienced? What had he learned over these past four years?

Whatever it was, Cana couldn't help getting lost in his blue eyes. Despite being at the end of his maturing phase when he left, he was a lot taller than he was sixteen years old. He also had a slight beard forming on his chin. At the back of his head, where the neck connected to the head, he had a very small ponytail.

"Naruto…" Gray was the first to speak after the long silence. The returned blonde's eyes shifted to look at the ice mage. His smile widened and he turned to face them fully.

"Wow, some of you have sure grown over the past four years." He grinned. But nobody knew how to respond. Until a certain brunette did.

"Naruto, where-"

"I know you all want answers." He cut her off. "But just wait a while, 'kay?" Then, a voice boomed over Phantom Lord's loudspeakers.

**_"I don't know how you defended your puny guild from the Jupiter blast, Flies, but it does not matter. You have no chance of winning." _**Came Jose's snake like voice.**_ "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now."_**

Anger seethed through all the Fairies. "Not on your life, bastard!" Screamed Alzack.

"Do we look like a guild that hands over our friends? I don't think so!" Bellowed Bisca.

"Lucy's one of us!" Macao yelled. Roars of agreement flowed from all the members of Fairy Tail, but Lucy merely stood there in shame.

**"Hand her over."** Jose demanded, this time with more malice.

Now, Lucy was shaking, holding back the tears. The shouts around her began to lessen in her ears, as her thoughts consumed her. _"I…I!"_

"We'd rather die than sell out our friends!" Screeched Erza. Fresh tears gathered in the corners of Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. The whole guild began to roar even louder.

"Our answer will never change, no matter what! We will destroy you!" Came Natsu's ear piercing shout. As the guild roared in agreement again with their strongest mages, Lucy covered her mouth as she cried silently.

The blonde then caught sight of her blonde idol. She was stupefied to see him smiling warmly at her. She could see the message in his smile. _"You should know by now, that this is how Fairy Tail is. They don't abandon family."_

But Jose's malicious voice cut through the touching moment. **_"Then you'll get a second, extra-large helping of Jupiter! Quiver in fear for the next 15 minutes it takes to charge!"_**

"What…" Elfman trailed off.

"They're gonna shoot it again?" Gasped Loke. Erza finally stood from the floor, with Mira's help. Gray turned to her.

"She had still used a lot of magic to prepare for the Jupiter Cannon when Naruto stepped in. I think that magic helped, but now she's weak." He thought.

Then, hundreds of ghostly figures with red glowing eyes and draped in purple cloaks came flying out of the Phantom Guild. The Fairies began to get nervous.

"Their forces are coming?"

"Weren't they gonna fire Jupiter again?"

"Don't let your guard down!"

"Stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail. You have but two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops, or be blown away by Jupiter!" Said Jose.

"Damn! I came believe this! He plans to destroy his own allies?!" Exclaimed Macao.

"Bluff! They won't shoot…" Scoffed Wakaba.

"No, they're shooting." Cana assured them. "That's Jose's magic, _Shade_. They're not human. The beam and other magic may not affect them. They're phantom soldiers created by Jose."

"What?! Shade…" gasped Bisca.

"You mean, ghosts?"

"We have to do something about Jupiter." Muttered Cana. She once again turned to her blonde leader, who was now facing the Phantom Building and the oncoming army of Shades with his arms crossed over his chest. She walked a tad closer to him, which nobody had actually done since his arrival. "I assume you have a plan?"

He didn't look back at her. "Don't I always?" She could feel his smirk. "But where's Gramps? I felt his energy disappear suddenly."

"One of Jose's Element 4 used some weird magic on him and sucked out all of his Eternano. He's recovering at Porlyusica's. Now, about your plan?"

"Get back." He ordered.

They did as they were told, and everyone got a distance back. Naruto then took a deep breath in through his nose and closed his eyes. He released the breath from out of his mouth. Suddenly, small rocks and pebbles in the area around the Fairy Tail members began to float slowly into the air. Then, Naruto's hair and cloak began to shift and ripple as if they were in the wind. But no draft flew by.

Everyone was confused, except Gray. He caught on to what was about to happen, so he crouched down, put his hands over his head and face away from Naruto. Natsu gave him an incredulous look.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"If you had good instincts, you'd be doing the same." He replied.

Then without warning, a blinding pillar of aura blasted into the sky from where Naruto was standing, knocking everyone off their feet and onto the ground. A shockwave came off of it and hit the Shades, actually blasting them back to their creator's guild hall.

Nobody could believe what they were seeing. Raw power was flowing off of Naruto. The Fire Dragonslayer turned to the Ice Mage. "How'd you know that was about to happen?!" He yelled over the roar of Naruto's energy.

"I've only seen this happen once before; Gildarts did this during the S-Class exams years ago, and the rocks started floating a few moments before the pillar of energy. Life lesson for you Flame Brain; In a fight, when rocks start floating, you know that shit just got real!" He informed his rival.

Erza could only stare up at the Uzumaki in awe. _"W-What incredible strength! It's suffocating!What training did he do to reach this level?"_

After a while, the power disappeared and Naruto turned to them all. "I've bought us time to get over there without being hindered by Shades. Macao!" He called out, catching the fire mage's attention. "Lead the troops here to fight the shades that will come to you guys."

The aged man nodded with a grin. "Look who's gone and gotten all cocky." Naruto returned that with a grin. He then turned to Gray, Natsu and Cana.

"I assume that you three are coming with me?"

"Of course." Confirmed Cana. She strode up to stand beside him on his right. He turned around to face Phantom with her. He giggled when he noticed she got embarrassed about how she now didn't even reach his shoulder in height. She quickly shrugged it off though. "Also, you and I are gonna have a wonderful talk when all this is over mister."

"Damn straight." Spoke Gray as he came up to stand on his best friend and teacher's left.

"Without a doubt." Said Natsu from Gray's left.

"I will also be attending this, 'wonderful' talk." Came a now, somewhat, recovered Erza's voice from Cana's right.

"As will I." Said Mira's soft voice from Erza's right. Naruto shook his head. He was in for it later. But that was later, this was now.

"Mira and Reedus, take Lucy to one of our warehouses and protect her! Phantom's sure to come after her." He yelled behind him. He turned to the most popular flirt in the guild. "Loke, right? Go with them."

The ring mage nodded. The celestial mage, however, protested. "No! I'm going to stay and fight-"

Reedus blew pink dust all over her face, knocking her out. Naruto turned to face Phantom again. "Mira, stay here." He finally addressed what he previously said. Before the barmaid could protest, the Aura Dragonslayer cut her off. "I sense no traces of Eternano in you. I don't what you getting hurt." The once SS-class mage nodded silently. "Elfman, c'mon!"

With that matter over with, Elfman took Mira's place beside Erza. Then, Naruto was enveloped by aura. "The time to fight is now!" He bellowed, getting everyone's attention. "We will not take this lying down! So, let them hear, the fairies ROAR!"

An almighty cry rang out from Fairy Tail as those six blasted off towards Phantom Lord. Naruto was flying with his aura, Natsu had Happy, Cana and Gray were on a path of ice in the air, Erza was in her Black Wing armor, and Elfman was being carried by the arms by Erza.

"Cana!" Naruto yelled as they flew through the now resuming hoard of Shades, without being stopped. "We've got 13 minutes until Jupiter fires, you and me will take care of the cannon!" The card mage nodded. "You guys; find the Element 4!"

"What about Gajeel? I wanna destroy him!" Said Natsu. Naruto turned to him.

"I'm sure he'll pop up eventually. But we need to take down the Element 4 first." With remorse, Natsu nodded and began to turn away, but his friend's hand grabbed his shoulder. "Get revenge on Gajeel for me…for Levy, Jet and Droy's sake."

Natsu smirked with a nod. Naruto returned the smirk. But now, they were upon the gigantic hall. "All you Phantoms out there, better get ready for an ass whoopin'!" Threatened the blonde. Cana jumped off of Gray's ice path and Naruto caught her round the waist as they closed in on the cannon. Natsu laughed as the four split from Naruto and Cana, realising Naruto was using the same line Natsu had used against Balthazar Drake during Harmonic Convergence years ago (A/N:reference to chapter 10(which is a reference to Transformers: Rise of the Fallen)

"Let's do this Cana!" He turned to the card mage. She felt his grip on her waist tighten a bit as they landed in the cannon. But she wasn't complaining.

"Yeah!" She replied. Then, the duo unleashed their fury on the Phantom mages, Shades and the Jupiter Cannon.

* * *

Makarov's eyes fluttered open, and he took in the environment around him. With a few split second glances he knew where he was. Porlyusica's home.

"So you're awake, huh?" Came the strained rough voice of his former teammate. "That was fast, even by your standards."

The tiny man sat up and put a hand to his forehead. "How long was I unconscious for?" He asked.

"A few hours." The medic replied. Makarov closed his eyes and let out a large sigh. Porlyusica turned to look out the window.

"Haven't you felt it yet?" She asked. Confused, Makarov spread out his senses across Magnolia. Within seconds, he felt a malevolent force right next to his guild.

"Jose!" He yelled, standing up on the bed at high speeds. "Dammit, has he come to kick as while we're done."

"Whilst you're right about Jose being here, I wasn't implying him. Look deeper." Said the medic, not once taking her eyes away from the window.

Makarov, again, confused, began feeling for energy again. And it hit him like a wave. He felt a familiar, warm Eternano presence close to Jose. And it wasn't something to be taken lightly. It was huge. And, with him being close to Jose's evil, The Master doubted that he was sensing all of the energy of this person.

"Naruto…" He trailed off. "You've returned." Not wasting anymore time there, the tiny man lept of the bed and grabbed his Wizard Saint cloak.

* * *

"GAHH!" Screeched Totamaru, as Naruto flying kicked him into the wall with great force. They had very quickly destroyed the canon and entered the base, where the Dragonslayer had come across the fire user. The giant, robotic guildhall had then begun to start Abyss Break, with the power of the Element 4. Naruto had now defeated the mage with ease, gaining them an advantage in stopping the devastating spell from activating.

Swiping his thumb across his nose, a habit he had picked up, he turned to look at the now nonexistent ceiling, and with one giant leap, shot through it. He landed right next to Cana, who was fighting off multiple mages on top the remains of the gigantic bronze cylinder.

Bringing aura to his fists, the blonde began to lay waste to the oncoming Phantom mages. He sensed one coming at his back, but an explosive card intercepted him before Naruto could.

Cana flipped through the air and landed behind Naruto; the two then walked into each others backs, surrounded.

"Thanks for the save, I owe yo-"

"Don't go talking to me so casually." She cut him off, "You left us, without a proper goodbye, remember? I'm still pissed at you."

The blonde turned his attention back to smashing enemies around. He had no argument, she was right. He left. Throwing thoughts like that aside for now, he took in a huge breath, and released.

"Aura Dragon's Roar!" The huge torrent of aura easily tore a path through the crowd. After releasing the last of his energy, he turned towards one of the four towers on the gigantic castle. Storm clouds were brewing over only that area; or they were a few minutes ago. Now they seemed to be clearing up. The blonde could make also out spikes of ice._ "Gray."_

He then also heard a ferocious roar from one of the lower levels, and he felt the ground rumble from the beastly sound. The Eternano felt very familiar, and it worried him. _"Elfman."_

Grabbing another oncoming mage by their clothes, he threw them into a large crowd, continuing to beat down his enemies. He could also feel Erza's energy fighting against a very powerful force somewhere deep in the castle. Natsu was also fighting against a power not too different from his and Natsu's own, Gajeel he presumed.

That left him. He span around to face the card mage. "Cana!" he called to her, "I'm going after Jose! You handle everything here!"

"Are you insane?!" she yelled.

"Probably."

"Jose is a Wizard Saint! I don't care how powerful you are, you can't beat him!"

"I've got this." he said firmly. But Cana looked like she was going to protest further. So, he blasted off before she had the chance to. He listened to the dying cries of his teammate as he landed in a large opening at the top of the castle. He could feel a great malicious energy slightly deeper into the guild hall. Jose. Naruto growled slightly, beginning to make his way towards the energy, but something stopped him.

Another energy, and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He stopped in his tracks, searching for the source of it. It felt like it wasn't moving, but it simultaneously felt like it was approaching his location.

Whilst looking around, he spotted something weird. It was some kind of rippling in the middle of the room, not far above the floor, at about his eye height. It resembled the sort of mirage you would see on roads in the distance when it was very hot, when the air becomes wavy. But it was strange; despite being wavy, it all seemed to be converging on one point.

Strange white cracks began spreading from the conversion point. Sensing danger, the Dragonslayer leapt back into a crouch.

Then without a signal, a spinning portal burst into existence. Very dull pinks, blues, greens, yellows and white mixed together to form what seemed to be some kind of tunnel-like portal. A wild wind whipped Naruto's hair and coat all over the place as he stared into the portal with awe.

_…oo fa…_

Naruto froze. Had he just heard a voice in the portal. No, that was his imagination. Right?

_…o…ar…ck_

No, he had heard it! There was a voice coming from the portal, and from the sounds of it, the voice was strained and rushed, coming out in muffled shouts. Then his eyes widened further than he ever thought possible. He felt a presence in the portal. A person. Someone was trying to get through.

_…Too…far!…_

"What?" the blonde mumbled quietly. What did that mean? What did any of this mean? Was it The Man? Had he returned? No, it didn't feel the same as The Man. His presence felt like light itself. This presence felt like rushed and worried Eternano.

But as quickly as it came, the portal just span faster and collapsed in on itself, vanishing like it never existed in the first place. Naruto stood still for a while longer, before shaking off whatever he was feeling and continuing on his way.

He was sure everyone had felt that energy. Maybe not the presence of whoever was in that portal, but the energy that the portal gave off was definitely felt by everyone in the castle and back at the shore.

_"I don't have time to think about…whatever that was. I gotta get to Jose now."_ He thought. So, with aura erupting around him, he began to fly up through the floors of the, quite literal, giant guild hall, towards Jose's location.

* * *

After a mere few seconds of flying through the different levels he, arrived at his destination. Now, in front of him, stood Jose. The blonde took in his surroundings to see both Gray and Elfman to his left in front of him, as well as Mira and a wounded Erza to the right, a little off to the side.

A foul sneer made its way into Jose's face. "You… didn't you take the full brunt of Jupiter's attack?"

The blonde's steeled frown didn't change in the slightest, nor his furrowed brow. "Well, maybe you should just try harder next time- oh wait!; there's never gonna be a next time." Naruto spat with venom lacing his words. Jose however paid no attention to his anger, and began to clap.

"I applaud you, Fairy Tail. To bring down the Jupiter Cannon, the Element 4 and my Magic Giant…" he spoke, as a dark presence surrounded him. "But I don't think this will go on any longer."

The present Fairy Tail members were then suddenly struck with an awful feeling of malice and evil, feeling like it was surrounding and seizing them by their throats. Mira raised a hand to her mouth.

"What is this evil magic power? I feel nauseous just being in close proximity to him." she gasped. Naruto's face still failed to falter.

"I thank you" Jose began again "I had a fantastic time."

"Elfman!" Gray called as he and the former took a stance in front of the two girls. Naruto then began to run towards them.

"Guys, move!" He yelled. Jose's face was then blessed by a ghastly grin.

"I'm going to enjoy this…"

"Ice Make:…"

"Beast Arm:…"

"I said wait!"

"…Saucer!" yelled Gray.

"…Iron Bull!" Elfman came down with a scream. Unbeknownst to them, Jose was ready.

"Absurd!" the Phantom Master bellowed, swinging his and unleashing an unholy purple wave of magic, blasting the two back.

"Elfman, Gray!" screeched Mirajane.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Shit!" Erza was how trying to stand up, but Jose wasn't done. With another swing of his arm, a second ripple of magic was sent through the area, blasting and wounding Gray and Elfman again, as well as sending Mirajane flying too. Naruto, however, was fast and managed to get behind Mirajane, before she slammed into a wall, taking the impact of the wall for her. She was, despite his efforts, unconscious though.

Erza charged at the evil master, sword drawn and ready for his blood, but multiple blasts of phantasmic magic, came her way. As Naruto pulled himself out of the wall, he watched as Erza changed into her Black Wing armour and swing at Jose, only for him to block it and kick her away into a pillar, which came crashing down from her impact with it.

The Dragonslayer, having now placed Mirajane down, charged at the evil man. "Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!" chanted the blonde as his aura covered fist flew at the Phantom Master's face. With a smug grin, Jose ducked the punch and blasted Naruto away, only for the man to land on a large chunk of rubble in a one-handed handstand, then near immediately pushing him off the rock and landing on his feet.

"How is it you can stand after a direct hit from my Jupiter Cannon?" Jose asked, standing up straight again, so the two were about equal in height, Jose being the slightly taller one.

"Heh, it's a cheesy answer, but it's the truth; my friends make my heart stronger. For those that I hold dear, despite me leaving them…I'd happily throw this body and my life away!" he replied with a yell. A smile so unnerving made it's way onto Jose's ugly mug(Naruto's appropriate choice of words) that it made him look maddeningly crazy.

"Strong, courageous, handsome…" Jose muttered darkly "it will be such a tantalizing pleasure to eradicate you, boy!"

Them, rumblings overtook the giant guildhall, causing debris to fall from the ceiling, mainly from where Naruto had ploughed through it earlier. A strong chuckle came from Jose's chest. "Those other dragons have run quite amuck, wouldn't you say."

Naruto peered around at his unconscious nakama before speaking. "It looks you didn't account for Natsu's strength, did ya? Firecracker's powerful. Who knows, maybe he'll surpass even me one day."

Jose scoffed at that. "Please, no more modesty, 'Aurora' Naruto. Yours is a magical power that is truly, quite frightening. Never have I met a mage that could hold out this long against me. However, if you were just a little more experienced and competent, our battle could've been far greater."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he dropped into a stance. A calm looking smile was now worn upon Jose as he spoke again. "I can't stand the idea of Makarov having a mage like you in his guild, or any other guild." Then, with a flick of his finger, a spark of a purple pulse shot at the Dragonslayer, who expertly dodged it. His fist was then planted firmly in Jose's face one second, and Jose was in a wall the next.

Five shots of purple energy, however, shot for, the dust cloud Jose created and hit the blonde mage square in the chest, knocking him down.

"I'm sure you understand why I spared Makarov before, correct?" said Jose. Naruto then flew from his own dust cloud and Lariat-ed the man to the floor. The Phantom Master then hopped back up, wiped blood from his nose, and the two began trading blows. All the while, a weak ended Erza watched in fury.

_"I'm out of Eternano from halting Jupiter, even with Naruto's help, and fighting Aria and Jose before Naruto got here. I'm so damn weak here!"_ she exclaimed in her head.

Naruto punched Jose in the nose, for the fourth time, for Jose to then uppercut the blonde, who then back flipped and landed on his feet, a distance away. He then began running in a circle around Jose, whilst the former shot purple beams at him the entire time. "This was all to put Makarov in despair." Erza and Naruto's eyes widened.

"When he awakens and sees everything he loves razed to the ground; his beloved guild and it's members, his 'children' destroyed… how will he feel, react?" Jose laughed. "Crestfallen, not a doubt in my mind. I'll destroy that infuriating man with a never ending despair. I will not let him rest in peace. His sadness will haunt him till the end of his days!"

Naruto, who was standing on the wall, clenched his teeth and bared his fangs, as he jump at his foe with narrowed eyes. "Asshole!" he yelled as he swung at Jose again with his aura encased hands. The man disappeared out of the way and reappeared a ways behind the blonde mage, with his eyes closed.

"Phantom Lord was always the number one guild in the country. We had the best magic, the best mages, and the most money in the country." Jose opened his eyes and looked to the side at Naruto. "But in the past few years, Fairy Tail's might has grown exponentially, especially with you and the rest of those 'Generation of Miracles' filth. Naruto, Erza, Laxus and Mystogan… those names rang through the citizens of even our city, and they became near legendary, especially with you being the Yellow Flash's child. Then rumours of Salamander, Glacies, The Author and The Seer spread throughout the country. And somewhere along the line, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail became the top two guilds in Fiore."

He laughed slightly. "I hate it. Especially when Fairy Tail used to be worthless and weak! Why Did you have to join the filth of a guild?! If you'd joined Phantom Lord, you could've been great, perhaps even a Wizard Saint!"

Naruto charged at him again, his chest puffed out. "No thanks! So shut the hell up, and pay! Aura Dragon's Roar!" He bellowed as the swirling aura vortex flew at Jose, who dodged. "You tellin' me this was all started over some petty jealousy?!"

Jose simply laughed and sent dozens of purple streams of energy, with black parts that made the ends resemble skulls at him, which giggled in high pitches all the while. They caught the Dragonslayer by surprise and managed to bind him by wrapping around his arms and piercing themselves through the floor. Naruto grunted as he tried to break free, but it was useless.

"I've long held resentment for Makarov and his entire guild. The head of the Heartfilia Konzern requesting the return of her father was a mere path to destroying you all." he revealed as he made the binds tighter, bringing Naruto to his knees. Jose took the opportunity to wipe away all of his blood on his face. He had to commend the child; the boy had gotten in a lot of good hit with and without magic. He shook his head and continued. "A daughter of one of the wealthiest families in Fiore in Fairy Tail? How big must you grow till you're satisfied?!" he finished, amplifying the power and electrocuting his prisoner.

Naruto made no outright cry, but he winced deeply and grunted loudly in pain, still keeping his mouth shut. "You shitheads use the Heartfilia's money as much as you want, then there's no mistaking that you could gain greater power than us. That, I will not allow." Jose continued, electrifying the blonde again. Erza could only watch in horror. Jose was smirking, until he saw the grin on Naruto's face.

"You're talking about that girl, Lucy, right? Ha! Making such a big deal about who's on top… pathetic, even for you. But it's you lack of knowledge that comical."

"What?" Jose demanded.

"From what I know, Lucy ran away from home. You think she's depending on her family's money? She lives in a house for 70,000 jewel a month! She does jobs and fights, together with the guild! She laughs with 'em, cries with 'em, she's a mage like any other in Fairy Tail! I ain't even met the girl properly yet, and I can already tell that I'm gonna like her a lot, because I can tell how strong her feelings must be! She loves the guild!

A trigger for war?! The daughter of the Heartfilia family?! As a flower has no control over its place of blooming, neither can a child choose their parents! A scumbag like you would no nothing of that girl's tears and hardships! You can't know her!" Naruto finished with a yell.

_"Naruto…" _Erza mumbled him her head. But Jose's annoyed scowl soon turned to a menacing smirk.

"Oh, I'll know soon enough." Naruto and Erza's eyes widened. "Do you seriously think I'd just hand her over to daddy? If she has no money, I'll keep her… I'll get the Heartfilia fortune!" Jose cackled with a look darker than one Erza had ever seen.

Naruto was now pissed beyond reasoning. "You…fucker…!" He struggled against his restraints.

"Oho! I wouldn't fight against them, it'll make it worse." Jose mockingly warned as two large indigo entities resembling skeletons began to suck out his soul. It hurt like hell, but the blonde still resisted. "Now, let's open the curtains on this horror show and reveal to the rest of Fairy Tail their saviour of a knight in shining armor's current state… Aurora, full of pride. They see you like this, the trash will merely give in!"

Naruto grunted again in pain as they tugged again on his soul. But, with sudden fury, me peered up at Jose through his phantoms, and the evil man saw. It was for a split second, but he saw it; The boy's eyes for, an instant, had turned a crimson red with slitted pupils and a pulse of immeasurable power erased his phantoms and the restraints. And the power and his different eyes were gone as soon as they came. And to Jose, it appeared like the boy hadn't even noticed the change as he took in large amounts of oxygen without being constructed and shakily got to his feet. The blonde then once again got into a fighting stance, ready for battle.

Jose was about to attack again, when a rumbling from the sky above and e dark shifting of the clouds caught the three present mage's attention. Naruto then felt a warm light encasing him, and he smiled, closing his eyes as he let himself fall onto one of his knees slowly. "About damn time, Gramps…"

"Master…" Erza finally managed to mumble. Jose smiled a horrid smile.

Makarov was floating down onto a large pile of debris, his arms crossed and his eyes closed with his legs somewhat crossed. Naruto turned to face him too.

"Much blood has been spilled here." came his resonating voice. "Children's blood. Because of their parent's failure, the children have suffered and shed tears. Enough of this, you and I." Makarov finally opened usually soft eyes with a stone cold, serious look. "We must put this to an end!"

Naruto's smile turned into a slight grin. "Been a while, ain't it… Master." he said. Erza sniffled and wiped a tear. She was so happy he was okay.

Jose brought a fist up close to his chest, and, along with his eyes, opened them. The whites of his eyes were how black, and his usual olive coloured eyes now a mustard yellow. "You wish to cause a disaster?" Jose asked with a demonically feral grin. A dark, evil aura made itself known as it erupted around him.

Makarov returned that evil as yellow-golden light shone from the middle and index fingers of his left hand and a large vein spread over his forehead. "If it's for the sake of my guild!"

The two continued to stare each other down, never blinking. Jose with his opened mouthed child, which almost made him look childish, but the blonde knew he wasn't, and Makarov with his stern as steel expression, vein bulging out now more than ever before.

Naruto chuckled to himself and whilst as he lifted an arm up a little to guard his face from the wind pressure their magic was creating. "Damn~, that's some crazy magic pressure." He mumbled with a small smile, showing his teeth. He quickly made his way over to ErA and flung her over his shoulder.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered.

"We gots to get the hell outta here, lest you wanna end up in the middle of the squabble between the Midl-life crisis 'dyed his hair burgundy' Jose, and the angrier version of Grumpy the Dwarf." He remarked as he ran over to where Gray was beginning to wake up.

"What's this warm magical power?" he strained. He gasped slightly and lifted his head more to see the back of his master facing him, Jose a ways ahead of Makarov, and Naruto nearing his weakened self with Erza on his shoulder.

"Sup." said Naruto as he came over. There was aloud sound behind them, so they turned to watch Jose shoot multiple phantasmic magic at Makarov, whom merely swung his arm with his glowing fingers outstretched, creating multiple magic circles, the same colour as his yellow-gold aura, to block them. The small man jumped off the massive debris pile and landed behind Naruto, who casually and slowly turned around to look at him.

"Everyone get away from here!" he bellowed. Gray and a once again conscious Elfman stood up.

"Master!" Gray called.

"Why's he here?" said Elfman.

"C'mon, chop chop kiddies, do as he says. The big kids are playing now." Naruto hummed. He hopped towards the other three, with Mira now awake.

"Here ya go, handsome." the blonde said, placing Erza in Gray's arms. "Now shoo, the lot o' ya. I'm the referee here gents, and I want a clean game! That means no cheeky bites, an' I'm looking at you Josey!" the Dragonslayer joked at the fighting Masters.

"But, Naruto…" Gray started. Elfman turned to his sister.

"Nee-chan, are you able to stand?" he asked, offering her his hand. Jose clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"With you here, I no longer have a need for the small-fry. Especially that infuriating Naruto Uzumaki!" He screeched blasting a quick wave of magic at the group of mages. Aura surrounded Naruto's two hands as he brought them down in a chopping motion, splitting the beam in half, protecting the other four.

"Now seriously, get going or you can stay and fall victim to Jose and his weird phantom bondage gear restraining magic." The blonde laughed, facing them over his shoulder.

"What about you?!" Mira asked worriedly. He just smiled at her.

"What, and miss the special edition of Clash of the Titans, without Sam Worthington and Liam Neeson?" he replied.

"What?" Mira said.

"What?" They all shook their heads at his weirdness.

"Gray, just go. We'll only get in his way being here." Erza ushered him on. "Leave everything to Master and Naruto."

Gray sighed and looked at his best friend. "Just… be safe, man."

"For sure." the blonde assured. With that, Gray carrying Erza flowed behind Elfman carefully helping along Mirajane, the wounded four left the war zone.

"Keh, don't worry; I'll finish them all off later, of course ." spat Jose. "It been 6 years since we've last faced each other, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, and ya still lost even then!" mocked Naruto. Makarov turned to him.

"Naruto, please be quiet."

"Awh, c'mon Gramps!; this fight would be nowhere near as cool without my running commentary!" he whined, and just managed to jump out of the way from one of Jose's blasts.

Recovering from the blonde's outburst, Jose continued. "And Fairy Tail has grown so much since then. But it's been destroyed now, hasn't it?" Jose laughed. Makarov them drew a symbol in the air that resembled the Big Dipper, and stood up straighter.

"A guild is not a building! It's a union between people!" The small Master yelled.

"Ah, but I'm happy; I get to establish the order of superiority among the Wizard Saints."

Then, their auras finally physically manifested in indigo and yellow-gold bursts of light around them. "I really owe everything to my kids! You've really done well." said Makarov.

"Thanks Gramps! Can you buy me a Magic Automobile if you're that proud of me?" was Naruto's side comment. But Makarov did not falter in his rage filled state.

"Be proud to be part of Fairy Tail!" he declared, and Naruto smiled at that. Guess it was time for him to get serious again, too. So, his turquoise purified aura surrounded him.

Outside, the weather was changing drastically, with lighting strikes and the ground shaking. All the result of the clash between two Wizard Saints… and a deceased Wizard Saint's son. But who cared about that.

A massive, near holy, yellow-gold **(A/N: sorry to interrupt, but, and I know it's annoying, I am pushing the fact that Makarov's aura is yellow-gold so much for a reason. Thanks)** power clashed with a violent, evil, purple one of equal magnitude.

Naruto watched with true awe as the two duked it out. "Amazing…" he trailed off, truly with nothing to say.

"Dead Wave!" cited Jose. The grand, harmful attack, however was easily blocked by the Fairy Master with a single hand. The mere blast from blocking the spell sent a big wave onto the shore.

This incredible fight continued, with the two being equal, in power, neither the Phantom nor the Fairy Master showing signs of giving in. After giving off another blast of power, Makarov landed back on the giant debris pile.

"Impressive." he complimented. "So much power, yet so young. You truly deserve the Wizard Saint title. Had you used your power for good and become a role-model for the younger generation, you could of led the magic world to its future."

"Are you lecturing me?" Jose asked. But Makarov paid him no intention.

"As is Fairy Tail custom, I shall count to three before rendering judgement upon you." Jose simpy grinded a devilish grin of malice. "Beg for mercy."

Naruto's eyes widened. "He's actually going to use it?"

"Haha!" mocked Jose.

**"One…"**

"I wondered what you'd say, but this? 'Beg for mercy?!'" commented Jose.

**"Two…" **Makarov brought his palms close together, his fingertips above the end of the other hand's palm. A ball of holy light, the same colour of his aura began to form.

"You expect the number-one guild in the country to bow down to you? Don't kid yourself!" crowed Jose, his phantom magic once again filtering around him. "I can fight toe-to-toe with you! No, I won't hold back, so I'm actually stronger than you!"

**"…Three"** Makarov's eyes were now glowing that same yellow-gold colour.

"It is you who should beg for mercy! Begone! Disappear with your brats into the ranks of history, Fairy Tail!"

**"Time's up!"**

"Die, Fairy Tail!" Jose howled, sending all his energy forward. Makarov then slammed his hands together, encompassing the light inside them, and that glow began to immediately dissolve Jose's attack. The Phantom Master's laugh came to a screeching halt as lights erupted from the ground around him.

**"I now invoke… Fairy Law!" **a magic circle appeared in front of Makarov, the Fairy Tail symbol in the middle. And, judgment was dealt.

* * *

Back at the shore, the guild members watched as a gigantic, yellow-gold, magical circle with the Fairy Tail symbol at its centre appeared in the above the broken Magical Giant, an identically coloured light shining from the Phantom Hall. The Fairies had to block their eyes. The members watched in awe as they remained unharmed and the Shades were eradicated.

Mesmerized, Erza, Gray, Elfman and Mira walked closer. "Fairy Law…" Titania trailed off.

"Fairy Law?" the Ice Mage repeated as a question.

"Righteous light that slays the darkness. It eradicates only that which the caster deems is the enemy." Erza replied. "It's a super-magic, counted as one of the most legendary spells, and of our own three Grand Spells, created by the First Master herself."

Gray gaped. "Y-You mean Mavis Vermillion? That First Master?" Erza nodded at his question. "Whoa."

* * *

When the light finally died down, there were no walls or ceiling left of the highest room in the guild that they were fighting in. When the dust cleared, it revealed Jose, all the colour drained out of his clothes, skin and his hair now white. A quite literal, shaking husk of his former self.

Makarov stood there, his stern expression never leaving. "Never come near Fairy Tail again." he continued as he turned and walked away. "The council will not stay silent after things have gotten so flashy and out of hand. You should watch out for your own skin for a while. And same for me…"

With Makarov's back turned, two pair of giants hands appeared from thin air, the hulking, frightening face of Aria and the rest of his body soon following. Oh, and tears were still flowing from his tear ducts.

_"The sadness…"_ the giant man thought. _"He's wide open, just like last time! He's mine!" _He was about to drain Makarov's energy again, but a fist stopped him. Time seemed to slow down slightly, as the gloved fist pushed against Aria's face, and eventually moving further into his head, clearly shattering side of his skull. The Air of the Element 4 was sent rocketing into the remains of a wall.

Makarov, who had his fist ready with his giant magic to punch Aria himself, having been ready, unlike last time, calmly turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki, with his arm and fist still outstretched in a punching position. He looked the blonde in the eyes, who stared right back, before the two turned at the direction of where Makarov was walking before.

As Aria's hat hit the ground, the tiny Master spoke. "It's over! The battle of the guilds is finished. But if you try anything more, I'll 'clean you out,' and leave not a trace…"He was silent for a moment. "Take Jose with you and go home! Right now!" Makarov finished with a comical expression.

The two Fairy Tail mages began walking away again. "I had that." the old man said. Naruto smirked, still looking straight ahead.

"I know."

Soon, they could here all the happy cries of the Fairy Tail mages backdown on the shore. Makarov stood up at a place where all his mages far below could see him, the blonde Dragon Slayer getting up there next to him.

"This victory is not from just my power, but…" he took in everyone of his children's faces, before turning to face Naruto. The blonde didn't turn his head towards The Master, but he still looked down to him and smiled, baring his teeth. The old man chuckled before his expression soften and he turned to look back at the rest. "…but a victory for our whole family."

The entire guild down below's expressions lightened, immensely, and even a few tears were brought to eye. Then, Naruto began to lift his right arm into the sky. Eyes widened in happiness, tears actually fully escaped eyes. And finally, Naruto had his right arm all the way up, pointing straight up with his right index finger, with the back of his right hand facing the crowd below, and his thumb sticking out to the side, creating a sort of backwards 'L' shape. Everyone else below followed suit and finally erupting into an outrageous victory shout.

Members hugged each other, kissed each other, the works. Makarov fell backwards onto his butt and put his arms behind him, leaning on them and looking up into the sky. Naruto soon followed suit next to him.

The blonde took in a large intake of breath, and exhaled happily.

"Are you ready?" Makarov said, not taking his eyes off the clouds.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to him.

"Are you ready for the ensuing shitstorm that's about to hit you when you're alone with your old team and friends."

Naruto laughed heartily at that. When he stopped, he smiled. "I think I deserve that ensuing shitstorm, don't you think?"

"Hey, you said it." Makarov jokingly out his hands up in defense. The two shared another laugh. "Oh, Naruto…"

"Yeh, Gramps?" Naruto asked, whilst facing the sky with his eyes shut and smile on his face.

"I'm glad you found yourself, and…" Naruto heard a sniffle and his eyes shot pie as his head snapped to look at the Master, to see the old man turned away and wiping something near his eye. "I'm glad you're home, son."

Naruto was speechless for a moment, before grinning so wide his eyes shut and he faced the sunny sky again.

"Yeah… I'm Home."

* * *

**A/N: Here lies Pyro. Once a shitey fanfic writer.**

**Well, there's chapter 20 finally done for you guys. Again, I can't apologise enough that it's nearly been six months since I last updated guys. Like I said, health problemos, but I'm fine now.**

**That last scene was really meant to show the bond between Makarov and Naruto. I hope you liked the random comedy I placed in there as well. There was even a reference to one of the older chapters in the comedy.**

**Anyways, see you guys next chapter!**


	21. His Journey

**A/N: And I'm back!**

**Pyro- Woo, last chapter was intense with Jose and Makarov's super smackdown…and Naruto ruining it with his shitey sense of humor.**

**Naruto- Hey!**

**Pyro- Well, on with the reviews then.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank You very much!**

**Hunter-Hyung, your review to Chapter 19: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Ah, it's actually good you brought this up, so anyone who reads the review replies at the start also sees. I've made the Phantom Lord Arc purposely the near exact same as canon for a reason. I'm trying to bring in the changes that Naruto existing is doing to the universe slowly. The next few arcs won't be entirely different, because things really start to change during Oración Seis, despite still following the canon storyline. Thanks for listening.**

**JD98: I'm glad you're glad, and I will try, thank you.**

**YoungJiraiya: Thanks!**

**Kami no Fuin: Oh, Lolz. Really? Are they not that common then? 'Cos if not then that's a surprise; I was under the impression that they were fairly common.**

**MFM: Aha, no they are not. Let's hope she doesn't hurt him too badly. Well, at least someone holds onto hope for Naruto. Well, here it is,**

**buterflypuss: Thank you!**

**pr0dz: Aha yeh. Well, we'll have to get to that point in the story and see if he can. I ****make it a requirement to respond to every review posted for each chapter. O****h okay, that's awesome :3. Lol, I'm always checking for updates to TTtS. Yeh, I think that's why I love it so much, because loads of stuff from each world is all blending together. Oh, they all sound great; don't suppose you remember their names?**

**SoraROCK: I'm glad you think it's sweet. Well, Makarov has always claimed that every member of Fairy Tail are his "Brats" or "kids" or "children", so I guess it is a father-son bonding thing. I'm glad you're glad I updated XD.**

**Well, on with le chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 21: His Journey

The gentle breeze atop the destroyed Phantom Lord hall was peaceful. Naruto's cerulean eyes still continued to gaze at the sky of a matching colour. The small old man next to him stood up and stretched his aching limbs.

"I think we should go down there now and join the rest." said the Master. The blonde, while reluctant to stand, did so anyway.

"Yeah." He replied as Makarov leapt towards the ground, the Dragonslayer hot on his heels. As soon as he touched the ground, everyone went silent. Once he stood up straight, he let his gaze travel over all their expectant faces. "So, I've been gone for a while, haven't I?"

His explicit choice to start off his reunion with his family by being a smartass, was met by a left hook to the face. He saw the punch coming from a mile away, but he made no effort to dodge it. He turned his eyes up and was not surprised to see a fuming brunette.

"Naruto Jericho Uzumaki…" Cana muttered. "It's time for that _wonderful _talk I mentioned earlier."

Naruto felt a chill travel up his spine. "Can we stop by McDonald's beforehand?" Cana wasted no time by stamping the blonde's head into the ground and then dragging him away; Team Ascendance, Erza, Mira and a dragged along Lucy close behind. "Save meeeeeeeeee!"

Makarov let out a tired sigh. "It's his fault at the end of the day." The guild let out a few chuckles in agreement. An exhausted Macao came up to stand beside him.

"Master, did you feel that Eternano earlier? The strange one?" The fire mage asked. The tiny man did not look at him, but he did voice his answer.

"Yes, and I do believe that it will not be the last time we feel it."

"Do you think Naruto knows anything?"

Makarov shrugged. "We will have to wait and see. The boy's schedule is going to be full for a little while."

Macao hummed his amused agreement to the Master. Said man let out another sigh, this one an expression of relief. He watched his children begin to treat their wounded and a few lament over their destroyed guild hall; not because they felt their family bond was tied to the building, but because they were lazy and didn't want to rebuild it.

He smiled._ "You best pray that they aren't too angry with you, Naruto."_

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Mira finally made it onto the top floor of the large apartment building in Uptown Magnolia where Cana and Levy, also one upon a time where Naruto, lived.

"Are you sure they're here Flamebrain? They could be anywhere in town for all we know." Asked Gray. The pink haired Dragonslayer gave him a quick glance.

"It was hard to track them down when we lost them in town, 'cos of the ash everywhere, but their scent leads to here." Natsu finished as they reached their destination. As if on a cue, the moment they quieted down, a loud shriek came from behind the door.

Suddenly alarmed, Erza kicked the door down and readied into a stance, as did the rest. They were met with the sight of Naruto tied up with rope, hanging upside down from the ceiling and Cana preparing to smack him with a frying pan. The two turned to look at the rest of the company, who deadpanned at them.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing?" Erza asked, trying not to face fault. Cana rested the frying pan on her shoulder and huffed.

"Trying to get answers out of this asshole."

"Save me from this psycho!" Naruto pleaded. There was silence until a certain barmaid spoke up.

"We have half a mind to leave you there." Mira said with a slightly angry expression.

"Please!" The blonde pleaded.

A little later, after everyone had settled down, they all sat in a semicircle in front of Naruto on the floor. The blonde closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, a sign that showed he was thinking. His group of friends had expectant looks all around, waiting for him to give them answers; minus the girl, Lucy, who looked seriously out of place and nervous. He didn't blame her.

"So, what do you want to know?" He questioned.

"How's about you start with why the hell you left." Cana question. His comic express turned into one of serious at the tone of his first friend.

"I…had a moment of weakness, self-doubt. When I saw their faces again, after three peaceful years, I…I just didn't know what to do with myself. I've never doubted myself at all, in all my life and I don't plan to again, but…seeing what took everything from me once before, and nearly doing it a second time, I felt like I hadn't achieved anything at all. I'm so sorry I left without saying a proper goodbye to you guys, and not even saying goodbye to the rest of you."

He bows his head in shame. They all shared a concerned look between each other. Gray was the next to ask a question.

"So, where did you go?" A smile came to Naruto's face as he brought his head up.

"I travelled the world. Went through Bosco, met the Steel Congress of the country. I also visited a temple of Nomads in the Floating Mountains of Tianzi, who were incredibly skilled in Air Magic, like abnormally so; they could just control the wind without even changing a spell; that was up in Bellum. I trained with them for a while.

"I then visited Pergrande Kingdom. The Royal Family welcomed me with open arms. I learnt about something called a 'World Tree', there. In folklore there, they are trees that can grow as high as the clouds and even higher. Legend talks of them being physical manifestations of the branches of Yggdrasil, which hold the supposed nine worlds together. I don't know if any of that is real though.

"By the end of the second year, I was in Sin, just enjoying my journey. I only stayed there for a few weeks before moving onto Enca, where I climbed the High Mountain of Ljómi. I visited a Shrine there and paid my respects.

"I then had to travel for a few months back through Pergrande, to get to Desierto. I went the capital city, Ghina, and I got to stay in the Palace, also like in Pergrande, and let's just say that Princess Shahra took a…'liking' to me." He chuckled, with Gray and Natsu sending him winks. His stupor was broken by dark auras surrounding Cana and Mira. He broke into a cold sweat.

"Right, right. Moving on. After studying for a while in the Library of Maerfia, a went to the very edge of the country and left for a not very well know country called Epsilon. I spent my time there… on a boat getting close to the Dark Lands."

A collective gasp rang through the group. "Y-You went to the Dark Lands?!" Exclaimed Erza. "Are you insane?!"

"Going near there is bordering on suicide, Naruto!" Said Mira. He looked away silently.

"What the hell were you even doing there?!" Natsu asked harshly. Despite being on the…let's say dimwitted side, Natsu knew full well of the Dark Lands and it's dangers. Said Dragonslayer's partner, however, did not. Happy, who was sat on Lucy's lap, looked up at the blonde girl, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Lucy, what's the Dark Lands?" He asked. She looked down at him with a concerned look. Taking a deep breath, she recited all she knew of the place.

"The Dark Lands. Taking up over half of the Earthland, The Dark Lands are an unexplored collection of continents and countries that are inhabited by some of the darkest creatures on the planet. Nothing is known of the place, as non stupid enough to enter come back alive. It is once believed to have been a prosperous place like the rest of the world, but legends tells of all of those countries inhabitants angering the Gods. So, the Gods decimated the land, also cursing it with dark creatures."

"That's right." Cut in Mira, gaining Happy's attention. "Nobody knows if people are even still alive out there, and it's _half_ of the entire world's continents and countries, yet everyone fears going there. There's a darkness covering that side of the world. Of all those who dared even get close to the borders of the Dark Lands have said that the skies there are cloudy and black like night, even during the day."

"You knew all that Naruto, so why go there?" Asked Cana. Still looking away, Naruto sighed.

"Because I felt a pull; a familiar pull that was nearly begging me to go there. I started feeling it during my time in Enca, and it only continued to get stronger. That's the only reason why."

There was silence after that. Until, Erza spoke again. "What happened after that?"

Naruto's smile returned, but much smaller than before. "I spent about six months in Epsilon, and that brought me to my third year away from you guys, still training the whole time. After that, I got on a boat that took me to Midi. I travelled through there quite quickly and finally reached Minstrel. Let me be the first to tell ya: Minstrel is goddamn _advanced_. Gray, Cana, Natsu, do you remember Kiyoshi Village and Winterwoods Tech Industries from our first mission as a team seven years ago? The place that was working on really advanced Magic Four Wheelers?"

He got nods from all three, and a queasy face from Natsu. "Well, every city and town is like that in Minstrel. So much technology everywhere. So after spending a little time there, I got on another boat to Caelum. It was really fun, very oriental-like. Their culture is very interesting. I learned a fighting style there that works really well for my speed and ferocity; it's called the Hei Hu Quan, or _Black Tiger Fist technique_.

"I spent six months there mastering the style, and that brought to having been away for four years. I then finally got back to Fiore, and wanted to get home really quickly. A few days ago, I visited the memorial spot that my home village had made for my Mom and Dad. Then, I was travelling back when I felt the disturbance here. That's when I kicked my ass into high gear and got back when I did. After that, the rest is history, and shouldn't you guys to see Porlyusica for your wounds or something?"

Everyone was silent again, which was beginning to grate on the male blonde's nerves. He was about to speak, but a slap to the face stopped him. Then another slap, then an armored slap, a cold punch, a hot punch and finally a soft punch, that was the attempt of a certain cat, but it didn't hurt at all. Like the card mage's earlier punch, he could have dodged them all, but he didn't because he deserved them.

Cana went to slap him again, so he closed his eyes waiting for the strike. However, it never came, and in its place he felt a soft hand caressing his right cheek. He opened his eyes to see Cana holding his cheek and smiling sweetly at him, looking past her he could also see everyone else smiling.

"We're just glad you're back." The brunette finally said. He also smiled and stood up, like the rest of them now currently were. "But I'm still slightly mad at you!" Cana suddenly huffed and crossed her arms.

Naruto chuckled a little. "You have the right to be. Oh, Cana, we need to sort out your living arrangements."

She looked at the Dragonslayer quizzingly. "What do you mean?"

"Now that I have returned! you must move out."

"What?! You can't just kick me out. You left this place to me and Levy four years, that makes it mine!"

"And my parents left it to me _twenty_ years ago! I have even more ownership than you! I'm not making Levy move out, so either move into her room or leave!" He yelled, shoving his forehead against hers, in a manner similar to Natsu and Gray, Cana returning the gesture.

"I can't move into Levy's room, there's too many books!"

"Then we can get Erza to teach her Requip so she can put most of her books into a Requip Space! That or she can learn how to create a Storage Ancient Rune!"

This yelling match continued on for a while, the others laughing all the while. Eventually, the two just gave up and the group continued to chat. Lucy was finally introduced to her idol, too. She was shy at first, but she quickly broke from her shell and excitedly asked Naruto questions. The blonde Slayer laughed and answered to the best of his ability, his team and the others putting in little tidbits here and there.

He smiled warmly at them all, and missed the two blushes from two certain girls when he did his smile, which was now somewhat famous throughout Fiore. He'd missed this. Despite his fin ringing himself and incredibly journey through the neighbouring countries, he had well and truly missed his family.

He finally felt complete again. He was finally a whole. He was finally back with his family.

* * *

**A/N: Finite!**

**I'm actually really proud of how this chapter came out, like _really_ proud. Yeh, it's a bit shorter than what I usually do, but hey, it was good to write.**

**Now, a few things to address:**

**-All the countries mentioned in this chapter, for those who don't know, are real countries from the Fairy Tail story. All of them, apart from Epsilon and the Dark Lands. I made those up.**

**-All the cities, libraries, temples and mountains in this chapter were also made up by me. The "Steel Congress" of Bosco, however, I got from the Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia.**

**-The "Floating Mountains of Tianzi" are not entirely fictional. There is a real mountain range in China called the Tianzi Mountains, and they are what inspired the Hallelujah Mountains, the actual floating ones, from James Cameron's Avatar movie. The floating mountains in this are identical to the ones in Avatar.**

**-I actually used a tiny bit of Old Norse and Arabic in this chapter. Maerfia and Ghina are Arabic for "knowledge" and "riches" respectfully(I think(I hope)) and Ljómi is Old Norae for "radiance".**

**\- Yes, I know Naruto's middle name isn't "Jericho" and that he doesn't have a middle name at all. I just wanted to give him one that was cool and fun. **

** "Now, a review that I saw after finishing this chapter- **

**shinratensei1997: I'm happy you liked it but I'm sorry that you think that :( I guess you'll just have to wait and continue reading if you want. Oh well, you sadly can't please everybody, can you.**

**Well, see you guys next chapter!**


	22. Scavenging Tiger, Searching Dragon

**A/N: No wasted time, on to reviews!**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you very much!**

**RHatch89: Glad you liked it!**

**JD98: I'm really glad you liked it, and yeah you're definitely right about that, but I'm glad you think it works.**

**MFM: Yeah, sorry if it was a bit disappointing. Hahaha, well, just between us, I'm sure you'll see some great beat downs this arc ;) Yeah, I wonder what they'll encounter too…**

**Reemikz: Well thank you very much, I very much appreciate that, and I entirely get why it's frustrating. On no, not at all, I know you're not having a crack at me don't worry. It's exactly as you say, I'm really busy. I was hoping to have more free time during the summer but, low and behold, my family had other plans. But yes, I entirely get why you're frustrated. I sincerely apologise.**

**buterflypuss: Happy you think it was good.**

**pr0dz: Yeah, and more reuniting this chapter. Aha, yeah it does sound like quite a pain, but thanks for giving me at least one name XD**

**TehDIGI: Well that certainly makes me happy :D glad you liked it so much. As for the romance, yeah I didn't really see the point in overly pushing it at the beginning. Then, for the story being a harem…I'm not sure yet. It's more likely not to be a harem, but that's not finalised so it might still happen. But I wouldn't hold out hope, sorry :(. Anyway, if it is a harem, a few people that he could've met on his journey that are from Fairy Tail could be in it. A few OC's that he met in his journey will show up sometimes.**

**Blizzarzord, review to Ch.4: Aha yeah, Gildarts would be very unhappy XD**

**Review to Ch.5: Yep, I love both those series too, so the DBZ reference I enjoyed putting in. Well, read and find out XD**

**SoraROCK: Yeah, I guess they do kind of act like that XD**

**ivan0061509: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter then.**

**Something I want to mention, because I've seen this done in loads of fics. In this story, Naruto doesn't sound like he does in the anime. In this, he sounds like Johnny Yong Bosch, who is the dub voice actor for Ichigo from Bleach. So essentially, Naruto has Ichigo's dubbed voice in this fic.**

**Also, everyone read the Author's Note at the end. It's actually fairly important to one of the readers, but everybody should read it :3**

**Now for story time kiddies!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Scavenging Tiger, Searching Dragon

To say that the blonde Dragonslayer's return to his guild and family was well known news was an understatement. Whispers of how he returned in a blinding light and singlehandedly defended Fairy Tail from Phantom Lord's _Jupiter Cannon_ and came out unscathed were already spread throughout the country, even reaching the capital, and it wasn't even the end of the day yet. Many reporters from the Weekly Sorcerer were at the ashen remains of the guild hall with lacrimal cameras and notepads, waiting with bated breath to catch a glimpse of the Aurora after four long years.

However, if they got too close, they were in for a shock. Quite literally. At their close proximity to the guild, everyone without the guild stamp or authorised entry would taste a small shock of electricity.

In the basement of the guild halls remains, however, a full scale party was underway; that and a large scale hospital session. Most of the members, who were covered in bandages, were drinking and laughing about. Others were in another part of the guild, being held back from partying until their check up was done. The only thing stopping them from leaping out of the 'medical ward' and joining the party was the murderous glares of Erza.

Though everyone was enjoying all the members' company, there was a rather large crowd around Naruto. The blonde sat there with a smile on his face as he was lectured by some of the other members of the guild.

"Seriously kid, the Dark Lands?! How stupid are you?" barked Macao, before smacking the blonde on his head. Naruto looked and grinned apologetically.

"Hey, you've seen my whiskers and this cat was curious." He replied. Wake a scoffed.

"Yeah, and we all know how that cat ended up from curiosity." a laugh filtered through the group. "What was there that made you so curious?"

Naruto looked down for a second, unbeknownst to the others, an image of a familiar enigmatic person flashing through his mind. Returning to face them, he gave them a the same slow minded look Natsu had constantly. "Ehhh, I have no idea."

This caused the huddled group of mages to sigh. A fist then bonked the blonde on the head again from behind.

"Foolish brat." Naruto turned to see Makarov sat atop the makeshift bar down there, a mug in hand. "All of you lot scatter and have fun, I need to have a private talk with whiskers."

The members all obeyed and went to mingle with the other members. Naruto and Makarov kept their eyes forward, the blonde leaning against the bar. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" asked the blonde.

"What were your really doing there? I highly doubt that you just spent all those years getting over your depression and training to get stronger, you're not that narrow minded."

Naruto's eyes drifted towards Makarov, but he still faced forward, and then they went back to staring at the party. "My dreams." he said. Makarov turned to the man slightly.

"What dreams?" Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Don't play coy, I have no doubt that Levy told you and the team, maybe everyone else, about the dreams I had for the three years after Harmonic Convergence." Makarov sighed in defeat.

"Do you still have them?"

"No, not since the one on the day that the Dark Panthers attacked. But when I was in Enca, I had a dream where I was bathed in golden light, and hear a voice of telling me to go somewhere."

"The High Mountains of Ljómi." said Makarov, phrasing it as a statement rather than a question. Naruto nodded.

"So, I went there, hoping to find answers. All I got was the same voice telling me to go to the Dark Lands. But when I got there, the Epislonians wouldn't take me anywhere near them. They'd just take me a little ways on a boat." replied Naruto. Makarov was silent for a while whilst he watched Naruto's team, Lucy and Erza joke around.

"Why didn't you tell them?" he asked, nodding towards the blonde's team. Naruto smiled, almost sadly.

"As much as I love them, this is just something I doubt they could understand." the blonde was quiet after that, until Mira walked downstairs with a certain bandaged trio. This brought everyone's attention to them, and all the members howled with joy.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled, running up and embracing the bookworm in a tight embrace, which the small girl returned.

"Hiya Lu-chan!" She then looked to her left to see Naruto smiling at her. She stood still with wide eyes, and Naruto held his arms out.

"Well, where's my hug?" he said with a slight grin. A few tears rose into her eyes as the wounded Script Mage ran and glomped the Aura Dragonslayer.

"Naruto-nii!" she cried as he embraced her with a laugh. The blonde then looked up and signaled for Jet and Droy to join in the hug, to which the two smiled happily and did.

"Whoa, I get the feeling that you missed me." Naruto said as the three moved away from him. Levy pouted and punched her older brother figure in the arm.

"Shut up" was all she said before smiling. "We've all missed you."

Naruto took a good look around the guild, and saw all their smiling faces. He closed his eyes and sighed happily to the floor, a smile present on his face. "Yeah, that I've gathered." he looked up at her and gave his infamous grin, to which she grinned back. Naruto's eyes then snapped open as he hit his palm with his fist in a signal of remembrance. "Oh, yeah! I've got some presents for you guys!"

This got everyone's attention as Naruto waltzed over to the bar. He reached an arm behind it, rummaging around for something, until he retracted it in frustration. "Cana" he called out, "where's my coat?"

The brunette, who had a beer bottle to her lips, turned to him. She indeed was wearing his dark grey trench coat, which was much too big for her. Naruto himself was dressed in the same thing he had on earlier that day when he saved the guild; the top half of a karate gi, except it was black and the sleeves were ripped off, revealing his arms, and dark grey, nearly black, combat pants tucked into black boots. He was also wearing the necklace that Azmair had given him.

Cana hugged the jacket onto her body. "But it's warm and comfy!" she whined. Naruto crossed his arm, raised an eyebrow and held out one hand in the universal signal for 'give it the hell back'. Reluctantly, she took it off and threw it back to him. He then turned it over and placed it on the bar. Put his hand on the back he pumped in a little Eternano. In a small puff of smoke, multiple bag littered the bar. A collective 'Oooooooo' rang from the guild as he started looking through the bags.

"Okay, Levy…" he looked in a few different bags before exclaiming 'Aha!'. He picked it up and put it on a table next to her. "Take a look."

The Solid Script Mage happily tore into the bag. Once she revealed the contents, she gasped and her eyes sparkled at the sight. "Books from the Royal Library of Maerfia!" She looked through all of them before turning to Naruto with a disbelieving look. "How did you get these?!"

The blonde chuckled a little. "Let's just say I have a few connections in the Desierto Royal Family."

The bluenettle got directly up into Naruto's face…or as close as she could get by her hight. "What connections?! Tell me!"

Naruto's face gained a deadpaned look. "To put bluntly, Princess Shahra has the hots for me."

There was utter silence. Complete and utter, perfect, silence. Until Macao jumped the blonde and grabbed him in a headlock, bringing him to the floor with comical tears pouring from his eyes. "You asshole! Why is it all the prettyboys get the hot girls?!"

Wakaba joined in and began stamping on him. "You got even more handsome over the past four years, didn't you?! Look at you arms; you're ripped!"

"Damn you Uzumaki!"

"Isn't Princess Shanra said to be the one who's beauty surpasses even that of anyone in any of our neighbouring countries, Erza and Mira included?!"

Very similar shouts of outrage rang through the basement, the victim's team watching with impassive faces. Naruto abruptly stood up and sent the large dogpile flying. He returned to searching through the bags on the bartop.

"Ok Erza, c'mere." the redhead perked up and walked over. The blonde somehow had his entire right arm, up to the shoulder, inside and rummaging through a small burgandy sack. His facial expression then revealed that he had grabbed onto something, and he confirmed this by hoisting an object nearly as large as his body from the bag. It was a huge black blade that resembled a kitchen knife, and had bandages wrapped around the entire handle. "Nope, that's Zangetsu."

He flung the blade backwards, where it cartwheeled through the air and pierced the wall, right next to Eflman's head. The giant turned his head mechanically to look at the blade, then he fainted; a small, white ghost with Elfman's head filtered out of his mouth, its far off voice saying 'Manly'.

Everyone sweat dropped as Naruto finally pulled the correct thing from his bag. It was a katana blade. It's hilt was a lovely silver, the guard the same colour. The blade, however, was a deep, dark black. Erza gazed at it in wonder.

"I was given this by an old man whilst I was in Enca" the blonde began, "He didn't tell me what it was called, so I took to calling it… Kuro-chan!"

Erza seemed to ignore that last comment as she swung the blade through the air, testing it. "This is a heavy blade…I like it very much. What metal is it forged from?"

Recovering from being ignored at the question, Naruto smiled. "That's a question with a pretty cool answer. It was apparently forged from a holy light that fell from the heavens a few thousand years ago."

The Requip mage's head snapped to look at Dragonslayer in shock. "Y-You mean to tell me that this blade was…"

"Yeah, forged from a fallen meteorite." he said with a smile. "It apparently has untapped magical energy in it too. I doubt there's any kind of sword like it out there."

There was a low murmur as people began to crowd the blonde, eager to receive their gifts. "Alright, alright!" he yelled. "One at a time. You'll all get your gifts."

After half an hour, most of the members had souvenirs. Natsu had some rare meat from Pergrande Kingdom, Gray had a tome of IceMake Magic spells and techniques, hell even Happy got some rare kind of fish.

Smiling happily as everyone enjoyed their gifts, Naruto turned around to the bar and caught sight of his reflection in a bottle. "Damn, I hadn't realised how much I look like a homeless dude. I even got scruff on my chin; and a tiny ponytail! I need a haircut!"

Mira then popped up from behind him and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and shook it. "I don't know. You kind of suit the messy, rugged look."

"I disagree." he replied, still looking in the bottle. The two heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and turned to see Erza pointing a sword towards them, meaning that she'd give him a haircut. "Put the toothpick down Red." Lucy then strode up nervously, and made herself known.

"I could give you a haircut Naruto-san, but only if you want!" she finished quickly with an embarrassed blush. Naruto turned to her fully and smiled.

"You'd do that Lucy?" he asked. Still with slight embarrassment, she nodded profusely and introduced a golden key with what looked like the number sixty nine, but Naruto recognised it as the Zodiac Symbol for Cancer, which would make sense considering Lucy was a Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Open, Gate of the Crab: Cancer!" in a small flash of golden light, a man with green sunglasses and a pair of sciccors in each hand, stood where Lucy had placed the key to the ground.

"Ebi!" was all Cancer said, as released himself from his strange pose. The blonde girl smiled.

"Please, Naruto-San, tell Cancer what you'd like done." she beamed happily, gesturing to the Celestial Spirit. The blonde man made his way over and sat on a stool in front of the spirit.

"I'd basically just like it to be how it was before I left: long, but not long enough to have this stupid ponytail, and get rid of the scruff please!" Naruto half screamed by the end.

"Sure thing, Ebi!" Cancer said as he began trimming away at light speed. Within seconds, Naruto's scruff beard and ponytail were gone.

"Thank you, Lucy-chan!" he cooed as he enveloped her in a big hug. The blonde girl turned a shade of red near identical to Erza's hair.

"N-N-No need to t-thank me Naruto-san. Also, please don't use my name with an h-h-h-honorific, I don't d-deserve it." she stuttered robotically. Naruto frowned.

"Eh, but you call my name with a '-san' on the end."

"T-That's because you're the Aurora, the said to be strongest of Fairy T-Tails GoM. You deserve that r-respect!"

"Nope, to you I'm just plain old Naruto! Or 'Naruto-nii' if you're feeling adventurous, but that's mainly Levy's thing."

Laughter filled the guild the guild as a now 'released-from-hug' Lucy buried her red face in her hands, whilst Naruto still had his left arm slung over her shoulders.

Then, quite a few drinks later, the guild was in a happy uproar. Everyone was either singing, dancing, laughing, eating or drinking. Naruto however, was in one of the back corners, talking seriously to Mirajane and Elfman.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there you guys." he said solemnly. Mira enveloped him in a hug as she shook her head.

"There's nothing you could've done, Naruto. You were countries away by then, there's no way you could have known."

Naruto nodded sadly as she released him. "How'd Firecracker take it?" he asked as he turned his head towards Natsu, who was dancing on a table.

Mira smiled sadly. "As bad as he could have. He became less cheerful, isolated himself for a while. It was only when Gray and Cana went over to the hut the two built as kids and dragged him to the guild kicking and screaming that we saw him for the first time in a month. He couldn't even bare to go to the funeral. They were engaged."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the statement. "Wow, really? They got engaged? Heh, always knew they were perfect for each other."

Mira nodded. "He's gotten a lot better since. He still has the engagement rings; doesn't let anyone touch them. I think being around Lucy and going on missions with her has been good for him."

"That's good at least. I'll talk to him about it some point soon. I'll also pay my respects to her grave when I can too."

"Actually" Elfman's finally spoke up, "Natsu built a grave for her himself, at the hut. We like to think of that as her real grave, as she loved to watch the sunset there. Please go there too if you can. She'll be happy to see you're back."

Naruto smiled and patted the massive teen on the shoulder. "Of course, Elfman."

"Now go." Mira said, pushing the blonde in the shoulder. "Enjoy your party a little, would you."

Naruto chuckled and began walking away. The sound of arguing caught his attention, and drew him to where Lucy, Levy and Cana where stood. Intrigued he made his way over, and managed to catch some of the conversation.

"…jealous that mine and Lucy's are bigger." Cana teased the petite girl. Naruto sighed, not needing to have caught the entire conversation to know what they were talking about.

"I-I am not!" Levy barked. She looked down with a pout and had her fists shaking at her sides. She looked up when she felt a heavy weight spread across her shoulders. "Naruto-nii?"

The blonde, who had his right arm over her shoulders, leaning on her, beckoned for her to lean closer. She did so and the blonde whispered something in her ear. Lucy and Cana watched with interest as a deep, red blush tinted Levy's cheeks and Naruto chuckled and began walking away.

"Natsu! Gray! I'm in a good mood, come at me!" he yelled, throwing his beer bottle away. The two boys grinned and charged the blonde. As soon as they were upon him, he smashed them both into the floor with one punch. "Oh yeah, Gray, wanna do me a big favour?"

Tearing his face out of the cobblestone floor, the Ice Make mage looked at his best friend questioningly. "Sure, what is it?"

Dodging a fiery punch from Natsu and the pushing him into a table, he looked back to grab Gray's right jab. "Can I move in with you? I don't really wanna kick neither Cana or Levy out of my old place. Besides, I could help with your Rasengan training. I can't believe you haven't improved since I taught you _six_ years ago."

Gray was taken back by the request, but quickly smiled happily and nodded. "Yeah, I'd be happy to let you move in! And excuse me, it's not as easy for everyone else as it was for the son of the guy who invented the technique."

The raven haired man went to punch with the other hand, but Naruto threw him into Natsu, who was about to jump the blonde.

Cana and Lucy meanwhile were shaking Levy, trying to bring her out of her daze. "What did whiskers say to you sweets?" the card Mage asked. The blush not vanishing in the slightest, Levy looked at her.

"H-He said 'that some guys prefer a girl w-with a great mind and personality over a girl with a great body, and that doesn't mean that you don't have a great body'…" she trailed off. In the next moment, Lucy was holding Cana back, who had a demonic expression on her face and a card in her hand that the Celestial Mage, judging from the picture on it, suspected was an explosive card.

"I'll kill him!" the brunette roared.

"C-Cana, calm down! Why does it bother you so much?" this was enough to snap Levy properly out of her daze and a mischievous smile made its way onto her lips.

"Lu-chan, it's because Cana loves Naruto." she told Lucy. This made Cana stop trying to charge the Aura Dragonslayer. She spun around with, and this surprised Lucy greatly considering Cana's personality, a gigantic blush of her own.

"W-What?! Me, like… like… whiskers?! T-That's crazy!" she waved her hands and arms around frantically, trying to dismiss the giggling bluenettle. Soon she stopped and looked at the blonde wrestling his other teammates. More like destroying his other teammates, as Naruto and Gray had yet to make him move whilst he sent them flying. "I-I mean he's dumb, annoying, thinks he's funny and… and…"

Now to Lucy's utter amazement, Cana smiled, and the smile was a look of longing as she gazed at Naruto. Lucy turned to Levy, not taking her eyes off Cana. "So, is she a tsundere then?" Cana whirled back around, angry.

"I said I didn't like him!" she screamed into the night.

* * *

A week had now passed, and the rebuilding of the guildhall was well underway. Naruto had offered to just make Shadow Clones and have them do the work. Makarov, however said that it was everyone's home, so everyone should help. So, the entire place was being built by every member who wasn't too wounded to lend a hand. The Master had banned Team Shadow Gear from helping out, as they were still very much wounded.

The blonde Dragonslayer was currently on his break, so he was reading over the latest Weekly Sorcerer's Magazine, in clear disgust. The entire front page was a picture taken of him, shirtless, whilst having a huge bit of lumber on his shoulders. The six most middle pages were all about him as well. But this didn't bother him at all. No, what bothered him the most, was the new secondary title they had given him:

Oberon, King of the Fairies.

Natsu, Gray and Happy were rolling around on the floor before him, laughing so much that they were forced to hold their stomachs in pain. A large vein popped into existence on Naruto's left temple.

"I-I can't believe they've given you a _second_ title!" Gray said between gasps.

"Shut it Frostbite, you too Firecracker! And Happy you're irrelevant! You're just comic relief for this story!" the blonde yelled. A soft chuckle caught his attention and he was met by Erza to his right, in a complete builder's uniform.

"I believe it suits you, Naruto." she said, still chuckling a little. He stared at her blankly.

"You do realise that Titania and Oberon are married in A Midsummer Nights Dream, right?" he replied. The redhead's reaction was to turn even more red in the face than her hair.

"I…you…they…" she stuttered. Naruto rubbed her head in a condecending manner.

"There, there. Don't you worry your little head about it."

The blonde then made his way over to Mira, who was looking over the plans of the new guild; which were, to put bluntly, drawn terribly by her in craeon. He put his head on her shoulder to look over the plans.

"So, how're we doing on the schedule?" he asked. Despite a small blush dusting her cheeks, which went unnoticed, she seemed unaffected by his closeness.

"We're on track with the schedule and should be done in about two weeks time." she replied.

"Good. I'll get back to working then." as he walked away, Lucy came walking onto the sight. "Hey, Lucy! How are ya?"

She smiled as she caught him waving her over. After jogging over to him, she grinned. "I'm doing fine, thank you Naruto-san."

"Good. What about Loke, or should I say Leo?" he asked. Finding out Loke was actually the Celestial Spirit of the Lion, Leo, was quite a surprise. Lucy had apparently even come face to face with the Spirit King of the Zodiac Plains to keep Loke with them. That took balls.

"He's good. He's just recouperating back with the other spirits."

"That's great, I'm glad." the blonde smiled. He was about to turn away when Lucy spoke up again.

"Actually, Loke gave me a present yesterday." she, albeit nervously, grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to Natsu, Gray and Happy. Seeing them group up, Erza and Cana also made their way over. "He's given me a few tickets to the luxury Akane Resort that he got from some girl friends."

Delight quickly spread through the group of mages. "Whoo, vacation!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Aye sir!" his blue companion chimed in.

"Wait" said Erza sternly, "as much as I appreciate what Loke has done for us, rebuilding the guildhall is our main priority. I'm sorry everyone."

"No, go and have fun." came Mira's sweet voice. "You all deserve it. Leave the rebuild to us and we'll be done by the time you're back."

They were about cheer again, but Lucy cut in. "But, there's a problem." Everyone turned to the young Celestial Mage in confusion. "I don't have enough tickets for all of us to go, so two people will have to stay behind. I'm really sorry guys."

Before anyone could complain, a hand shot up. "Easy, me and Frostbite won't go." all eyes turned to Naruto who was him smiling.

"Hey, I wanna g-"

Gray's response was cut off by Naruto wrapping his arm around the teen's head and clamping his left hand over Gray's mouth. "I have to finish moving in and he could do with more training."

They all, though reluctantly, agreed to what their team leader had decided. Mira then remembered something.

"Actually Naruto, a town has requested that you come look at something for them Naruto. They're willing to pay quite a lot for your services."

"That's great then." he replied. "Change of plans! Gray, you go. Cana, you're coming with me."

"What?! I don't wanna go! Why don't you just take Gray?!"

"Don't sweat the small stuff."

"No, I'm sweating the small stuff!"

As the to kept arguing, and now throwing insults at each other, Mira sighed and shook her head. "Somebody's going to have to watch those two, lest they kill each other."

Lucy then perked up. "I'll go with them." she said. The barmaid turned to her.

"But Lucy, those are your tickets."

"I know, but I've always dreamt about going on a mission with Naruto-san, so now's my chance." Naruto, upon hearing this, looked at her.

"You sure Lucy?" he asked. The blonde girl nodded. "Well, if you're sure, then okay. But it'd be a waste to not use one of the tickets."

Lucy pondered this for a moment, before smiling happily. "Levy-chan can have my ticket. She deserves some luxury R&amp;R after everything last week."

"Okay, good. Then you two go get your stuff ready and I'll meet you at the station." he ordered. With that, Naruto was gone in an orange spark. Cana stood there, shaking in anger.

"DON'T I GET A SAY YOU ASSHOLE?!" she screamed into the sky.

* * *

An hour later, the majority of Team Ascendence and Levy were on their way to a luxury resort, whilst Naruto, Lucy and Cana were on their way to a town, deep in the countryside besides a mountain, on a train. Lucy and Cana were sat on one side of their carriage, and Naruto on the other.

Cana had fallen asleep on Lucy's shoulder, and the brown eyed girl played with Plue. Naruto on the other hand was drawing in a sketch book. Lucy watched with wonder as her idol sketched a humanoid shape, with precise detail onto the paper. Soon, she noticed that this person he was sketching was a male, who wore a long cloak, covering their entire body and a jingasa hat atop their head, shadowing their entire face apart from their slightly smiling mouth.

"Who is that?" she asked, bringing Naruto's eyes up to meet hers. He smiled a little and looked back down, resuming what he was doing.

"I don't know who he is." he replied. Looking up, he saw Lucy's confused expression and continued. "I used to see him, in my dreams, hear is voice on random days. Harmonic Convergence, he helped the team find a way to Zaboura and whilst we were in the Spirit World. Haven't seen him since. But, he seemed to know who I was, and was quite familiar with me."

Massively intrigued, Lucy gulped. "A-And had you ever met him before that?"

Naruto still didn't take his eyes off of the paper. "Not once in my life." The rest of the train journey continued in a mix of comfortable and confused silence.

* * *

It was around half past eleven at night now, and Naruto, Cana and Lucy were patrolling the town of Chrysanthemum.

"What was it that the Mayor asked us to do again?" Cana asked. Naruto turned his head towards her slightly but kept his head forwards.

"Three things: first, there seems to be a pickpocket going around town lately, so we have to find them and stop them. Second, alleyways are being vandalised by an apparent creature that leaves claw marks behind after it's been there, we have to find that and stop it too. Lastly, strange magical energy is being felt from the cave systems in the mountain, as well as eerie blue lights. So if you haven't guessed-"

"Let me guess; we have to find out what that is and most likely stop it?" she asked sarkily. Naruto grumbled something under his breath.

"Yeah, exactly." he replied. They were silent again for a while, until a large crash of trash cans came from an alleyway. Sharing a few looks between the three of them, they all nodded confidently.

Rolling into view of the alley, Naruto coated his fists with his magic, Cana whipped out some of her cards and Lucy got the key for Taurus ready. What they saw, shocked them.

A large tiger was stood in the alley, trash cans thrown everywhere. It seemed to be scavenging for food. What was strange, however, was that this tiger was wearing really baggy black pants, similar to Natsu's, around its hind legs with a yellow sash to keep them up.

As soon as they made their presence known, the beast turned to them, with savage golden eyes. A low growl vibrated from deep within the creatures throat. It turned towards them fully, and crouched down, brining it's behind up.

Naruto recognised this maneuver, and jumped in front of Cana and Lucy. As he suspected, the large tiger pounced at them with great speed.

"C'mon!" the blonde yelled as he stood his ground against the tiger. But, what took all three by surprise, was when the tiger erupted in a large puff of smoke. In a state of confusion, Naruto had no time to guard as something small and furry, about the size of his head, crashed into his face, sending him to the floor.

When the smoke cleared, Cana and Licy were shocked and treated to the sight of something orange and black attached to Naruto's face.

"What in the hell?" Naruto asked rhetorically, as he pulled the thing of his face, holding it at arms length with both arms. He was also treated to the same shocking sight; a small, feline creature that had arms and legs like a human just hung there with a purplexed expression on its face. It resembled that of the tiger that was just about to attack them, with orange fur with black stripes, black ears with white fur coming out of them, a white muzzle, a small brown nose(though the tigers nose wasn't small beforehand) short but loose, white, baggy fur running the lining of its jaw, a furry white underbelly and the same golden eyes. It even had the exact same pants with the red sash on too, though these were much shorter and fit it well.

"Well crap" came the cat's relatively deep voice, "didn't think my transformation was out of time." The silence that was held beforehand was broken as Lucy and Cana screamed.

"The damn thing talks too?!" the Card Mage exclaimed.

"Did Happy become a tiger and more furry?!" Lucy yelled. Naruto could only stare a platonic state, before finally regaining his wits and joining in on the scream-fest.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" he yelled into the night sky.

* * *

Outside of the same town, in the small jungle that coated Mt Primrose, the screams of the three Fairy Tail mages reached a pair of sensitive ears. The head of a young child, no older than about twelve, perked up and they stared down at the town. They blinked before speaking.

"Huh, things may have gotten interesting in this place." they said. The voice gave away that it was a preteen boy, whose voice was high and had not yet started to crack. Another being, who was sat in the corner of their small treehouse, turned around and flew over onto the boy's shoulder, a bit of moon light revealing the second figure to be a deep red.

"What? Did you find him?" the red figure asked. The boy chuckled.

"You know that I would already be running if I'd felt him. No, this is something that could keep me interested for a little bit."

The small red figure inquired their head, as they scratched their left temple with their tail and cleaned a pair of brown leather goggles, that were much too big for them, with a blue cloth. "Whaddaya mean?"

The boy smiled and narrowed his deep black eyes at the town of Chrysanthemum below them. "You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: And Chapter 22 is done!**

**I'm sorry if you think I'm rushing into the Tower of Heaven Arc, but that's just the way it's gonna be. However, there shall be changes to this arc. Great changes.**

**Now, one of the readers knows who these two people at the end are. I won't say who it is that knows, but you know who you are! XD So I ask of you not to say who they are, but if you have any questions with what I'm doing with them now, PM me and I'll tell you my idea. But if you don't realise who they are, I won't say anything! X)**

**Well, that's really everything to say!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
